The Family I Need
by Prongslette1212
Summary: What if Peter had been stunned that fateful night? How will things work out now? Will Harry finally get the family he deserves? An angry uncle, a loving godfather and amazing friends just make his life more and more unique
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1: Send-off**

 **A/N:** This is the first fanfiction that I'm publishing so please excuse any ignorance on my part. Constructive criticism will be nice but if you've come here to just rant then bye - bye. Anyway I'll try to upload every two weeks or so and my chapter lengths haven't been decided so enjoy!

 **Disclaimer-** NOTHING you recognize belongs to me. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine.

 **Summary-** So basically this is another 'what-if' story. What if Remus had stunned Peter that fateful night and the children had managed to bring him back to Hogwarts to clear Sirius' name? Will Harry finally get the home he deserves?

On a sunny, bright morning in late June, several daily commuters went about following their usual routine. It was just another day for them but in a hidden platform at King's Cross, a dark haired young man paced to and fro, his brown haired friend trying to calm him while a motherly looking redheaded lady silently observed them trying in vain to keep the smile off her face

"They're late Moony! Could something have happened?"

"Padfoot it's just been 5 minutes"

"Exactly! The Hogwarts Express is never late!"

"It has been late before Pads. You just never noticed"

Sirius grumbled a bit more before resuming his pacing, while Remus shook his head. Sirius looked ready to pop! Gazing absentmindedly at the rails, he wondered if Harry would get off the train to find Sirius had exploded.

 _Maybe I should stun him._ Remus thought as he idly flicked his wand in his hands. _It will be beneficial for everybody I think._

…..

A few miles away a certain Harry Potter was happily munching a chocolate frog, oblivious to the fact that he was the reason his godfather was about to blow up with stress. The entire train journey had been uneventful, save for Malfoy storming into their compartment and trying to aggravate Harry and Ron before being hexed.

Beside Harry, Ron was carefully scrutinizing his chocolate frog card and Hermione was sitting across them chewing on a cauldron cake and reading a book. Ron suddenly turned to face him. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over to the Burrow until Sirius gets your guardianship?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. It wasn't the first time Ron had asked him. More like the three hundredth time or so and while Harry really did want to go to the Burrow, he knew he'd just be an inconvenience. Ron had gotten a letter from Mrs. Weasley which informed him that Bill and Charlie were going to stay over that summer and Harry knew, magical or not, no home the size of the Burrow could hold 10 people. Nine was the limit. And besides Headmaster Dumbledore had also broadly hinted that he should stay at Privet Drive.

"I can't Ron you know that. Professor Dumbledore said it himself"

Hermione abruptly looked up from her book, "it's a shame you can't move in with him immediately." She said, carefully setting her book down after marking the page, "He really cares for you, I could tell!"

Harry smiled brightly, remembering the weekend he had spent with Sirius. It had bonded them and Harry now admired Sirius to no end. He seemed to be everything Harry aspired to be - Tall, handsome, athletic and above all an ex-auror. Just remembering the casual way Sirius had slung an arm around him was enough to make him sing for joy.

Suddenly the train screeched to a halt almost throwing the three Gryffindors on the floor. Hermione was the first to gain her bearings and quickly dusted off her muggle clothes before grabbing her trunk and vanishing out with a call to the other two. Ron and Harry quickly stood up and began to stuff as many cauldron cakes as they could in their pockets before grabbing their trunks and running out, somehow managing to trip Malfoy and laughing at the top of their voices.

…..

Back at the station Sirius and Remus almost collapsed with relief as the Hogwarts Express rolled in. Molly smiled at them sympathetically, "It is a bit of a pain waiting for the Express. I expect you two are here to pick up Harry?"

Sirius shook his head ruefully, "No Molly, we can't pick him up yet. I still have to sign some guardianship papers and get a job. We're just to meet him one last time before he goes to his uncles". Sirius almost snarled out the word 'uncle'. Harry had told him quite a bit about the Dursleys and they definitely did not seem to be the loving, caring type.

Suddenly Remus' enhanced werewolf hearing caught a familiar laugh mingled with another and he nudged Sirius before gesturing to where the sound came from. Sirius squinted at the distance before smiling as he noticed a head of bushy brown hair. And he knew Hermione was never too far from her two best friends. Sure enough, a familiar set of red hair and gangly limbs announced the arrival of Ron Weasley and the figure behind him almost made Sirius leap for joy as Harry Potter, with his trademark Potter hair and blinding green eyes, descended the train.

As if sensing eyes on him, Harry looked up at Sirius and Remus and let his jaw drop as he blinked owlishly a few times before catching himself and making a beeline for Sirius. _They actually came!_ He thought as he maneuvered his way to follow his friends who were also heading in the same direction. _I didn't think they'd have time for me. They're adults after all. They must have better things to do than meet a teenager._

Harry came to a stop and hesitantly smiled up at Sirius who immediately surprised him by pulling him into a one-armed hug and resting his chin on Harry's head before straightening up again and smiling fondly as he felt Harry relax against him.

"How was the journey, kiddo?" Sirius asked as Remus reached out to ruffle Harry's hair

Harry smiled up at Remus before answering, "Oh the usual, Malfoy trying to hex us into oblivion, Neville losing his toad three times, you know" causing the three adults to chuckle though Molly had frowned disapprovingly at the Malfoy part.

"Well we'll best be leaving then" Mrs. Weasley said firmly, ushering the twins, Ginny, Ron and Hermione with Percy trailing behind, "Hermione's parents must be waiting outside. The train _has_ been quite late". And with a flurry of goodbyes the redheaded troop plus Hermione vanished into the magical barrier serving as the entrance and exit to platform 9¾ leaving the two men and their future charge alone.

Harry continued staring at the wall for a few seconds before turning to Sirius and his ex-professor, excitement clear in his eyes, "Did you come to pick me up? Can I come to stay with you right now?"

Looking into those bright green eyes, Sirius felt like a monster for slowly shaking his head, "I'm really sorry bud" he said ruefully, "we just wanted to see you one last time before you go to your uncles'". Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder, "Sorry if we got your hopes up Harry" he said quietly.

Harry, whose face had fallen at Sirius' words, made an effort to smile as he said, "Oh no it's all right. I didn't even think you'd come to meet me here. Just seeing you is enough, Sirius". After giving Sirius a final hug Harry sighed, "I guess I'd better go meet Uncle Vernon then" he said dispiritedly picking up his trunk. But Sirius stopped him, "Not so fast Harry, we need to meet him too so let us escort you my Lord" he said as he mock-bowed making Harry giggle

While they made their way over to the muggle part of the station, Remus noticed that Harry seemed to deflate a little with each step they took. Now concerned, Remus quickly touched one of his shoulders before asking, "Cub, are you alright?" Sirius and Harry stopped in their tracks, Sirius looking curiously at Remus while Harry shuffled bit before smiling up at him, but both men noticed it was a ghost of his usual smiles, "Of course Professor, I'm just a little tired is all" he said reassuringly.

Remus opened his to reply when a booming voice shocked them all

"BOY, are you coming?"

The three swiveled their heads for the source of the voice and Sirius and Remus nearly let their jaws drop as they beheld the monstrous man that was charging towards them angrily. The wolf inside of Remus seemed to warn him so he protectively stood in front of Harry, "He's coming, Vernon, no need to shout" he said evenly, noticing that Vernon was eyeing him with a mixture of wariness and disgust.

"And who are you?" he asked, disgust evident in his voice making Sirius snarl his reply, "I'm his godfather, Sirius Black" he replied resolutely, "we'll come to pick him up after we get guardianship"

In a different situation it would have been amusing to see how quickly Vernon's face lost its colour, "S-Si-Sirius Black? But you-you're a murderer! You should be in prison!"

Harry quickly intervened when he saw that Sirius' face had gone deathly pale as memories of Azkaban came flooding back to him, "He's name has been cleared, Uncle Vernon, you don't have to make a scene here" he said boldly but instantly regretted it as he saw the cold, hard glare that was being sent his way. He would get 'punished' for this. That much was clear.

As if sensing his discomfort, Remus quickly suggested that they make their way to the car and Vernon, definitely not wanting to but forced to nevertheless, spun on his heel and started to walk, leaving the three to trail behind him.

Reaching the car, Remus gave a discreet nod to Sirius before helping Harry load his trunk. Meanwhile, Sirius quickly grabbed Vernon's arm, none too gently and after casting a quick Notice-Me-Not charm he snarled menacingly at him, "listen up you whale of a man, I'll come to pick up Harry in two weeks' time and if a single hair on his head is harmed, you're in for a world of pain".

Vernon eyed him with something akin to horror and disbelief before making a squeaking sound of acknowledgement so Sirius quickly canceled the charm and inconspicuously dusted his muggle attire before shoving Vernon towards the car and whispering, "Remember that threat" before he strode over to car and ruffled Harry's hair one last time and ensuring he was comfortable in the car.

As the car drove off, Sirius couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, as Remus quickly led to a deserted alleyway where they apparated with a quick crack.

Back in the car, Uncle Vernon caught Harry's eye in the rearview mirror, "We have to _talk_ when we get home you freak" he snarled making Harry shiver at the venom in his voice.

 _This is not good,_ he thought as he fought the urge to curl into a ball, _this is definitely not good._

…..

 **A/N:** So there it is! My first chapter. I really hope you like it so please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be uploaded in two weeks or so. Until then bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter – 2: A Day at the Dursleys**

 **A/N:** wow! I actually didn't imagine so many people would read my story! Thank you, thank you a million times thank you! Please keep on reading

 **Gottagetbacktohogwartz** **–** You're actually my first reviewer and you don't know HOW much this means to me! Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned!

 **Disclaimer:** As usual all characters you recognize belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine though. Enjoy!

The next few days did not go well for Harry. Uncle Vernon had been extremely angry for some reason and naturally Harry bore the brunt of it. Even after being given a 'punishment', Uncle Vernon was not satisfied, so Harry list of chores seemed to increase every day.

This particular day, Tuesday (3 days after he returned), Harry had woken up still aching from the beating he had received yesterday for not completing his chores, to his Aunt Petunia banging on the door. Groaning in annoyance, Harry woke up and quickly changed into another one of Dudley's hand – me – down elephant size shirts and looped a belt twice around the trousers before rushing downstairs, hoping against hope that his uncle wasn't up yet

"BOY! What took you so long?"

Of course being Harry Potter, his luck was terrible.

Mumbling an apology, Harry quickly cut the grapefruit into quarters making sure that his piece was the smallest. After serving the Dursleys and letting Dudley eat half of his piece (he was in for a world of pain if he resisted) Harry gobbled down the pitiful meal and waited patiently for his list of chores.

"BOY! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

"This list of chores had better be complete before I come home. You wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday would you?" Uncle Vernon snarled, shoving a rolled up piece of paper at Harry so forcefully that he nearly knocked him out of his seat.

Subconsciously shivering at the threat, Harry quickly unrolled the piece of paper:

 _Wash the dishes_

 _Mop the living room_

 _Weed the garden_

 _Mow the lawn_

 _Clean the garage_

Harry sighed in resignation. The garage was an absolute mess! And nobody even went there! Why would he need to clean it anyway?

"Did you hear me boy? These had better be done by the time I return". Thus delivering these _words of wisdom_ Uncle Vernon hugged Aunt Petunia, Ruffled Dudley's hair and scowling at Harry, went to pick up his briefcase.

Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Harry quickly ran up to his own room (if one could call it that), and immediately saw Ursa, Sirius' new owl waiting for him with a decent sized package and a letter.

His grin threatening to tear his face apart, Harry went to release Ursa from her load before giving her a few owl treats and opening the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are those Dursleys treating you? You know you just have to tell me and I'll hex then into tomorrow for you. Anyway on to the topic of this letter. The Ministry has finally allowed me to sign the papers for your guardianship, but the problem is, their hosting a small public event this Friday to supposedly 'welcome back an old hero' and both you and I have to go. The dress code is formal and I know you probably don't have any dress robes or such. That's why I've sent you a set of dress robes. You'll also find a ring in there, it's the Potter family heir ring and since you're the last living Potter it's rightfully yours. I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm this Friday and the signing of papers should be done by Monday. Hold on a few more days, bud. We're coming for you._

 _With love_

 _Your godfather_

 _Sirius Black (Padfoot)_

Gasping in surprise, Harry quickly tore open the package to reveal a set of midnight blue robes with a swirly design on the back, strangely, in the shape of a paw print. The ring Sirius had told him about was golden and had what looked like a quartz engraved with a symbol that was strangely familiar, as if he'd just forgotten to see it for a long time. After hesitantly putting it on, Harry immediately felt a sense of power, as if fire was being pumped through his veins. Smiling at the comfort, Harry swiftly folded the robes and hid them and quickly went downstairs to try and complete his chores.

….

That night, Harry had managed to complete his chores, and for once was actually _waiting_ for his Uncle to get home. He had been afraid of his uncle when he was younger, but know he didn't even bother wasting time on someone who wouldn't appreciate him, even if he learnt how to spin gold.

The clock had just struck 8 and Uncle Vernon's booming voice could be heard shouting endearments to his beloved whale of a son. Nonchalantly standing up, Harry strode over to his Uncle stopping him in his path.

"Uncle Vernon, I needed to ask you something"

Amazed at his own daring, Harry gazed steadfastly into his uncle gradually purpling face. Finally his uncle seemed to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want now freak?" he spat.

Unfazed at his hostile behavior, Harry dug into his pocket and produced the letter, "My _godfather_ you know, the one you met at the station, well he is going to pick me up on Friday to take me to some kind of gathering. He told me to tell you so you wouldn't be surprised."

Looking positively horrified at the prospect of having another 'freak' in the house, an ex-convict no less, Uncle Vernon was just able to mumble an affirmative before cuffing Harry soundly on the ear and sending him up to his room.

Rolling his eyes and clutching his ringing ear, Harry made his way up to his room. He had foreseen Uncle Vernon's reaction and taken up a few sandwiches to his room to munch on. Quickly shutting and bolting the door, Harry sat down to write his reply to his godfather:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _The dress robes are amazing! And of course so is the ring. The Dursleys are being a tad bit annoying as usual but I'm used to it. I can't wait for the gathering on Friday. Uncle Vernon was surprised, to say the least, when I told him about your letter but he agreed (he knew you wouldn't let him say no) and that's all that matters. I'll be ready on Friday but I have to warn you, the Dursleys HATE anything having to do with magic, so you might want to hide your wand._

 _Looking forward to meeting you again_

 _Your godson_

 _Harry Potter_

After reading it over again, Harry coaxed Hedwig to deliver the letter (she had been delivering letters to Ron and Hermione and was reasonably tired, but the letter was urgent) and after receiving a nip on the finger, settled down for the night.

….

The following morning, back in Remus' old cottage Sirius was waiting rather impatiently for a reply. Remus had tried to make him sit down, but after a few minutes of impatient foot tapping, he had stood back up and resumed his pacing

Suddenly Hedwig burst through one of the many windows and immediately perched on Sirius' shoulder as if to say " _letter for you"._

Sirius let out a whoop of joy before roughly grabbing the letter and releasing Hedwig through and open window. His eyes quickly scanned the letter and his smile grew with every line he read.

Remus smiled his gentle smile and went over to join his friend, who immediately turned to face him, "He says he's coming Moony!" Sirius cried, barely being able to suppress his energy as Remus smiled at his childlike excitement.

"Of course he'd come Padfoot, he really likes you a lot. He faced dementors for you! Now let me read the letter". Remus quickly snatched the letter and read it over, but a frown settled on his face after some time. Sirius noticed it and immediately squeezed his friend's shoulder, "What is it Moony?" he asked gently. In response, Remus pointed to a line in the letter ' _the Dursleys are being a tad bit annoying, but I'm used to it'._

"I hope they're treating him right" Remus said worriedly. Sirius looked at him quizzically, "Rem, I know they aren't the loving type, but what has you so worried?" he asked

Remus motioned for Sirius to sit down, "remember when I told you that Harry came to me to learn how to repel Dementors?" at Sirius' nod, Remus continued, "one needs a happy memory to produce a patronus. When I asked Harry to look for a happy memory, he had quite a lot of trouble finding one. At last he had to settle on when he rode a broom for the first time. When I said it wasn't enough, he used the one where Hagrid first introduced him to the wizarding world. Sirius, no child his age should have trouble looking for a happy memory! And he didn't even consider a memory with the Dursleys!"

Both friends sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating the meaning of the behavior. After a while, Sirius slung an arm around Remus, "Don't worry Moony. We'll pick him up from those dratted relatives of his soon and then we can ask him"

Remus suddenly stood up and smiled down at Sirius before speaking softly, "He cares for you a lot Sirius" he said once again, "If he feels that anything he says will hurt or anger you, he simply _won't_ say it". Not wanting to say any more, Remus swiftly went over to the kitchen and started preparing lunch, leaving Sirius staring at the letter forlornly. _Don't worry prongslet,_ he thought resolutely, _I promise I'll give you a better home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter – 3: A little pick me up**

 **Disclaimer –** I just own the plot. All characters are property of the esteemed J.K. Rowling

Friday couldn't come too quickly for Harry. Desperate for a change of scenery Harry did all he could to steer clear of his Uncle's gathering wrath. Unfortunately for him, things didn't seem to be going well at Uncle Vernon's office, leaving him in a bad mood when he returned home. But then again, it could also be the fact that Harry was home that was putting Uncle Vernon in a bad mood. One would simply never know.

The Dursleys treatment of Harry seemed to deteriorate as the holidays went on. Aunt Petunia would sometimes bang his head with a saucepan, Dudley and his goons were always up for a game of 'Harry – Hunting', and Uncle Vernon did not think it was a day well spent if he had not given Harry a single bruise.

Harry bravely took all of this in stride. He knew that Sirius was working hard for his guardianship. This summer would be the last time he saw the Dursleys, so he pretended the ill – treatment was just their sick idea of a 'good – bye gift'

By the time Friday arrived, Harry was already sporting a few colorful bruises on his chest and back from punches and faint discolorations on his arms from being dragged around a bit too much. Thankfully clothes and dress robes would cover those up.

As the day dragged on, Harry could hardly hide his glee at the prospect of spending time with his Godfather. A surprised Aunt Petunia had found him humming and jigging as he wiped the table clean and did not hesitate to give an earful about 'Ungrateful freaks who were not content with what they had'. The derogatory comments did subdue him for an hour until he spied the clear sky outside and immediately began daydreaming about the coming evening.

Uncle Vernon had also come home early at 5 o' clock to 'make sure that freak does not forget who he is' and proceeded to cuff Harry whenever he was at arms – length.

As 7 o' clock drew nearer, Harry ducked into his room to change, after receiving a smack and dodging another. As he shimmied into his robes, careful not to irritate any tender skin, Harry began to think about a few fears that had been plaguing him all day.

 _What if he decides he doesn't want me with him?_ He wondered sitting on his bed after he had changed, _maybe he'll think I'm hopeless and leave me here._

As if sensing his negative thoughts, Hedwig gliding out of her cage and settled on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek with her face and nipping his ear affectionately, before swooping playfully and tickling his nose with her feathers. Laughing at her antics Harry stretched out his hand and Hedwig immediately perched on it. Harry stroked her feathers, "What do you think Hedwig? Does Sirius really want me or does he feel obliged to because I'm his godson?" he asked, well aware that many people would call him loony for asking advice from an owl. But strangely, Harry had always seen Hedwig as a friend rather than a pet, and she did have an uncanny way of understanding what he was saying. Just like now, when Hedwig seemed aghast at his question and immediately took flight hitting Harry softly over the head with her feathers as she made her way over to her cage as if to say, _don't be silly master._

Harry just smiled softly and walked over to her cage before snaking his hands through the bars and petting the snowy owl, "Thanks Hedwig" he crooned, "That's just what I needed"

….

Meanwhile downstairs, Uncle Vernon's brain had gone into overdrive. He had been kind enough to take one freak into his home and now another one was about to pollute his perfectly _normal_ family with his freakishness. It would not do! The sooner the convict (Vernon refused to believe he was innocent) took the boy off his hands, the better.

The doorbell startled Vernon out of his vengeful thoughts and he went to open it after he had wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. He could hear that _freak_ open the door to his room and almost tumble downstairs in excitement. Vernon scowled. The boy was becoming more and more insolent and that would have to be taken care of.

….

Sirius stood outside the Dursleys household after ringing the bell once. After some time he heard loud footsteps and a few thumping noises. Just as he had decided to ring the bell once again, the door opened to reveal an unfortunately familiar fat face. Ignoring the death ray glares he was receiving from him, Sirius smiled as pleasantly as he could and stepped around him and entered the living room. The thumping noises he discovered were from Harry almost falling down the stairs in his haste to come down.

Smiling in fondness, he moved towards the stairs only to stop short as he heard a hard voice.

"Why are you wearing that thing, you freak?"

"My godfather is coming to take to a gathering today, remember Aunt Petunia?" Harry's cool voice replied

"Well he hasn't come yet so you go stay in your room until you're asked to come down you, ill – mannered brat" the unknown voice hissed

Bristling at the insults his godson was receiving, Sirius stepped into the hallway and surveyed the scene before him. Petunia had Harry's arm firmly in her grasp and Harry was staring defiantly at her mouth open to reply when he spied Sirius, his expression changing to one of pure joy as he yelled "Sirius!"

Sirius moved over to his godson's side and wrenched his arm from her grasp, earning a squeal from the horse – faced woman.

"Were you insulting my godson for no particular reason?" Sirius asked in a cold voice and felt Harry stiffen up beside him so he squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, surprised and a little hurt when Harry flinched away.

Petunia's eyes were darting all over the place, looking for a route to escape, "I-I n-no…..I mean" her voice faded into pitiful whimpers as Sirius narrowed his eyes and spoke in the same cold voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine, "Let's hope it never happens again"

Sirius glared at Petunia for a full minute before a gentle tug on his robes made him look into his godsons face, "Sirius, I think we should leave now" he whispered.

Reluctantly nodding, Sirius made to exit the house, Vernon staying well out of his way and Dudley barely hiding behind a sofa. Amused at their reactions and feeling especially Marauder – like, Sirius went over and clamped a hand on Dudley's shoulder, startling Harry and Vernon and scaring Dudley so badly that he took off for the stairs tripping himself twice and banging his bedroom door, leaving a hysterically laughing Harry and Sirius downstairs.

After calming down Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently led him out of the house, noticing with great satisfaction that Vernon was shivering in fear.

Once outside Harry stopped short after seeing the luxurious car waiting outside. It was not too big but definitely expensive. "That's our car?" Harry asked in disbelief. Chuckling, Sirius nodded an affirmative and asked Harry to get comfortable in the backseat.

After settling down in the backseat, Harry immediately noticed that they weren't the only ones in the car. Professor Lupin was sitting in the passenger's seat and smiled at Harry who returned it hesitantly. Surprisingly, Sirius was driving and after catching Harry's quizzical look assured him that he knew how to drive and they took off for the gathering.

It took an hour for them to reach the soiree as Sirius insisted in calling it. Harry curiously peeked out the window as the car slowed down and his eyes widened in surprise. The party was being held inside of a humongous tent that looked like it could fit at least five hundred people before it got crowded. Chairs and tables were set out outside the tent, providing a more private and quiet area for people to talk.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Harry all but burst out of the car, eagerly wanting a closer look. A large crowd was already inside and Harry felt nervousness well up inside of him. The boy – who – lived and crowds did not mix well.

A comforting hand on his shoulder made Harry look up into Sirius' smiling face. Harry smiled back, thankful that Sirius had chosen the uninjured shoulder to squeeze, unlike at the Dursleys, where he had irritated an old bruise.

"Is something wrong, pup?" Sirius asked, noticing the nervous look on his godsons face. Harry seemed to hesitate before answering, "Uh... well... I don't… do well in crowds" he said, looking a bit ashamed, but Sirius immediately understood the problem, "The reporters don't leave you alone do they?" he said knowingly.

Harry sighed and nodded, looking up at the tent and squaring his slim shoulders, "But it's okay. It's nothing I haven't faced before" he said making Sirius smile at his determination, "Don't worry I'll go first" Sirius assured him before nodding to Remus who followed him towards the tent with Harry bringing up the rear.

At the gate they had to go through a security check and were given special cards according to their status. Sirius was immediately given a V.I.P. card and just when Remus was about to receive one (on account of being Sirius' guest), he politely declined and stated he was a werewolf.

The reaction was instant. The security officer immediately backed off and gave him another card to hang around his neck that, to Harry's horror, read WEREWOLF in big bold letters.

Shocked at the behavior, Harry could only stare at Professor Lupin in disbelief. The officer now rushed to give Harry his own V.I.P card and misinterpreted Harry's expression to be one of disgust.

"The people that come to these exclusive events these days, am I right?" the officer said nonchalantly, unaware that he was adding fuel to Harry's temper until Harry snatched the card out of his hands with extreme ferocity, "That's not what I was thinking" Harry snarled, not noticing that Sirius and Remus were waiting for him and witnessing his anger "I'm disgusted at people like you who treat a perfectly healthy man like dirt and expect to be praised for it" he finished, giving the flustered and confused officer a final glare before stomping off and nearly bumping into Sirius who was staring at him with a proud smile on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked anxiously eyeing the two men. To his surprise, Sirius pulled him into a fierce embrace that he returned after a while. Pulling back Sirius ruffled his hair, "Not at all pup. In fact you did a very right thing. Moony never lets me stand up for him and it's good to see someone else did"

Harry suddenly turned to Remus, "why did you tell him you were a werewolf, Professor?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head, "It's public knowledge that I'm a werewolf after the fiasco at Hogwarts. If I accepted the V.I.P. card, it would only be a matter of time before someone recognized me and accused me of 'misusing my status'"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the statement, "That's just wrong" he said evenly making Sirius chuckle, "Some people in the Wizarding world have gone loopy, kiddo, but there's nothing we can do about it" he said looping an arm around his godson as they made their way over to the main area.

Harry sighed as he cautiously leaned into Sirius' hold, delighted when Sirius just held him tighter, rather than letting go. Assured that Sirius did not mind his company, Harry began to look around the tent from his position at Sirius' side when a shout nearly blew him over

"THERE HE IS! IT'S REALLY HIM! IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

 **A/N:** so there it is the third chapter. I hope all of you like it and stay tuned for more updates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: And Drop me off**

 **A/N:** So many views. I am shocked beyond compare. You guys are the best! Thanks sooooo much! Another chapter just for you!

 **Disclaimer:** A few OC's will appear in this chapter (namely Kate and Austin). Other than these, all other characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling.

Sirius and Remus could only stare in shock as the huge crowd immediately engulfed Harry and carried him to the center of the melee. Sirius snapped out of his stupor first and dove into the crowd, hurrying towards his godson, who was trapped in the center, surrounded by dozens of 'fans', awkwardly giving autographs.

Just as Sirius had caught sight of his godson's messy hair, a high pitched voice could be heard shrieking in the poor boy's ear, "Mr. Potter! What a delight! We must get away from this crowd for a place for you to give me an exclusive interview for the Daily Prophet!" and without waiting for Harry to answer, the woman dragged him off, not minding the several hits Harry was receiving from stray elbows and arms.

Sirius gave a groan and continued his quest. Even from a distance it was clear that Harry was struggling to free himself of the blond woman's vice – like grip. Sirius swiveled his head around to check for Remus who was nowhere to be seen. Turning back, Sirius managed to catch sight of Harry's black dress pants as he disappeared into a curtained alcove. Sighing with relief, Sirius headed over to the alcove and heard the two voices gradually increase in volume

"So tell me Mister Potter, what do you think of this party?"

"I'm sorry miss, but I really must go, my godfather must be wait-"

"Oh, no worries, just tell me, rumor has it that a werewolf escorted you here? Is it true?"

"I can't – wait, what is your quill writing? ' _used charms to change the color of his eyes to an unusual green'_ I did not use charms to change my eye color!"

Sirius suddenly burst into the stiflingly small alcove and grabbed Harry who thankfully stood up. Sirius glared at the woman, "I would appreciate it if you asked his guardians before whisking him off next time" Sirius said and guided Harry out, not missing the subdued look on his face as they made their way over to a waiting Remus.

"Did she say something wrong to you pup?" Sirius asked cautiously. Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, before clamping it shut again. "What's on your mind then, Har?" Sirius gently prodded,

Harry seemed to blush at the nickname, "I'm sorry" he blurted out suddenly, startling Sirius and Remus, who had walked over to them by now. "I must be a nuisance right now with you having to run after me"

Sirius stared compassionately at Harry before cupping his hands underneath Harry's chin, forcing him to look up. "You'll never be a nuisance bud" Sirius said quietly, "We wanted to look after you. That's why you're here and that's why I want you to move in with me." He finished, planting a kiss atop Harry's head and startling him.

Remus nodded to emphasize Sirius' point before continuing, "We don't care how much trouble you get yourself into, cub, we care for you and we'll always be there for you"

Harry smiled up at them, feeling loved for the first time in his life. "Thank you" he said sincerely, earning smiles from both adults. Just then a family came over to them. The father seemed like an aristocratic man and the wife seemed kind and motherly. The two kids, probably twins, a boy and a girl were discussing something behind their parents. All of them had the same chocolaty brown hair and the twins had pale blue eyes like their father but the woman had a darker blue eye color.

The man immediately started conversing with Sirius, apparently struck by his 'pureblood looks', and introduced himself as Lucifer Alderton, "Pureblood Wizards are become rarer and rarer these days, don't you think?" Lucifer said in a rather stuck up voice, instantly reminding Harry of Malfoy.

As the grown – ups conversed, Harry focused his attention on the twins who were furtively glancing up at their parents from time to time. Glancing back at the adults, Harry saw that Mr. Alderton had moved on to trying to get Sirius to reveal how many vaults he owned while Mrs. Alderton was quietly chatting with Remus about Ancient Runes. Making his choice, Harry tapped the shoulder of the nearest twin, the boy, "Hi, I'm Harry"

The twins immediately stopped talking and gazed at Harry before breaking into identical wide smiles. "I'm Kate" said the girl, "And I'm Austin" the boy finished, giving a final glance to his parents.

Austin suddenly leaned towards Harry, "want to see something cool!" he whispered, pointing towards one of his pockets which held a strange, moving lump. "Sure" said Harry, hoping it wasn't another one of the Cornish Pixies that Professor Lockhart had shown them in their second year.

"Then follow us!" Kate said eagerly, taking off towards the neat gardens that surrounded the tent. Harry obediently followed her, hoping Sirius wouldn't mind him going off with his new friends.

Harry followed the twins outside the tent and saw that they were eagerly waiting for him. Going over to join them, Harry noticed that Austin had taken out the lump and now on his hand stood a tiny, goblin – like creature, barely the size of a matchbox, looking disgruntled at the fact that he was being gawked at by a couple of children.

"What is it?" asked Harry in awe for he had never seen such a tiny creature before. "It's a Duwende" whispered Kate. Suddenly the Duwende leapt from Austin's hand to Harry's shoulder and stared at Harry with his beady eyes. Harry stared right back. He could feel a sensation at the back of his mind, but quickly pushed it away, guessing that it had something to do with the Duwnde. Unnerved, the Duwende leapt on to Harry's head and settled down there making Kate gasp.

"What is it?" asked Harry, hoping that the Duwende would not start attacking his head. "Duwendes are supposed to have very powerful hypnotic powers" said Kate in a hushed voice, still staring at the Duwnde on Harry's head, "They say if you stare into their eyes, they possess you and only a very powerful Wizard or Witch can resist their allure. If you do resist the possession, then they accept you and don't harm y-" Kate suddenly broke off, her eyes becoming glassy.

Austin waved a hand in front of his twins' face but Kate showed no sign of recognition. "What happened" cried Austin in a panicky voice. "I think she's been hypnotized or something" said Harry, carefully grabbing the Duwende and setting it down on the ground. The Duwende's eyes were fixated on Kate. Quickly making the connection, Harry slammed down a hand in front of the Duwende, breaking the eye contact. It did the trick and Kate blinked a few times before rubbing her head but it also sent the Duwende into an angry frenzy and he climbed on to Austin and began pulling out small fistfuls of hair making him scream. Harry grabbed the Duwende again and it bit him. He gave a small shriek of agony, the teeth had been sharp and had punctured the skin. Harry bent down to examine the cut but did not let go of the goblin like creature. Frustrated, the Duwende chanted a strange incantation and disappeared, leaving a spark of pain in Harry's hands.

Kate and Austin were immediately at his side, apologizing and thanking him at the same time as Harry cradled his bleeding hand. The bleeding did not stop though, and Harry cried out in frustration. Suddenly, sparks flew from the open wound and it sealed shut, not leaving behind any scars.

The three children stared at Harry's hand until Austin found his voice, "I guess that's the Duwende's way of saying sorry" he said in a shaky voice making the other two giggle hysterically.

"Where did you get him anyway?" Harry asked as he sat down on the soft grass. Kate and Austin quickly followed him. "We… uh… kind of kidnapped him when we went to the museum. They've got a whole section dedicated to foreign creatures. We figured they wouldn't miss one Duwende" Austin admitted suddenly looking much younger.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That's plain stupid" he said bluntly, startling Kate and Austin, "He could've been more dangerous. He could have hypnotized you and make you hurt each other. How did you think it was a good idea?" he scolded.

Judging by the guilty looks on their faces, it was clear the message had hit home. "We didn't think" said Kate in a small voice. Austin nodded and slung an arm around Kate "We thought it would be daring… and fun" said Austin, not brave enough to meet Harry's eyes.

"Well, it certainly was daring" said Harry in a dry voice, "How old are you anyway" he asked curiously. "We're turning eleven in August" said Austin, "How old are you?" Kate piped up. Harry smiled, glad that they hadn't taken the scolding too hard, "I'll turn fourteen in July" he said, making Kate and Austin swivel their heads around to face him, identical looks of shock on their faces. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" both screeched at the exact same time.

"Uh… well yeah. You'll be going next year I suppose?" Harry asked, a little weirded out by their enthusiasm. Both twins shook their heads dejectedly, "we can't" Said Kate, "Mum's getting us homeschooled" she finished.

"That's bad" said Harry sympathetically. He could not imagine _not_ going to Hogwarts. It was basically like a second home for him, or rather, a first home since Uncle Vernon never accepted him into his. Thinking about his Uncle sent a chill down Harry's spine. He would have to return tonight and the whole family was bound to be angry at their treatment thereby taking out their anger on him.

….

The rest of the evening went swimmingly. At dinnertime, Sirius, Remus and the adult Aldertons discovered the three kids sitting in the garden, laughing and chatting amiably. The Aldertons had to go and bid the three Goodnight and set off, leaving Sirius, Remus and Harry to go and get some dinner at the buffet table.

After a truly delicious dinner, Sirius had been cornered by a few journalists, wanting to know about his escape from Azkaban and after brushing them off he announced that it was high time that they leave, which made Harry want to wail, because it meant going back to the Dursleys.

Remus must have noticed his crestfallen expression because he slung an arm around Harry and reminded him that the guardianship papers would be signed by Monday, which instantly put Harry in a better mood.

As they made their way back to the car, Harry found himself next to Sirius, who immediately placed a hand on his shoulder, unfortunately the injured one, and chatted with him about this and that. It took every ounce of self – control Harry had to not flinch away from the casual touch, but he managed and thankfully slid out when they reached the car.

The drive back was in silence. Harry was too deep in thought to encourage conversation and the other two noticing this, chose to remain silent. As they neared Privet Drive, Harry could feel his heart sink lower and lower until the car stopped and it seemed to lodge itself in his throat.

Harry silently got out of the car and earnestly thanked Sirius and Remus for the wonderful night. Turning around and taking a deep breath, Harry set off towards the silent house, not noticing that Remus had gotten out behind him.

Remus set off behind him and stood still as Harry nervously rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened wide to reveal a huge menacing figure that immediately pulled Harry inside roughly and slammed the door shut. Frowning, Remus neared the door and made to ring the doorbell when his werewolf hearing caught an angry voice inside.

"- COMING AT THIS HOUR AND DISTURBING US YOU FREAK!"

Remus shivered at the hatred in the voice and silently sent a prayer to Harry and rang the doorbell. The door was opened and Vernon Dursley could be seen at the doorway. "Is there a problem inside" Remus asked concernedly.

To his surprise, Vernon snarled his reply, "we don't want any more of you freaks in this house get lost and leave us alone". Vernon growled at Remus before slamming the door and leaving a very confused and angry ex – professor behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter – 5: Take me away**

 **A/N:** Oh my god. So many favorites and follows! Thank you all! It's all because of you guys that I enjoy writing so much!

 **SilentAqua:** I love those kinds of stories too! Don't worry about Sirius. He is going to be the loving parent Harry deserves and as for the Dursleys… well, time will tell what Sirius will do to them. Cue evil laughter.

 **Professor Potterhead:** Aww, thanks so much! Love your username by the way.

 **Disclaimer:** everything except the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling

When Harry awoke the next morning, his eyes were gritty with sand and one cheek seemed to sting more than the other. Instantly, all the memories from last night came flooding back:

 _After Sirius and Professor Lupin dropped him off, his Uncle had dragged him inside and proceeded to give him the dressing down of his life, yelling how 'poor Diddykins' had barricaded himself in his room and refused to come down, even for dinner. Unfortunately for Harry, just then, Remus had rung the bell, asking if all was well inside. Uncle Vernon had shouted something at him before banging the door, stomping back and giving Harry a smack across the face that made his ears ring and white spots to dance before his vision._

 _Harry had somehow managed to dodge another punch and stumble up to his room, half blinded by the pain. Once in his room, Harry had parked himself at the window, gazing out at Sirius' car. After sometime, he saw Professor Lupin return to the car and say something to Sirius, who accompanied him to the front door again and rang the bell._

 _Uncle Vernon had once again opened the door and shouted some choice words before attempting to shut the door, but this time Sirius stopped him and demanded for a conversation._

 _Harry saw as the shouting match continued for a while before Sirius finally threatened Vernon and stomped to the car, Remus following him after sending a distasteful glare towards Harry's Uncle. Harry had watched as the car faded away into the distance, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he wondered what Uncle Vernon had in store for him the next day._

Now, Harry sat on his bed, heart thumping against his chest as he glanced towards the alarm clock. 6:45. Good, that meant nobody would be up and Harry could escape until Uncle Vernon had cooled down.

Harry quickly changed and headed downstairs into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Since it was a weekend, Harry knew the Dursleys would like to indulge, so after cutting the grapefruit quarters, he fried a few eggs and bacon and after eating breakfast, decided to go outside and out of Uncle Vernon's reach.

Unfortunately for him, though, just as he was walking out the door, Uncle Vernon traipsed downstairs, stopping short at the sight of Harry near the front door.

He suddenly lunged forward and it was only Harry's Quidditch skills that urged him to jump to a side, resulting in Uncle Vernon crashing to the floor and making Aunt Petunia and Dudley rush downstairs.

Harry, for his part, stared down at his uncle, shock and fear evident in his youthful face, until he murmured a hurried apology and rushed out of the house, every part of his brain screaming that he would be in for a major drubbing when he got back.

Nevertheless, Harry walked, or rather, jogged along the sidewalk till he reached Magnolia Crescent and then went over to a small children's park. Suddenly feeling tired, Harry sat down on one of the benches and buried his head in his hands, wishing desperately that Sirius would sign the papers quickly and pick him up from his dreaded relatives' house.

Harry stayed at the park till about nine o' clock before reluctantly starting his journey 'home'. Before he knew it, Harry was standing in front of the Dursleys door, contemplating whether he should knock or barge right in. deciding on being polite, Harry knocked quietly and stepped back. A few seconds later, Uncle Vernon wrenched the door open and stood panting before Harry, the remnants of his breakfast still visible on his numerous chins.

"Decided to grace us with your presence boy?" Uncle Vernon snarled, making Harry step further back to avoid the spittle freely flying from his mouth. Without waiting for an answer Uncle Vernon dragged Harry inside and slapped him such force that the poor boy landed with a thud on the floor, lip split and oozing blood.

Harry just stared steadfastly at his Uncle as he advanced, unsurprised when he felt blood trickle down his chin. _This is going to be bad._ He thought as he stared at the looming figure above him, bracing himself even before he saw the first punch coming…

….

Meanwhile, back at Remus home the 'Crescent Cottage', both he and Sirius were almost in a frenzy. The guardianship papers would be signed tomorrow and Sirius could go collect Harry then. But right now they had to get the house ready.

Boxes and boxes of Sirius' old possessions were being packed up and literally _thrown_ into the floo that led to one of Sirius' properties that he had inherited, being the new Head of the House of Black. Furniture was hurriedly, yet masterfully, transfigured and charmed, rooms were cleaned out and severe cutting spells were sent at the garden whose fauna had grown a little… _wild._

The two men also had a deadline to act up to. When they had gone to Ministry earlier in the day, Arthur had invited them to the Burrow for a pleasant dinner and none of the two had the heart to say no after they heard all the effort Molly was putting into the evening. So, by the evening came around, the two men had finished wearily unpacking the last of the boxes and were frantically rushing about like headless chickens to make themselves presentable. So, of course anyone listening in to their shouted conversion would think them worthy of being admitted to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.

"Moony! Where's my cufflink?"

"Padfoot! Did you charm my hair purple?"

"Remus! Is the key supposed to be talking?"

"Sirius Black! Get out of the bathroom right now!"

Remus, of course, being more organized was ready first and came out of his room to the amusing sight of Sirius still in search of his cufflinks while a very irritated Hedwig was trying to get his attention. Unfortunately for Sirius, he was too lost in his quest and kept swatting at the snowy owl that brought news from his godson.

"Sirius, do you notice what you're doing?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes! I'm trying to look for my ruby cufflinks and this…" Sirius paused to take a swipe at Hedwig, "dratted owl keeps disturbing me. I thought you locked Ursa in her cage?" the poor man resumed the search for his missing ruby cufflinks, which Remus noticed were actually on the coffee table (kept so by Sirius himself) half – covered by an old edition of the Daily Prophet so he picked them up and went over to his old friend.

"That's not Ursa, Sirius" Remus said quietly, pressing the cufflinks into Sirius' hands. Both the statement and the pressure on his hand made Sirius look up, first at the long lost cufflinks in his hands and then at the impatient snowy owl hovering behind him.

"Hedwig!" Sirius cried out joyfully, making Remus laugh. Anyone who brought news of Harry to Sirius was instantly favored and sure enough, Sirius immediately led Hedwig into the kitchen to get some owl treats leaving Remus to clear up the mess Sirius had left in his wake.

Moments later when Remus entered the kitchen, he saw that Sirius was immersed in his letter, Hedwig munching the last of her owl treats before flying out the open window. A soft smile was gracing Sirius' lips when he finally finished reading and handed the letter over to Remus.

 _Dear Sirius, (and Professor Lupin if you're there)_

 _I had an amazing time last night, thank you so much! I don't really have anything much to say, just thought I'd write to you because I had an awful lot of fun yesterday. Dudley actually locked himself in his room after you supposedly 'traumatized' him. Amazing what a clap on the shoulder from a 'mass – murderer' will do to you. Anyway, Hedwig may be a little grumpy when she comes over (I woke her up to send this). Really looking forward to seeing you again Sirius_

 _Your godson_

 _Harry Potter_

Remus chuckled at the letter, "That boy has got to stop calling me 'Professor Lupin'" he said, Sirius joining in his laughter before plucking the letter from Remus' fingers and placing it in a drawer that held all the letters Harry had sent him.

"Let's get going Padfoot" Remus said, knowing that if he let Sirius riffle through the letters, he wouldn't be able to drag him away. Sirius reluctantly walked over to floo after pocketing a small muggle notepad and pen. He had decided he would ask the Weasley family for ideas to decorate Harry's new room, since they were such close friends.

Quickly tossing in a handful of the sparkling green powder Sirius yelled, "The Burrow" before stepping in and disappearing in a flash of flames. Remus quickly followed after locking the door and switching off the lights.

….

Back at Privet Drive, Harry was groaning as he tended to his battered, aching body. Bruises covered his back and front so he was vigorously rubbing some ointment on them. The Dursleys were eating lunch downstairs (which Harry had cooked yet not eaten). A yell from downstairs alerted Harry that it was time to wash the dishes, so he quickly slipped on a shirt, letting out a small hiss of pain, before trudging downstairs.

Uncle Vernon was on the couch, steadfastly ignoring Harry, which was just the way he liked it, yet Harry did not miss the faint look of fear on his uncle's face. _Probably worried what Sirius will do to them if he finds out about the beating,_ Harry mentally scoffed, _no chance of that happening,_ he thought grimly walking over to the sink.

After dealing with the dishes and wiping the table clean, Harry turned around, only to stop short as he saw Uncle Vernon looming over.

"We're going out tonight to treat poor Diddums after that sick godfather of yours traumatized him" he sneered, "I'm graciously giving the rest of the day free to you so you better not cause any problems" he finished.

Harry immediately caught on. 'Causing problems' was telling Sirius about his home life. Since he had no intention of doing it anyway, Harry nodded before sidling past him and going upstairs.

As he passed his cousin's room, Harry couldn't help but popping his head in and saying in a creepy voice, "My godfather's coming for you". Giggling at the scream that followed Harry ran to his room and locked himself inside, making sure that he had plenty of food under the loose floorboard, before writing a letter to Sirius, thanking him for last night and two others to Ron and Hermione. He woke up Hedwig, who looked at him crossly all the while he tied the parchment to her leg, and set her out the window after giving her clear instructions to give it to Sirius personally.

Harry lay down, spread – eagled (or as much as he could spread) on the bed, thinking over the events of yesterday, that seemed so long ago, and wishing he could relive it again. He kept remembering all the different names Sirius had called him. _Kiddo_ , _bud, Har, pup_ and even an occasional _cub_ from Professor Lupin and felt his heart swell as he remembered the raw emotion on his to be Guardians' face.

Harry turned over on his side, letting out another groan of pain as his tired mind and body slowly drifted towards sleep.

….

Sirius stepped gracefully out of the fireplace, followed by a slightly stumbling Remus. He quickly steadied his friend and strode over to the Weasleys with a relaxed but somehow elegant air that had struck Mr. Alderton the previous day.

Mrs. Weasley was instantly gushing over the guests and barking orders at the rest of the family and in two minutes flat, the entire Weasley clan, including Bill and Charlie who had arrived home, and the two guests were congregated outside at the picnic tables.

Cheerful chatter was spread out across the table. Sirius ruefully noticed that Molly was being a little stiff with him, but the rest of the Weasley family had warmed up to his fun personality. As the fabulous dinner came to an end (too soon for Ron and Sirius' liking) the two Marauders finally asked for some ideas regarding Harry's new room and immediately set the whole table in uproar.

Everyone wanted to help since all of them had already accepted Harry as an honorary Weasley. Molly and Ginny were gabbling on about photographs, the twins, Ron and Arthur were, strangely enough, talking about some flying car and the eldest two siblings were being told about Harry by an pompous Percy, since they had never met him personally. Finally it was decided that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could tell Remus all about Harry while Sirius agreed to go up to Ron's room and duplicate a few photos.

As the Twins, Ron, Ginny and Sirius climbed up the stairs, Percy strode past them, muttering something about his new job and cauldron bottoms making the kids burst into laughter. They split off as they reached the second floor, going into their respective rooms.

As Sirius entered Ron's room, he was bombarded with his bright orange walls and Chudley Canon posters. He couldn't help but say, "I hope Harry doesn't like orange this much". Ron blushed fiercely and shook his head before going over to his bedside table and pulling out a few photographs and handing them to Sirius with a smile.

Sirius couldn't help but sigh fondly as he riffled through the pictures, Ron trying to look over his shoulder at the same time. "I had to take them from Colin, a second year. He almost burst out in tears when I asked for a few" Ron stated. Sirius could only hum in acknowledgement. The first photo was of the three friends in the common room. Hermione was explaining something to Ron and, by his dazed expression, was not doing a good job while Harry was half-hanging off a nearby couch, laughing at his best mate's fate. The second was of the three trudging down to Hagrid's one day but the third was by far the best. It was obviously after winning a Quidditch match, and consisted of the three friends squeezed together, Harry in the middle, still in his Quidditch robes, clutching a snitch, Ron to his left with crazy red and gold stripes painted on his face and Hermione to his right, wearing a Gryffindor scarf around her neck and waving a team flag.

The three looked blissfully happy, no care in the world as they celebrated their victory and the resemblance to the Marauders made Sirius' heart ache. The other photos were not so special. Few of them were blurry and some were just random, like one of the three walking into the Great Hall.

"I see this Colin persona has a stalking problem" Sirius stated dryly, making Ron giggle. "Tell me about it! The bloke nearly drove Harry mad in our second year" Ron responded.

Sirius finally selected a few pictures, including the one of the three after the Quidditch Match, before he turned to Ron who was now on his bed. Sirius went over and sat next to him and handed him the chosen photos and told him to hold them up straight. When Ron had complied, Sirius tapped each with his wand and muttered a few words and another copy appeared beside him on the bed.

Sirius quickly gathered all the photos up and winked playfully at Ron, who grinned back before averting his eyes and seeming to ponder something. Sirius decided not to question this and followed his own train of thought.

A few seconds passed before Sirius turned to his godson's best mate and voiced a fear that had been plaguing him for a while now, "Ron, does Harry's relatives treat him right?" he asked, barely managing to keep his voice steady. Ron looked up at him in surprise before visibly gulping, "Er… well they don't exactly adore him… and well… they did put bars on his window but-"

"They what?" Sirius screeched, horrified at the idea of his beloved Godson living somewhere like that for twelve years, but Ron merely nodded, looking a little ashamed, "We – the twins and I that is – had to go and rescue him with our flying car. That fat uncle of his almost latched himself on to Harry but we ended up dropping him out the window" he deadpanned, wondering if Sirius would be enraged or amused.

Sirius, being the Marauder he was, immediately let out a guffaw before he sobered up. "That's why he was so desperate to come live with me" said Sirius, a bit hurt that his Godson merely thought of him as an escape route, but Ron immediately soothed his fears.

"Of course that's not the only reason! Harry adores you! When your trial was in progress and we were stuck at school, he almost burst at the seams worrying about you, and he only stopped bouncing of the walls when Hermione threatened to body – bind him" Ron seemed to hesitate before continuing softly, "Harry really admires you. When you told about moving in, he had to do about a dozen laps on his broomstick before he calmed down"

Sirius stared at Ron in Surprise before a smile broke out on his face. He bade farewell to Ron before traipsing downstairs all the while running Ron's words over and over in his head and feeling like the luckiest person on the planet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** _ **Our**_ **Home**

 **A/N:** okay so, nothing much to say, the updates may get a little slower because my school reopened (the horror!) and I'm sorry, but what can I say? I need my education.

 **Professor Potterhead:** I love the nickname too! It's just so adorable! I know Harry might seem like a tiny adult sometimes, but, living with the Dursleys and facing off Voldemort will do that to you. Don't worry though, childish Harry… coming right up!

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the great and goodly J.K. Rowling. I am just allowed to play in her amazing sandbox.

The next day went quite differently for Sirius and Harry. Sirius and Remus made another trip to the Ministry and almost had to camp out there because the Minister was 'too busy' (or rather too scared) to see them. Finally, after getting the required signature, they flooed over to Professor Dumbledore's office, which was still crowded with portraits of previous headmasters/headmistresses and whirring, spinning contraptions.

"Ah boys, you're here!" exclaimed the old headmaster from behind the desk. He gestured for them to sit and offered his customary lemon drops. Sirius, in his elation of getting custody of Harry, gladly accepted one while Remus declined.

"Professor uh I mean Albus, we just need your signature and then we can go pick up Harry tomorrow!" Sirius gushed out in one breath, however, the headmaster looked less than pleased.

"Sirius, are you sure this is for the better? Don't you think Harry will be safer at his Uncle's house?" he questioned softly, not noticing that both Sirius and Remus were giving him black looks.

"Albus, I don't think those blasted 'relatives' of his even care for him. His whale of an uncle started yelling at us because we were at his doorstep!" Sirius fumed, "And however many times you bring this up, my mind won't change. I'm his godfather and I want him to move in with me, and the only person who can stop me is Harry himself, so shut up"

"Sirius!" Remus chastised half-heartedly before turning to his former headmaster, "I'm sorry Albus, but he really is set on getting Harry's guardianship. If you don't mind please just sign the papers and we'll be off"

Dumbledore gave a sigh before conjuring a quill and quickly signing the papers and then pricked his finger to allow a few drops of blood to stain the sheet, showing his approval. Sirius stared at the blood stain, remembering how the Minister had almost chickened out of pricking his finger.

As soon as the ink was dry, Sirius snatched the forms away, "Thank you Headmaster" he said icily. Albus was already in his bad graces because of his obnoxious and excessive nosiness. This meeting just made his disgust rise to the surface. He quickly and carefully folded the parchment and strode over to the fireplace. After giving a final, curt nod to Dumbledore, he disappeared in a flash of flames. Remus quickly followed him after giving an apologetic glance to the old man who smiled back serenely.

….

Meanwhile, Harry's day was not going so well. He had woken up to Aunt Petunia's incessant and annoying banging and had went downstairs half-asleep only to receive a saucepan to the head. After preparing and eating breakfast, a long list of chores was placed into his hands and he was sent outside to complete the first task which was _mowing the lawn_. As Harry struggled with the ancient lawnmower, he couldn't help but wonder what Sirius was doing.

 _Probably enjoying his last day of freedom before a stupid fourteen-year old ruins it,_ a nasty part of brain said, sounding rather like Snape, but he immediately squalled the thought. His godfather had broken out of Azkaban, risking his soul, to ensure no harm befell Harry. Sirius wasn't going to begrudge him anything.

Till the time the clock struck nine and Harry had to get inside to cook dinner, his list of chores was anything but finished. Apparently, he still had to sweep the yard (God knew why), clean out the attic (does anyone even go up there?) and dust the shelves. So, of course, he had to go without dinner and Uncle Vernon took it upon himself to heap verbal abuse upon him and lock him in his room, after delivering a few well-aimed punches that made his nephew groan in pain.

 _Just come quickly Sirius,_ thought Harry as he curled up into a ball and let two tears slide down his face. _Just come quickly…_

….

The next day dawned bright and cheery for Sirius and Remus yet it did nothing to raise the spirits of a certain thirteen year old. Nevertheless, not knowing his godson's plight, Sirius bounded over to Remus' room and shook him by the shoulder, demanding breakfast and proclaiming what a lovely day it was.

Remus grudgingly got out of bed, amused to see Sirius up and about so early when usually, he had to be dragged out when the clock was nearing noon. _I guess that's what love does to you._ Thought Remus as he went downstairs, followed by a trotting dog.

After cooking breakfast and setting it down on the table, Remus went to collect the newspaper from an impatient looking owl tapping on the window. As he sat down at the table and ate his breakfast, he snuck a peek at Sirius from behind his newspaper and saw him almost inhaling his bacon, eggs and toast. Remus shook his head, chuckling softly. _Some things never change…_

….

A few hours later, Sirius was making his way over to Privet Drive. He had asked Remus to come but he had politely declined. To be honest, Sirius was glad Remus was not here. It gave him a chance to drive his old motorcycle again and boy, did it feel good!

As he expertly parked in the Dursleys driveway, Sirius couldn't help but feel a little jittery as he walked over to the front door. Seeing Harry made him want to leap for joy, but his relatives were a different situation.

He quickly rapped on the door, wanting to collect his godson and get out of the vile place and never be back. A few moments later, the horse-like face of Petunia appeared and she stared at him in fear and surprise before disdainfully ushering him inside.

"The fr- boy is in the kitchen" she informed shortly, before stomping off to inform her husband. Smiling in satisfaction and dismissing her unfriendly tone as normal, Sirius walked over to the kitchen and swept his eyes around for his godson, stopping short when he saw him.

The young boy was wiping the table clean and the only word to describe at the moment was dispirited. His normally shining emerald eyes were bored and listless and he went through the chore with an air of practiced efficiency. Wanting to surprise him, Sirius crept up slowly behind him, trying to stay in the shadows, when Vernon arrived at the scene and stalked towards Harry, not noticing Sirius.

"Boy aren't you done yet?" he shrieked, catching Sirius by surprise.

"No Uncle Vernon" came Harry's bored reply.

Suddenly to Sirius' horror, Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and dragged the surprised boy towards himself, "Listen up you freak, your Aunt says that bratty Godfather of yours is here and you better hope he's come to pick you up because I'm not letting you go out on joyrides with him, unless he's paying"

Sirius felt a rush of pride as Harry defiantly answered back, "Don't insult Sirius like that!" but immediately felt rage build up as he saw Vernon raise his hand to strike the young boy. Acting quickly, Sirius leapt forward and grabbed his wrist, before twisting it around and making the obese man yelp and release Harry.

"Don't try that again. _Ever_ " snarled Sirius and released the fat man and returned his attention to his young charge when he felt a force barrel into him and hold him tight. He stared down in surprise at his godson's messy mop, for he was the one hugging him. After a moments' hesitation, he returned the hug full-force before placing his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushing him away to look at him better.

The childish gleam was back in his eyes and his smile almost threatened to tear his face in half. Sirius laughed at his expression before ruffling his hair and walking out into the living room with his godson following.

To Harry's surprise and Petunia's disgust, Sirius immediately sank into one of the comfortable looking armchairs and gestured for Harry to do the same. Harry gave a furtive glance towards his aunt before complying and the small action did not go unnoticed by his Godfather.

Sirius gave a cold glance to Petunia before speaking, "Tell your husband to get over here"

Petunia looked as if she wanted to argue but a single glare sent her scuttling off to the kitchen. Sirius looked over at his godson who was looking as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Feeling a burst of fondness for his best friend's son, Sirius reached out and grasped one of Harry's hands, making him look up, "You okay pup?" he questioned softly.

Harry smiled before answering, "I am now"

Sirius grinned at him before looking away and noticing that Vernon and Petunia had entered the living room, whispering conspiratorially but a fierce scowl from Sirius put an end to that.

Sirius sat up stiffly and went straight to the point, "I need your signature on these papers" he said curtly, nodding his head at Vernon. Mr. Dursley seemed to tremble under gaze before he stepped forward and pulled out a pen to sign.

Sirius glared at the muggle version of a quill disdainfully before leaning in towards Vernon and whispering in his ear, "I see you ignored the warning I gave you a week ago… don't think I'll forget this, Dursley, and if I find out that you did anything else to him I'll come back here and hex you into the next _millennia"_

As he leant back, Sirius was pleased to notice that Mr. Dursley's trembling had increased tenfold and quickly snatched the paper up before growling at Vernon and leading Harry up to his room.

"How much time will it take for you to pack all your things, pup?" Sirius asked on their way upstairs. Harry looked up at him in surprise, "But I'm already packed" he answered, confused.

Sirius stared at him in shock, "What? How?" Harry smiled a little sheepishly, "You told me that the signing would be done by Monday, so I figured I should be ready" he replied and ran off to his room, emerging moments later, carrying Hedwig's empty cage and dragging his trunk.

Sirius chuckled at his godson's enthusiasm and tapped his wand on the trunk and cage shrinking them and stuffing them in his pocket, a little unnerved when he noticed Harry staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Is everything alright Harry? Did I do something wrong?" he asked cautiously, breaking Harry out of his stupor. "Won't I get in trouble because you used magic?" he asked fearfully.

Sirius shook his head, amazed that nobody had thought of telling this to him, "The Ministry will be able to see that _I_ cast the shrinking spell" he explained. Surprisingly Harry's eyebrows shot up at this, "That didn't stop them from blaming me for Dobby's magic" he blurted out, looking distinctly unsettled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name and stored it away for further reference. For now he just led Harry downstairs and out of the house with a smile, knowing that he wouldn't want to say goodbye to his 'relatives'. As the stepped out, Sirius felt Harry stop in shock as he caught sight of the motorbike parked in the driveway and cocked his head at him, "You like it?" he asked casually.

"I do! But there's something familiar about it, I can't put my finger on it though" Harry replied, meeting his godfather's gaze and smiling. Sirius smiled right back, "You shouldn't remember it but Hagrid brought you here on this very bike" he informed patting the motorbike fondly, "Now get on! I have to show the new house!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry quickly complied, grinning all the time, "Your new house?" he asked innocently and Sirius flashed him a small smile before taking off.

" _Our_ new house"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Now, this is what I call a home**

 **A/N:** I know, I know I'm late but you can't blame me! School is being so unfair and tests are coming up. The uploads may not be as frequent. Sorry, but you have to deal with it. oh and please, please, please review.

 **Professor Potterhead** : Aww thanks! It means a lot to me that you like it

 **SilentAqua:** That is awesome advice, I'll try to include it but I will say this – my Harry is really not afraid of beatings. To him it seems normal. I hope you like how the story progresses and I'm trying to make Harry be shy and afraid of the spotlight. Do keep reading and reviewing! 

As godfather and godson made their way to their new house, Sirius noticed just how tightly Harry was grasping his waist. The hold definitely wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it felt very nice, but Sirius was worried that Harry found the whole 'flying motorcycle' experience too frightening, even though the seat had a special anti-falling charm, courtesy of Lily, but then again, Harry didn't know that. Quickly turning around, Sirius yelled to be heard above the wind, "You okay back there Har?" he asked.

Harry yelled his reply back, "Yeah I am. This is AMAZING Sirius" he gushed looking a bit starry-eyed. Sirius managed to give him a small smile before turning back. In fact, unknown to Sirius, Harry was in his element. Flying just felt so right and the motorcycle was no exception. Sighing contentedly and resting his cheek on his godfathers back, Harry slowly closed his eyes and felt the wind buffet against his face and pull back the hair that covered his infamous scar. He could definitely get used to this.

….

As Sirius gently urged the motorcycle to descend and finally stop, Harry snapped out of his doze when a strangely familiar cry rang through. He peeked over Sirius' shoulder and let out a shout of joy as he saw a very familiar hippogriff make its way over to them.

Sirius chuckled and dismounted the motorcycle and went over to pet the humongous creature. "This little buddy has been very helpful. He even cleared out a few rats and weasels for us." Sirius said tickling Buckbeak under the chin, "Mighty more useful than _that_ thing over there" he finished jutting his chin out to gesture to a pure black cat dozing on a wall.

Harry glanced curiously at the cat before attempting to dismount himself. The long journey had numbed his leg muscles and Harry wobbled around after jumping down until Sirius skipped over and grasped his arm, unfortunately too tightly.

Harry gave a painful yelp and snatched his arm away, as Sirius' hand irritated a couple of fresh bruises, before remembering himself and flushing a deep crimson. Sirius looked down at him almost horrorstruck at his reaction.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled, surprising Sirius even more, "I forgot… where I was… for a moment" he whispered fidgeting nervously. Sirius cautiously rested a hand around his shoulder, relieved beyond comprehension when Harry almost deflated into his side. "We're having a talk about this later, bud" He answered, pulling Harry closer, "Let's get inside now".

Harry nodded mutely, not at all looking forward to what Sirius had to say to him. _I just had to fudge it all up as soon as I set foot on the ground,_ he thought angrily, as he gave Buckbeak a pat before following his godfather.

The front gates were a magnificent affair in themselves. Painted a gleaming silver, it almost hurt your eyes to look at it. Sirius stopped in front of them and placed his hand on a strange hollow in the wall. Sparks of silver magic surrounded his hand and the gates opened to reveal what could only be described as a villa.

It had been painted recently – by magic or muggle ways Harry did not know – and the whole building shone a calming cream color with a dark blue roof. A large expanse of green grass surrounded the building on all sides. Harry could only stare as Sirius laughed and almost propelled him towards the three-story estate.

"That's your home?" Harry asked incredulously. It seemed too good to be true. "Our house kiddo" answered Sirius, playfully ruffling the young boy's messy hair, "And yes, it is where we're living. The House of Black is an ancient and noble house and this is one of the smaller estates."

Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "smaller estates?" he asked, "then what do the _bigger_ estates look like?"

Sirius grinned once more, "It's about as big as your own estates" he answered solemnly, waiting for Harry's reaction. "My estates?" Harry whispered weakly, "I own estates?"

Sirius turned to Harry, "Dumbledore didn't tell you?" he asked surprised. Why in Merlin's name had anyone not told the young lord, for that was what he was, that he owned quite an impressive amount of estates? "I'll tell you everything later, bud, but for now let's concentrate on reaching the front door."

Harry nodded, an energetic grin back on his face, and jogged up to the front door, which had low relief carvings on it. Harry watched in awe as Sirius repeated the same process from before to open it and ushered Harry inside.

If possible, the inside looked even better than the outside. Although it looked like a place Draco Malfoy would die to live in, it also had a homey vibe too it which made Harry love it all the more. Sirius quickly unshrunk Harry's belongings and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, two small house elves appeared.

"Roggy, would you mind taking these and placing them in Harry Potter's room and Voory can you prepare lunch for 3 people?" he requested. The two house elves were ecstatic because their master needed them and instantly apparated away to complete their different tasks.

Remus Lupin suddenly came sauntering into the room and smiled at Harry, "thought I heard you" he stated coming over to them. Sirius smiled at his old friend, "I hope you're staying a night Mooney?" he asked. Remus nodded absentmindedly before reaching over and flicking a leaf off Harry's hair. "I see you rode your motorcycle" he stated dryly.

A few seconds later, the house elf named Voory appeared again, "Master Black, lunch has been served for you and yous friends" he announced in his squeaky voice. Sirius smiled down at the house elf who had walked over to Harry, "Little master want Voory to clean clothes of Little Master?" he asked timidly. At Harry's nod, Voory snapped his fingers making all the dust and grime Harry's shirt seemed to have collected disappear with a pop.

"Thanks a lot, Voory. That was very helpful" said Harry, looking down at his now clean, though still oversized, shirt. Voory, on the other hand, burst into tears making the others stare at him. "Oh young Master has accepted Voory! Voory is very happy! Dobby tell Voory about Harry Potter sir, say Harry Potter is kinder than most wizards, sir! He be right Harry Potter sir, you is kind" he managed to gasp out between heartfelt sobs, which made Harry blush and feel uncomfortable.

Sirius, probably having experienced this before, gently calmed the little elf and sent him on his way before turning to Harry with an enormous grin on his face, "Someone's quite popular with the house elves" he singsonged, wiggling his eyebrows at his godson, "so what did you do to earn the respect of this Dobby fellow?" he asked.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, a small smile finding its way onto his face, "Dobby broke into my house during my first summer holidays and I asked him to sit. He got a little… emotional and ended up creating a huge racket in my room". The teenager rubbed his head before continuing, "He was the Malfoy's house elf and since I probably treated him better than them, he probably grew a bit… attached to me. I haven't seen him for quite a while though"

Sirius and Remus chuckled a bit before making their way over to the dining hall, "Well, it's no surprise then, Harry, you are very well mannered" said Remus, "though you do have an odd affinity for getting into trouble"

The trio burst into laughter as they moved upstairs. The second floor was the 'family floor' as Sirius had dubbed it. It was far less extravagant and had a comfortable, homey environment. All of the bedrooms were on the second floor, save a few guest bedrooms on the first floor.

As they made their way over to the 'informal' dining room, Sirius kept pointing out different rooms to Harry. He pointed out a movie room, a den, a club room and other things that would probably keep even the most hyperactive person occupied for days.

The dining room they entered was painted a happy green and had an old Mahogany table which seemed to groan under the weight of the food, the variety of which would put a Hogwarts feast to shame. The three immediately sat down and tucked in ravenously.

As Harry took a third helping of pie and handed a fourth helping to Sirius, he glanced around the room, taking in the professional looking decoration. There were a few personal photos and ornaments. A framed quote caught Harry's eye and he chuckled as he read it:

"Eat and be happy, the government will take care of the rest"

As soon as they were done eating, the Marauders ushered Harry to a closed which led to his room. "I took the liberty to decorate it a bit but if you don't like it, you just have to ask" Sirius stated nervously. Harry shook his head and refrained from saying that, since he hadn't got a room to call his own and decorate, anything Sirius had done would be fine. "I'm sure it'll be fine" said Harry reassuringly and smiled as Sirius winked at him.

Harry nervously pushed the door open and stood dumbstruck at the doorway. The room was… amazing. No words could do it justice. Three of the walls were painted a sparkly grey and the fourth wall, against which the bed lay, was covered with wallpaper with a chevron design in red, yellow, white and grey. There was an ancient and majestic study table off to the side, probably made of mahogany, and a dresser made of the same wood stood in front of the bed. Beside the bed was a large window with a plush looking window seat with a red covering and yellow and grey throw pillows. The bed was made along similar lines and Harry was itching to snuggle into the soft looking sheets. Two doors opposite the bed led to a magnificent bathroom and walk-in closet respectively. But what took Harry's breath away were the thoughtful personal touches.

The wall above the study table was crowded with photographs, both muggle and moving. There were pictures of him, his parents, Ron and Hermione and even a few of the Marauders when they were just teenagers and Harry's prized Firebolt was showcased proudly an a wall, with special wall fixtures.

"How did you get all of this?" Harry asked in a choked up voice, as he picked up a muggle photograph of him and his two best friends, celebrating after a Gryffindor win on a Quidditch match.

"Your friends, the Weasleys, helped a lot. I figured they knew you very well, since you spent last summer with them. Ron provided most of the pictures and we dug out a few from old boxes" Sirius informed quietly, glad that Harry liked the room. However there was another thing he had to show him…

"Check out the headboard, cub" Remus had beaten him to it and Harry obediently went over to the bed and gave a gasp. Just like on the front door, there was a single low relief carving on the headboard, only this time there was a stag instead of random artistic designs. Harry reverently reached to touch the carving and traced his fingers along the antlers.

"Thank you" he whispered, "this is… amazing, I love it"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a fond look as Harry explored his new room. To his surprise, he found the closet fully stocked with robes, shirts, and all accessories in between. "When did you buy all this?" he asked in surprise, "you didn't have to"

Sirius chuckled and went over to his godson, "Exactly bud, we didn't have to but we wanted to. And you'd better get changed this instant, even an old codger like Mooney here can see that those clothes are out of fashion"

Harry laughed as Sirius pushed him into the walk-in closet, making him promise that he would come out wearing something fashionable, while Remus yelled at Sirius from the back for calling him an 'old codger' and besmirching his reputation.

Harry hummed softly as he went over to the racks of clothing, deciding what to wear. A few minutes later he emerged, wearing a plain blue and grey striped polo shirt and a pair of jeans that for once actually fit him. Sirius and Remus immediately stopped quarreling and eyed Harry.

"You look great Harry" Sirius cried out joyfully, and judging by Remus' smile, he agreed too.

….

The rest of the afternoon was used to give Harry the 'Grand Tour'. The regulation size Quidditch pitch in the backyard almost sent him into convulsions of delight and he spent a good half hour gushing over the swimming pool. As evening drew closer, Harry went up to his room and started unpacking, setting the books on the study table and placing a few personal trinkets on his bedside table. He also pulled out a few of Dudley's hand-me-down clothes and wondered what to do with them but Sirius stomped in and declared that they were destined to be used as washcloths and confiscated them all.

After unpacking and stowing his trunk in a special compartment in the closet, Harry sat down on the springy bed and sighed contentedly. He hadn't known that Sirius was so rich and would have willingly moved in with him even if all he owned was a cardboard box. Sirius cared for him and Harry could not ask for more.

Harry lay down and absentmindedly traced the outline of the stag again, wondering if Sirius would let Ron come over. A sudden pop made him look up and he saw another house elf in his room. This one seemed female.

"Master Black asks Tolly to tell Master Harry that dinner is ready. Tolly is sorry for coming into young Master's room without asking. Tolly will punish herself if yous wants it sirs." The house elf squeaked off, looking fearful but Harry smiled down at it.

"It's okay Tolly, I appreciate you coming in to inform me. I'll be right along. Just ask before entering next time but please don't punish yourself" Harry replied, hoping that Tolly wouldn't burst into tears. The female house elf gasped in surprise, "Young Master be good! Voory tells it to all! Now I believe. Thank you young Master" she cried before popping away.

Harry chuckled as he went over to wash in the bathroom. House elves were useful little thing. He just wished they didn't have to be so fearful and be treated like slaves. Sirius didn't do that. The house elves at the Black Manor were content had even been offered payment but they were yet to accept it.

Harry quickly made his way to the dinner after getting lost once and ending up in front of the den. After that Harry had just followed his nose and sure enough, he reached the Dining Room where Sirius and Remus had already begun to eat. Harry sat down at his place after flashing a smile and muttering an apology which was dismissed and dug in with relish.

For the first time, Harry enjoyed his meals during the summer holidays. Usually at the Dursleys, he used to do the cooking and while he was a good cook, if he did say so himself, most days he was just too tired to register what he was eating. Far more worse than those were the days when Aunt Petunia decided to take over. She was a terrible cook and Harry had spent quite a few meals trying not to gag over the charred burnt mass that was meat.

After the three ate more than what was physically possible, Remus announced that he was hitting the sack for today. Smiling and nodding at his ex-professor, Harry made to get up and go to his own room to crash when he felt a gentle hand on his forearm.

Harry turned around and gazed into Sirius' grey eyes. "Mind if we have that talk now Harry?" Sirius asked and his expression was so caring that Harry could just nod.

As the two made their way over to his room, Harry felt dread build up in him. What would Sirius say when he realized that his godson couldn't even stand up to a bloody muggle? Would he be disgusted? Ashamed? Disappointed?

Unknown to him, Sirius was in a similar state. His parents had drilled into him, the importance of maintaining a passive face and although Sirius face was poker straight, his thoughts were running amok and similar worries plagued him. Did Harry not want to live with him? Did he still see him as an escaped prisoner? Was he… _afraid_ of him? The flinches and the morning's happenings did point to it, but the hugs and genuine smiles clashed with the proof.

After a while, both entered Harry's new room. Harry immediately dropped down on the bed while Sirius pulled over the study table chair.

"Harry… this morning… why did you flinch away?" Sirius asked hesitantly after a few moments of silence. Harry seemed to curl in upon himself before mumbling something incoherent.

"Say that again, pup" Sirius pleaded wanting this ordeal to be over. Harry sighed dispiritedly, "I can't… I well… it's nothing" he stuttered. It was Sirius' turn to sigh as he asked the question whose answer he was dreading, "Harry, tell me the truth, are you afraid of me?"

Harry looked up at him in shock, "NO!" he yelled before calming down and hesitantly reaching out for Sirius' hand and grasping it, "I'm not afraid of you Sirius. I know you won't harm me. I trust you" Harry hesitated a bit, but a gentle squeeze of his hand set him off, "As for this morning well… I uh hurt myself yesterday, nothing serious, and well you kind of irritated my bruise".

Sirius stared as Harry now started to resemble a tomato. Something did not add up. Even though bruises on arms were not so extraordinary, Sirius recognized the flush that colored his godson's face. I was the same reaction James had when he was telling a big, fat lie to his best mates.

"Harry, please tell me how you got the bruises" Sirius prodded gently. Harry's head snapped up, "Was it that obvious I was lying?" he asked incredulously. Sirius gave him a weak smile, "Your father flushed just as brightly as you do when he told lies"

Harry sighed once more and stared down at his sneakers, "I didn't get the bruises outside the house…" he stated unhelpfully but suddenly everything snapped into place in Sirius' mind. He swiftly maneuvered himself to face his godson and managed to get his question out even though it seemed as if every organ he possessed had lodged itself in his throat, "Did… did the Dursleys hit you… very often?"

Harry stared up at him feeling as if his heart had been replaced with a black hole.

"Yes"

 **A/N:** well that's it! Guys pleeeeeeease leave a review. I'll really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N:** Hello again! I'm back. I know I forgot the disclaimer last time so don't chew me out please. And don't sue me I beg of you don't.

 **MakkachinTheFab:** I'll tell you that is one excited review! But I'm sooooooo glad you liked it! I honestly feel that all the good fanfictions have already been read or not continued at all. Keep on reviewing!

 **Griffenamp:** well thanks for the review but I'm sorry I really didn't understand the suggestion you're giving me. Thanks for the support tho.

 **SilentAqua:** Thank you soooooooooooo much for your support! I'll keep your suggestion in mind while I write further chapters. Keep on reviewing!

 **Gginsc:** Tell me about it. I wanted them to find out a bit earlier, but, well, things wouldn't work out properly

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot bunny is mine.

Sirius sat frozen to the spot for what seemed like hours to Harry. The look on his face was one mingled horror and fury. Since neither of the emotions could be called positive, it took every shred of resistance Harry had to not curl into a ball or run out of the room.

Harry looked down at their clasped hands. He didn't think when he reached out for his Godfather's hand. It had just felt so natural, like he had done it before, when he hadn't. Slowly and hesitantly, and following his instinct once more, Harry rubbed his thumb along Sirius' palm, successfully snapping him out of his stupor.

Sirius looked down at the considerably smaller thumb that repeated the same comforting gesture his best friend had done years ago when he had run away to the Potter Manor. Sirius looked up to see two worried green eyes staring back at him. Just like Lily had done so many years ago.

Harry managed not to start as Sirius looked at him and two seconds later found himself pressed against his godfather's chest, a soft hand rubbing comforting circles in his back. "I'm sorry Harry" Sirius rasped out, "If I hadn't gone after that traitorous bastard, you could have stayed with me".

Harry fought to keep the tears out of his voice, "It's not your fault Sirius" he whispered, only to have Sirius hug him tighter before releasing him.

"Did they hit you every summer holiday?" Sirius asked fearfully, heart plummeting when Harry nodded. "Take off your shirt, Harry" Sirius ordered gently.

Harry gulped, heart beating energetically against his chest, "I can't Sirius, please don't make me" Harry pleaded, trying to ignore the strange blurriness in his eyes that he associated with tears.

Sirius put a hand under Harry's chin, not paying heed to the flinch, and lifted his face so that their eyes could meet, "Please Harry" he whispered, "I just care for you so much, I have to see this. I'm sorry"

Harry held his gaze and bit his lip. Slowly he released Sirius' hand, which he hadn't noticed he was still holding, and brought his hand down to the bottom of his shirt. "Please don't be ashamed of me Sirius" he pleaded.

"Oh pup, I'd never be ashamed of you. In fact I'm proud that you grew up to be such strong and caring person even after…" Sirius trailed off, trying to reassure Harry who gave him a small, watery smile before quickly wrenching his shirt off and looking down.

Sirius gasped out loud. The entire front of Harry's body was covered with bruises and a few gashes. He was so thin that Sirius could clearly see the outline of a few bones. Carefully maneuvering Harry to turn around, Sirius spied even more bruises, much bigger this time, covering his back. Looking carefully, Sirius could also see a few light bruises on Harry's arms and shoulders.

Sirius mutely summoned pajamas for Harry and instructed him to go and put them on, which he gratefully did. All the time, Sirius was mentally berating himself for all of his stupid decisions in life. Why had he ever thought of changing secret keepers? Why the _hell_ didn't he inform Remus and _why in Merlin's name_ had he gone after Peter instead of staying and looking after Harry?

Unable to hold it in anymore, Sirius stood up and paced around the room a few times before collapsing on the window seat and crying unashamedly, which was how Harry found when he walked out of the bathroom dressed in comfortable dark red pajamas.

Harry quickly went over to his godfather, almost tripping over his own feet, "Sirius are you okay?" he asked urgently and immediately wanted to kick himself. Of course Sirius wasn't fine! Why else would he be crying?

Sirius blinked a few times before hurriedly drying his tears and pulling Harry down beside him, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you pup. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this" said Sirius in a watery voice.

Harry just dug into Sirius' side and grasped his hand for comfort, "But I'm fine now" he protested, "what happened at the Dursleys shouldn't matter!"

Sirius chuckled weakly, "It _does_ matter Harry. It matters a lot to me that while I was rotting away in Azkaban, you were forced to live with those bastards for ten years. But what matters most to me now is making the Dursleys pay for what they did to you" as Harry's horrified look Sirius continued, "Don't worry pup. I know if I ever met them again, I'd end up doing something that would guarantee me a return trip too Azkaban. For now I'm leaving this to the Department of Children's Welfare"

 _But I'm going to have a little 'talk' with them anyway._ He added mentally with a grim smile on his face. He and James had been top aurors at the academy. He still had a few useful spells with him, now that his beloved wand had been returned and he couldn't wait to use them on Harry's relatives.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, bud" Sirius urged softly pulling Harry to his feet after standing up himself, "It's been a long day and you need rest". Sirius quickly dimmed the lights in the room until he could barely make out Harry's figure lying down on the bed. Sirius strode over and tucked Harry in, smiling at his godson's half – hearted protests, before giving him a soft kiss on his forehead and wishing him goodnight.

Harry smiled drowsily and murmured 'goodnight' before turning over to his side, back facing Sirius, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

….

Sirius soundlessly closed the door after him and strode over to Remus' room, a few doors away. Remus technically hadn't moved in, but Sirius couldn't resist giving him his own personalized bedroom at the Black Estate. The werewolf had chosen to paint it a royal blue that went well with the chocolate brown duvet on the dark oak bed. Sirius had even provided him with a full new wardrobe but the werewolf's pride prevented him from accepting it.

Stopping hesitantly in front of the door, Sirius wondered if it was practical to forcibly wake up a werewolf just a week before the full moon. He raised his hand to knock but lowered it again, pacing a few times to ensure he wouldn't instigate a shouting match and to clear his mind.

Fortunately for him, Remus, who had stayed up, heard him from inside and called out in an amused voice, "You can come in Sirius. I won't claw your face off". Sirius shook his head ruefully before stepping inside. Remus knew him well. _Too_ well.

"What happened, Sirius?" Remus asked nonchalantly, back facing Sirius, while tidying up his desk. Sirius drew a deep breath and sat down on a nearby armchair, "I have to talk about Harry, Remus" he replied solemnly.

Remus turned around. Few things could get Sirius so worked up. His Head of House duties and Harry were a few rare examples. Remus abandoned his efforts of organizing the study table and plopped down on the bed, "What is it, Pads?" he asked softly.

Sirius turned to him and opened and closed his mouth a few times, wondering how to break the news to him.

"Mooney it's about Harry"

"I know Sirius, you already told me that"

"No! I mean yes…"

"Sirius, what is it?"

Sirius bit his lip, feeling the guilt gnaw at him from the inside. Finally he couldn't take anymore of Remus' concerned gaze. "Harry was abused by his Uncle!" he cried out in anguish, dropping his head onto his chest, "My Godson was forced to live in that dratted place while I was whiling my time away at Azkaban!"

Remus stared at Sirius in shock. Whatever he had expected, this had definitely not been it. "Abused… what… I mean… sorry?" Remus croaked out. Sirius let a hard laugh that sent shivers down Remus' spine. It was the type of laughter a psychotic killer would grace you with.

"He was abused" Sirius repeated grimly, "that fatso uncle of his beat him up, and by the look of it, beat him up every other day"

Remus' eyes blazed with fury as he thought what those muggles had done to the sweet child currently residing with them, "I going to kill them" he growled menacingly, making Sirius look up, alarmed. Remus met Sirius gaze, his eyes glowing like the wolf that he was every full moon. "I'm going to kill them. They're going to pay for what they did to Harry. To _my_ cub!" he snarled savagely.

Sirius immediately jumped up and proceeded to pour Remus a glass of cool water. His best friend was definitely not himself. The wolf inside him did tend to get out of hand near the full moon. He almost shoved the glass in his face and Remus willingly swallowed half of its contents before moaning and burying his head in his arms.

"You okay, Mooney?" Sirius asked cautiously, knowing that Remus could be a little snappish around the full moon. All he got for an answer was another low moan and after a few seconds Remus looked up at him bleary-eyed. "He showed you the… marks?" he whispered tiredly.

Sirius nodded, "Lots of bruises, a few cuts. I cast the painkiller spell you taught me on his nightclothes. Hopefully they'll ease the pain, but I need bruise balm" he informed in a monotone voice, void of all feelings.

Remus bit his lip, "should I go brew some?" he asked. Sirius shook his head, "we've got a full stock of potions. I just… don't want to wake him up" he replied before biting his lip. "What am I supposed to do Mooney? I was crazy to think I could raise a wonderful kid like Harry. I'm probably going to flunk something and he'll never want to look at me again" he wailed. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly fashion, recognizing the signs of a full-blown panic attack.

"We'll figure this out Sirius" He said bracingly, "You'll see. We're here for him now and we'll stay with him". Sirius smiled at his friend before standing up and absently raking a hand through his hair and wishing him goodnight, but just before closing the door behind him, he hesitated before turning back, "Thanks Mooney. I…I needed that" and without waiting for any reply, Sirius silently made his exit, leaving a smiling werewolf behind.

….

The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke the next morning was that he was in no pain. Usually, even when Uncle Vernon or Dudley had not just beat him up, he always had a throbbing pain from the bruises all over his body. It was nothing overpowering, and Harry had learnt to ignore it, but nevertheless Harry felt a strange sense of lightness with the pain gone.

He blearily glanced at the bedside table and snatched up his glasses. Instantly the world came into focus and for a second, Harry had no idea where he was. Finally, after catching sight of his beloved Firebolt, Harry joyfully remembered yesterday's events and skipped to the bathroom before he suddenly stopped short, thunderstruck.

 _Sirius,_ He remembered with growing horror, _Sirius knows._

Harry mindlessly went through his morning routine, stopping only to choose what to wear. When he stepped out of the room wearing a green jumper and denims, he was officially having an internal panic attack. As he went over to the dining room, Harry noticed that the pain was coming back gradually and that the house was eerily quiet, so he glanced over at a wall clock, startled to find that it was only 5 o' clock.

Harry tilted his head to one side and scrunched up his forehead in thought. He had come to know at Hogwarts that Sirius was a late riser and there was no way he'd be awake this early. Remus was a different case, but Harry did not want to barge into his room and risk waking him up just because he needed company.

Making his decision, Harry went over to the kitchen and started making breakfast out of habit when a sudden crack almost made him drop a dish.

"Young Master had to make breakfast for himself. Oh Meeny is horrified! Meeny wants to make breakfast so Young Master is not troubled"

Harry stared in shock and amusement as the young house elf named Meeny started cooking up a storm, fit to feed an army. A few minutes later, Harry found himself in front of a plate filled with eggs, bacon, bread and mushrooms and a glass of orange juice to go with it.

"Young master is liking it?" Meeny asked fearfully

"Huh? Oh yes! I love it" Harry replied a little dazed by her sheer speed. Too bad house elves didn't play Quidditch. "Meeny, how many house elves are working here?" Harry asked midway through his meal. Meeny looked up at him in confusion.

"Meeny is confused that Young Master wants to know about us house elves. House elves are to serve not be noticed but Meeny will inform Young Master that there are 54 house elves in Black Manor. I is a House Elf of good Remus Lupin. Sirius Black be giving me to him" Meeny proclaimed proudly, "Does young Master want anything else?"

Harry looked down and noticed that he had actually managed to eat a majority of the food placed before him. The leftovers were starting to vanish, just like they did at Hogwarts.

"Where do the leftovers go?" Harry asked, worried that he was wasting too much food.

"We house elves give food to gentle Beaky. Sorry Young Master, but I is going to Crescent Cottage now to make the home ready for Good Master Lupin. Farewell Young Master"

And with a crack, Meeny was gone, leaving Harry to wonder who Beaky was. _Well obviously she means Buckbeak,_ the smart part of his brain hollered, _geez you don't get any denser than this._

Quickly brushing himself down, Harry decided to explore the grounds and went out into the backyard in the early morning light. Birds were singing and Harry swerved out of the way of a few dragonflies and went over to the very edge of the garden which led to a cheery looking woods. He peered into the woods, trying to see what lay beyond them but not wanting to venture in lest Sirius got angry. Just as he was about to turn back and walk back into the house, he heard a voice. A voice from the woods

 _Save us…. We're coming_

Harry stared in confusion at the trees and strained his ears for anything else.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

 **A/N:** heh heh, probably my first severe cliffie. Sorry but it had to be done! And by the way I have a question for you guys… what is James' parents' names. I've searched and I came up eith two possibilities

Charles and Dorea Potter

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter

Please tell me which is right. I think I might have to enclose such details in further chapters.

For now Toodles!

Pssst! I would like it if you review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **– 9 :**

 **Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to the great and goodly J.K. Rowling, also whom I know as my queen.

 **A/N:** So many people have reviewed thaaaaaank you! And of course thank you for answering my question!

 **Ludwiggystardust:** And why wouldn't I notice you? You're excitements contagious you know! Thanks for the support and the review!

 **Guest:** aww thanks! That's really sweet of you! And thanks for leaving a review! It means the world to me

 **SilentAqua:** Thanks for the advice! This is my first fic and I really could use your pointers and I promise I'll keep them in mind. As for Ron and Hermione, I'm afraid you'll hunt me down and kill me if I dare to forget them! It might take some time but they'll play a major part.

Sirius Black liked to wake up slowly, savoring every moment he spent in his soft, comfortable bed. What he did not like was having to wake up because of some deadline. And what he _did not like at all_ was waking up at six in the morning to his Godson's terrified scream.

Sirius rushed out of bed, his Auror instincts reminding him to take his wand, and joined Remus on the landing, clothes rumpled and hair a mess

"You heard that right?" Remus gasped out. Sirius nodded grimly. He doubted that anyone would be foolish enough to attack his own godson on his own land. Both the Black security wards and the Black temper was infamous.

Both men ran down the stairs and stalked stealthily on to the door to the backyard, where the screams came from, the long years of war had trained them well and made their steps silent and movements swift.

Remus pushed the door open and trained his wand to where he presumed the scream came from. Behind him Sirius watched, heart beating energetically as Remus faltered and let his jaw drop in shock. Expecting the worst, Sirius hastily pushed Remus out of the way, determined to save his Godson even if he had to lay down his own life for it.

But what he saw was enough to make his own jaw drop. Sirius and Remus watched in fascination and horror as a number of snakes came streaming out of the Forest and curled themselves around a helpless Harry who was struggling and hissing in what almost seemed like another language.

 _He's a parslemouth_ , Sirius thought abruptly as he strode forward to help him, heedless of the poisonous snakes. Harry could go and create Horcruxes for all he cared but Sirius would still be willing to help him. Remus hesitated for a second before following him at a determined pace.

Before they could quite reach him though, Harry seemed to take things into his own hands. He broke his hands free of the snakes and raised his hands in front of his chest. His squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again, Sirius and Remus were shocked to see that instead of his shining emerald orbs were green slits like a snake. He hissed viciously in parseltongue and a white light shot out of every fiber of his being until it seemed as if he was bathed in an aura. Slowly the snakes slipped off and gathered round him in a circle, hissing in harmony. Sirius swore he could understand them for a second and they were saying the same thing:

 _We bow before you, protector_

Coming to his senses, Sirius rushed forward despite Remus' fervent 'No!' determined to help his godson. Harry, who had also broken out of his snake like trance, was looking at the circle of snakes helplessly, half – horrified and half – amazed. The bright aura-like light was gone, or rather, it had almost mixed in with the sunlight.

Sirius tried to step over the line of snakes, but a menacing looking adder stopped him. He tried jumping over but every time, a different snake slithered up in front of him, blocking his path, until finally, a very healthy looking Python wrapped itself around his leg and proceeded to almost squeeze it off.

" _Stop!"_ Harry yelled desperately in parseltongue, and all the snakes turned their reptilian gaze onto him, the Python sliding off his Godfather's leg. Harry stood up shakily on his legs, stepped easily over the line of snakes and almost collapsed into Sirius' arms. Sirius readily half-dragged, half-carried him to the house before he noticed that the snakes were following them.

Harry opened his eyes a fraction and stared at the snakes, suddenly understanding what they wanted, " _leave me alone for a while_ " he whispered, " _these men mean me no harm. I will come back_ "

The last thing he saw was all the snakes, except one, retreating back and heard Sirius and Remus' sigh of relief before he let the deep blackness engulf him.

….

When Harry came to, he was back in his room. His glasses had been taken off but he could make out a dark head of hair sitting near his bed. When he shifted about a bit, Sirius slipped on Harry's glasses and smiled wearily as Harry squinted at him.

"Hey kiddo" he said in a gentle voice, "How're you feeling?"

Harry smiled up at him and tried to say 'I'm fine' but all that escaped was a weird rasping noise. Remus, who Harry hadn't noticed till then, brought a glass up to his lips and Harry greedily gulped down the weird tasting potion within it and feeling the lingering pain in his bones being washed away.

Harry cleared his throat and smiled up at his new guardians, "I'm fine" he said. Sirius chuckled at him, "You gave us the fright of our lives, Pup!" he ruffled his godsons hair, glad that he was alright.

Beside him, Remus carefully placed the half-filled glass down and turned to look at Harry, "What happened back there, Harry?" he asked curiously and watched as Harry flinched at his question.

"Um… I woke up a bit early and… well I wanted to explore the grounds a bit more. I'm sorry I probably should have asked you guys first" Harry looked mortified at the prospect of angering his Guardians and Sirius quickly soothed his fears.

"I reckon you should have asked us pup, but we'll let this slide for now. None of this should ever have happened. Remus and I checked the surrounding areas for any danger. I'm still confused how we missed this!"

Harry smiled weakly and continued his explanation, "I heard someone call to me first. I don't remember what it was exactly… something like ' _we're coming'._ Then I saw all these snakes coming towards me and they wrapped themselves around me… I must have screamed then. Everything else is kind of like a blur…Er sorry I woke you up though"

Remus nodded thoughtfully while Sirius assured Harry that he did right by waking them… Merlin knew what might have happened if nobody had noticed. Sirius shuddered at the thought.

"You were holding up quite well when we arrived at the scene, Cub" Remus said suddenly, turning to Harry, "that was a very strong burst of accidental magic Harry, and I doubt anyone else has ever made snakes bow down to them… they mostly do as they please… even parseltongues can only talk to them, not control them… well apart from –" Remus hurriedly cut him off from comparing Harry to the most feared wizard in over a century, but it was too late

"Voldemort" Harry finished grimly, trying to hide the fact that he was flushing because of the unintentional comparison. "That's just what I am I guess" Harry continued bitterly, "not normal… not normal at all, as much as I want to be"

Sirius gave Remus a dirty look, who shrugged guiltily and looked away. "Well, being normal is boring don't you think?" Sirius tried to cheer up the sulking child, "And you're not _not normal_ Harry… you're the most unique, special young boy I've ever seen" he finished fondly

Harry looked up at Sirius in surprise. That was possibly the sweetest thing anybody had ever told him. Harry suddenly felt the urge to hug Sirius and complied, barreling into his beloved godfather, who curled his arms around his young charge and held him tight.

Remus looked on fondly, still feeling guilty at ruining Harry's good mood. But honestly, the way the snakes had literally bowed down to him was unheard of. He would have to ask Professor Dumbledore for advice. Speaking of Professor Dumbledore, Remus remembered that he had been the one to send Harry to that goddamn house and _not even check up on him!_

The wolf almost rose to the surface and when Harry looked up from the embrace he stiffened as he saw that his ex-professor eyes were blazing amber in anger.

Sirius noticed the sudden stiffness and followed his godson's gaze to Remus and irritably swatted his head, "Mooney! Can't you see you're scaring him?" he scolded.

Remus quickly shook himself and smiled shakily at Harry, "Sorry Harry, I just… I need some fresh air I think" he abruptly stood up and walked out the door. Sirius grimaced, wondering what had angered Remus so much. A soft sigh caught his attention and he turned to Harry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked fearfully and Sirius sighed. A loving family was so new to the young boy.

"Of course not, Pup" Sirius reassured and made to get up, "But I probably should go ask him what it's all about though. He gets pretty wound up sometimes"

Harry smiled and nodded as Sirius made his way out. Sirius silently closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen. If he knew Remus at all, he was making himself a jumbo-sized cup of hot chocolate.

Sure enough Sirius spied Remus hunched up at the table, sipping warm, brown liquid out of an enormous cup that read DRINK ME. Sirius slowly walked in and took the chair to his left and placed a hand on his best mate's shoulder.

"He's not too scared, is he?" Remus asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the delicious beverage in his hands. Sirius sighed and shook his head. "He's just shaken up a little. I think your expression brought back a few memories from the Dursleys" Sirius replied, tracing patterns on the tabletop.

Remus sighed and raised his head a fraction to take a sip of the hot chocolate. "That's what I was thinking about – The Dursleys I mean. Dumbledore was the genius who decided it was spiffy to drop a one-year old on someone's doorstep with nothing but a letter and not even bothering to check in once in a while!" Remus' voice was threatening to become a shout so Sirius quickly shook him by the shoulder and stared at him in alarm as he almost slumped over the table.

"Mooney? Are you alright?" Sirius remembered from his Hogwarts days that the full moon took quite a lot out of Remus, but such exhaustion was unprecedented.

"I've really got to control the wolf" Remus cried out, "It just keeps getting the better of me". Sirius sighed in commiseration, "Don't worry Mooney, I'm here for you now. I'm sure Padfoot and Mooney will have a blast next week. As for Dumbledore, I plan to have a chat with him soon"

Remus chuckled at Sirius, "Are you sure you should accompany me this full moon? What about Harry?" Remus asked, not wanting to keep Sirius away from his godson.

"Don't worry Mooney, I can see that you need me more right now. It'll be just like old times"

Remus smiled into his cup, _just like old times indeed._

….

Back in his room, Harry was getting bored and, despite the feeling that Sirius might not approve, he got up and started walking around the room, still a bit wobbly on the legs. By the looks of it, it was mid – afternoon and probably lunch time by his stomach.

After hearing his stomach growl for the third time, Harry poked his head out the door. Neither Sirius nor Remus were in sight, though he thought he could hear their laughter a few doors away.

Harry started a search for anything edible in his room, a bit frustrated when the search came up negative. He was so immersed in searching for something to quell his hunger, he did not notice a streak of silver slide past him and drape itself around his arm.

 _Massster_

"Aaargh!" Harry fell backwards onto his bum as he stared at the silver snake latched on his arm.

 _h-hello?_

 _Yes master?_

 _Master? I'm not your master_

 _But you are. I chose you master. Now I will stay with you and protect you. Let me introduce myself, I am Quicksilver and I am now your second familiar after the owl._

 _And Hedwig doesn't mind? I mean snakes are their natural prey…_

 _She has agreed._

 _Er… I should probably introduce you to my godfather. You're quite pretty you know?_

The snake – Quicksilver seemed pleased at the compliment and glided up his arm till the tip of his tail tickled Harry's neck. But the snake certainly was a beauty. Silver with inky black dots in a pattern on each side of his body and a strange black mark in the center of his head which made him look regal.

Harry smiled and sat the snake down on his bed where it coiled and recoiled and thoroughly explored the bedclothes. Harry walked out of his room to find his godfather. This was going to be an interesting conversation…

 **A/N:** So there it is! The 9th chapter. I know I'm late but well, I had exams this week. And thank you guys once again for clearing my confusions. I hope you like the story and don't forget to leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Flashback I**

 **A/N:** It's official… you guys are absolutely THE BEST! A million times thank you!

 **SilentAqua:** Well, you have Sirius and Remus' reactions in this chapter! Hope you like it. Thanks sooooooo much for the constant support and keep on reviewing!

 **ludwiggystardust:** Aww! Thanks! Keep on reviewing and thanks a ton for the support!

 **debygoebel:** First of all, thanks for bringing that to my notice. I looked it up and there is actually no 'e'. I used to think it was strange too, but the 'e' kept appearing I different fanfics and I thought it was the correct spelling. Thanks for reviewing! Stay tuned and don't stop being awesome!

 **Robsta:** You actually took the time to comment on every one of my chapters! Thank you! Keep staying awesome!

 **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Madam Rowling. I own the plot.

The last two Marauders were relaxing and reminiscing in the dining room when Sirius heard Harry call out for him.

"Oh god! It's past lunch time! The poor kid must be starving!" cried out Sirius. Remus just looked at him with exasperation and amusement, "He shouldn't be walking around right now" Remus said disapprovingly but Sirius just waved a hand at him and went out to meet his godson. Presently, Remus heard Sirius' gasp and rushed outside.

Harry was staring guiltily at Sirius and showing him something on his arm. Remus raised an eyebrow and went and stood beside Sirius. Draped across Harry's arm was a silver snake, its tail wrapped around Harry's forearm and head nuzzling his palm.

"HARRY! What is this?" Remus yelped and the young boy gave him a fearful glance, "This is Quicksilver. He decided that well… he wanted to be my second familiar so I guess…" Harry trailed off as Remus and Sirius looked at him incredulously while Quicksilver hissed something at him that made him raise his eyebrows and hiss vehemently back.

"Mind translating for us?" Sirius asked dryly and Harry gave him a weak smile. "He doesn't think you're being polite" Harry replied, "I disagreed of course and he's not really happy with me right now"

"Doesn't think we're…" Remus repeated faintly, "Harry, a few dozen snakes almost suffocated you a few hours ago, are you sure you want that snake near you?"

"Silver says I have no choice"

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Alright bud, we'll keep him. Do you reckon he'd be happy in the green house?" Harry quickly relayed the question and Silver seemed to nod at Sirius and hissed a reply.

"He says he'll be fine but he might come into the house to meet me from time to time" Harry translated with a grin towards his new pet.

Sirius let out a bark like laughter, "Well tell him not to give us a heart attack each time!" and he went over and playfully mussed up Harry hair. Remus found an unwilling grin on his face and chuckled at the young boy. Silver suddenly seemed to decide that it was high time to leave and slithered off out a nearby window.

Remus turned to Harry, "Cub, you shouldn't be walking yet, go back and get some rest" he ordered. Harry nodded vehemently, wanting to get back in their good books, but his stomach decided that it wanted food and rumbled violently, making Harry blush.

"Don't worry, bud, Remus will come along soon with some food, let me walk you back to your room" said Sirius, gently dragging Harry towards his room.

Remus went back into the dining room and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, Voory arrived and Remus gave him quick orders for a lunch for three in young Harry's room.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Harry walked along the corridor, and despite what he thought, Harry was not in a condition to walk about. His legs ached and he thankfully sat down on the bed, not even blushing when Sirius shifted him about and half – covered him with a blanket.

Sirius chuckled lovingly at the dozing boy and sat beside him, "Someone's looking tired" he teased. Harry opened his eyes and sat up straight, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night"

"I was teasing, bud" Sirius replied fondly, and wrapped and arm around his young charge, "You don't have to apologize". Harry grinned and cautiously leant into the embrace, "Did my mum and dad ever come here?" he asked quietly.

Sirius averted his eyes, "No. The Black family isn't known for its hospitality, and since your mum was a muggleborn and your dad was a Potter, they were never quite welcome here. This here plot belonged to Great Aunt Genevieve and after I became the Head of House, it automatically came under my property"

Harry nodded drowsily, noting a few words like _Head of House_ and _Great Aunt Genevieve_. He sat up straight in an attempt to wake up and accidentally poked Sirius quite hard in the stomach with his elbow. Sirius stiffened and Harry immediately drew back, frightened.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I mean… Did I hurt you? Sorry!" he rattled off in a panicky voice, alarming Sirius. He quickly wrapped an arm around his godson and gently shushed him, "Hey, hey it's okay! I've faced worse than a noogie in the stomach! Don't worry bud" Sirius frowned before continuing, "If you don't mind Harry, I want to talk to you about your time at the Dursleys after lunch. Remus will probably join us as well"

"You told Professor Lupin?" Harry asked faintly. Sirius grimaced and nodded, "Don't mind pup, but we both care about you too much". Harry bit his lip once before answering quietly, "Do you- do you mind if he doesn't listen, I'm-I'm more comfortable with you"

Sirius almost sang for joy. His godson trusted him! And while he did want Remus to join in as well, he decided to abide by Harry's wishes. Just then Remus opened the door and following him was Voory and Tolly carrying trays heaped with delicious smelling foods.

Sirius almost reverted back into his teenage years and lunged at the food, but a look from Remus ensured that he remained sitting. Remus carefully set up a folding table in front of Harry on the bed, while Sirius helped the elves set down the delicacies on any proper surface. Harry and Sirius immediately dug in with relish while Remus thanked the elves and sent them on their way.

The party ate ravenously for a full minute before Remus asked Harry about the broom Sirius had gifted him, which triggered a huge debate, with Sirius saying that it was not enough to cover for twelve years' worth gifts, while Harry insisted that it was the best gift he had ever received.

After the three had wiped their plates clean, Sirius asked Remus to help him take the dishes to the kitchen, even though he knew he could snap his fingers and order a house elf to do it. Fortunately, after so many years, Remus was fluent in 'Padfoot code language' and he knew Sirius was trying to get him out of the room to talk about something important, possibly Harry.

Remus obediently followed Sirius out after collecting a few dishes and warning Harry to stay in his bed. They walked over to the kitchen, deposited the dishes to their overenthusiastic house elves and sat down on a few comfortable couches and Sirius began to speak.

"I talked Harry into sharing his experiences with me, Moony. I wanted you to stay too but he said he felt more comfortable with only me around" Sirius tried to keep out the note of joy out his voice but failed miserably. Remus just smiled, "It's okay Padfoot. You are his primary guardian. I'm just the studious professor-uncle dropping in from time to time!"

Sirius chuckled, "He won't stop calling you 'Professor Lupin'. I haven't called him out on it though, I guess I should" he pondered, "Well, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

Remus scrunched up his forehead, "To be honest, I should probably be leaving. Meeny must be going crazy back at Crescent Cottage. Mirror call me later 'kay?"

Sirius nodded solemnly and stared as Remus made his way over to a room that had a floo. Picking himself up and absently dusting himself off, Sirius made his way back to his godson's room. It was time to face the music…

….

Harry was numbly sitting on his bed, once again tracing his hand along the detailed carving on the headboard. He knew he should have told someone about his life at the Dursleys, but now that he had moved in with Sirius, it seemed like a waste of time. Sure he had been beaten a few times (okay a lot of times) for no apparent reason, and yeah, maybe the beatings and insults did hurt (a lot), but it was all behind him now. He never had to go back and he a pretty lovable family right here.

Just then Sirius poked his head into the room and gave Harry a quick grin before lithely carrying himself over and sitting beside his godson. He wrapped an arm around Harry in a now very familiar way, careful not to irritate any bruises, and pulled him closer.

Harry sighed in pleasure. It felt so good to be _wanted_ for once in his life. His legs were feeling quite weak now and he idly wondered if Remus had laced the food with a sleeping potion.

"Are you ready, pup?" Sirius prodded gently. Harry gulped and nodded determinedly. He still didn't see the whole point of this, but he decided to obey his godfather, "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly. Sirius thought for a moment, "Can you describe a normal day at the Dursleys?"

Harry took a deep breath and started talking, "Aunt Petunia usually woke me up every day by banging on the door to my room and um… screaming insults. I had to go and prepare breakfast for them. Nothing much, usually just a grapefruit quarter and a few pieces of bacon" Sirius raised an eyebrow so Harry decided to conveniently leave out the fact that most of the days, he didn't get to eat this breakfast, "Uncle Vernon usually handed me a long list of chores and I ran about trying to complete them all day and if I didn't-" Harry stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, memories of his worst beatings overpowering him.

"And if you didn't?" Sirius asked gently, tightening his arm into a protective embrace. Harry took a shaky breath, "he – he would beat me" he whispered. Sirius took in a sharp breath, "Just how long would your chores list be?" he asked cautiously. Harry considered the question for a moment, "Well, I used to memorize the list sometimes, in case it got lost or Dudley decided to tear it up for a bit of fun. I think I can recite one:

 _Clean the dishes_

 _Mow the lawn_

 _Weed the front and back garden_

 _Paint the tool shed_

 _Paint the fences_

 _Dust the shelves_

Um there was something else too… _do the laundry_ I think?"

Sirius stared at him in horror, "that uncle of yours expected you to all of that in about seven or eight hours and – and _beat_ you if you couldn't?" he asked aghast. Harry ducked his head, blushed fiercely and nodded.

Sirius bit his lip before asking the next question, "How did he hurt you, Harry?" he half whispered. Harry froze up beside him and almost started to tremble even though he tried his best to keep up a brave front, "He used to, well, punch me or-or cuff me. Sometimes he and Dudley would gang up against me and -" Harry finally let out a sob, "and it hurt so much sometimes!" he almost bawled out, body shaking with barely compressed sobs.

Sirius instinctively drew him closer, feeling tears prickle his own eyelids as he held the sobbing child to his chest, crooning comforting words in his ear. It took a whole two minutes for Harry to calm down and he stared up at Sirius from his position near his chest.

Sirius stared right back, "Did they insult you too?" he asked softly. Harry nodded, "They used to insult me a lot when I was younger but eventually I got used to it so they started insulting my parents or-or you sometimes and that got me wound up" the fierce fire was back in his eyes as he thought back on all the insults he had to silently suffer through.

Sirius sighed and maneuvered Harry beside him and rested his chin on Harry messy mop, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this kiddo. If I had known, I would've let you stay with me from the start of the holidays and I would've probably blown up Privet Drive. I probably will now"

Harry stared up at him in alarm, "NO! I don't want you to get sent back to that awful place!" he cried out but Sirius just chuckled darkly, "I honestly don't care anymore. If it means I can get revenge, I'd willingly go back to Azkaban" at Harry's panicked look he hastily continued, "But, I've changed and I'll never you alone now Harry. You're more important to me"

Harry was mollified and stared up at Sirius with surprise, "I'm really that important to you?" he half-whispered with something akin to hope in his voice. Sirius smiled gently down at the trembling teen.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, bud, don't you ever forget that" he said softly, stroking Harry's messy mop and placing a kiss on his scalp, "why don't you go get some sleep now. You look like you could drop asleep any moment"

Harry nodded sleepily and snuggled down in bed, unknowingly resting his head on Sirius stomach, who laughed softly, "I must say I appreciate the fact that you have dubbed my stomach as soft as a pillow, but I have to go and talk to Remus now". He gently lifted Harry's too-light head and placed it on one of the feather filled pillows. Harry grunted in acknowledgment, already half-asleep, but just as Sirius stood up, he felt a hand tug at his robe so he looked down.

"He-he won't think too badly of me, will he?" Harry asked fearfully and Sirius knelt down beside the bed, "No he won't, pup. Just like I told you yesterday, we – Moony and I – would never think badly of you" he whispered softly, and watched as Harry closed his eyes for the second time and slowly drift off to sleep. When Sirius walked to the door and turned back again, he could clearly see the outline of his godson's body, and placed comfortably on his chest was Silver, his beautiful head resting on Harry's open palm, eyes unblinkingly staring at Sirius…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I'll take care**

 **A/N:** Nothing special to say… just another update hope you like it… read, review and stay awesome!

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the author of the bestselling series Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling.

Sirius silently stepped out of the room. Somehow, he trusted that snake and honestly did not have any problem with him staying. He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway to his study where, deep in a drawer, sat a small mirror with an ornately carved frame. There once had been five of them – stowed away at Godric's Hollow – each with different jewels embedded in the frame, each representing the person they belonged to.

Prongs' had been green. Not Slytherin green, but emerald green, just like Lily's eyes. It had been cracked in half and destroyed by the explosion.

James had also given one to Lily. Diamonds glittered on its surface and James had carved a lily and a stag on its back. It would be given to Harry

Wormtail had chosen an orange for his. Sirius had acted like he approved of it, for the sake of his ex-friend, but in reality he had never really liked it. This mirror had been savagely tossed into the fire a few weeks by the two remaining Marauders and had exploded with a bang.

Remus had opted for a deep royal blue and Sirius had even etched out a small wolf carving on the top. Remus had done likewise with a dog on Sirius' mirror, whose frame was had amethysts clustered on it.

Sirius took a minute to calm down and plopped ungraciously on the study chair, before leaning forward and properly enunciating 'Moony'.

A fog danced inside the mirror before it cleared to reveal Remus' worried face, "Is it done?" he asked, surprised. Sirius nodded slowly and repeated everything Harry had told him. His voice broke quite a few times and Remus had to go and get a glass of water to calm himself down.

After the whole ordeal, both men sat in silence, contemplating the worst suffering they could inflict on their charge's torturers. Sirius sighed and rested his head on one hand, "I don't even know what to do now! On one hand I want to go and hex those stupid muggles into nothingness but on the other hand I don't want to leave Harry's side for even a minute. He's the last connection we've got to James, Moony! I don't want to lose James again!"

"But he's also his own person, Pads" Remus countered evenly, "I know you didn't get much proper time to grieve for Lily and James but you've got to stop seeing your best mate in your godson"

"I don't see James in Harry, Moony, how could you say that!" Sirius raged. Back in Crescent Cottage Remus sighed and rubbed his temples, "I know you don't mean to, Sirius, but you've got to admit, you expect him to act like James and go marauding around with you"

Sirius opened his mouth to argue further, but clamped it shut almost instantly, before collapsing backwards in his chair, "I can't help it, Moony!" he cried out weakly, "He – he just looks so much like him! I can't help but hope that he'll open his eyes and there will be hazel instead of green! I can't help but hope that he'll bash me on the head one day and call me Padfoot again. But – but I don't want to lose Harry either! He – he gave me the reason to get out of that hellhole and I want to care for him!"

Remus almost wished he could stretch his hand out and comfort the animagus. He had half a mind to floo there that instant, but Sirius straightened up before he could make a move. His grey eyes burned with the achingly familiar fire and his mouth was set in a determined line, "You're right Moons, I was seeing Harry as James' substitute sometimes. Feel free to punch me in the gut if I ever do it again 'kay?" he half – joked.

Remus chuckled weakly, "of course I will, Pads, of course I will"

….

Harry woke up to a sunlit room and a growling stomach. He blearily stared around the room till his gaze fell upon the bedside clock which read eight – thirty. Beside it were is glasses which he quickly placed on his nose and he swung his feet (which were no longer aching) over the side of the bed and walked over to the dresser. His own pale, flushed face stared back, hair a mess.

 _Well, no thank you or anything? Just getting up and leaving?_

Harry swung around so hard at the strange voice that he almost gave himself whiplash. He stared and grinned at Quicksilver, who was coiling and uncoiling on his bed.

 _Sorry, didn't notice you there._

 _Hmph, so I noticed. Tell me master, are you feeling healthy? I'm sorry we attacked you so yesterday._

 _What? Oh right. No I'm fine don't worry Silver. You can stop calling me master you know._

Silver seemed to consider the offer

 _No, I like Master better that Harry._

Harry chuckled at the rebellious snake.

 _Sure, whatever you want._

Harry quickly showered and dressed himself in a navy blue tee-shirt and grey sweatpants. Silver had now somehow managed to tie himself around the bedpost and was dozing comfortably. Harry chuckled and went over to Hedwig, who had unfortunately been ignored yesterday.

"Hey Hedwig" Harry crooned, but Hedwig turned her head away and hooted proudly. Harry laughed as he stroked her head and produced an owl treat. Hedwig stared at the delicious treat for half a minute before swooping over and neatly picking out of his hand and perching rather haughtily on his head.

Grinning at the proud, yet gentle, bird, Harry gently picked up Hedwig and placed him back on her perch. Just then, Sirius' owl Ursa arrived at the window and pecked rather persistently. Once Harry obligingly opened the window, she immediately swooped over to Hedwig and both birds flew out the window, making Silver hiss vehemently about noisy birds.

Harry quickly made his way down to the dining room, wondering if Sirius and Profe – no, Remus, he had to start calling him Remus – were awake yet. He hoped they were, or he might as well floo to the Weasleys out of boredom.

Thankfully, Sirius was awake and sipping his coffee while reading the Daily Prophet, but there was no sign of Remus. Sirius looked up in surprise as Harry entered but gave him a quick smile before patting the seat next to him.

Harry smiled awkwardly, very much aware that he had bawled on this mans' shirt yesterday, but nevertheless took the offered seat. Almost instantly, a plate filled to the brim with cheesy toast and bacon appeared in front of him. He readily attacked the plate, finishing all but one piece of toast that soon disappeared and was probably being given to Buckbeak. Harry turned to Sirius.

"Where's profess – Remus?" he sked curiously. Sirius grinned at him, "So you finally managed to call him Remus?" he teased while tweaking a few hairs on his godsons' head, "He went back to his home, the Crescent Cottage. I gifted the house to him. Turned it into a bloody library he has" Sirius grumbled good-naturedly.

Harry smiled at him, "and what are we going to do today?" He asked half-shyly. Sirius slung an arm around his shoulder and tilted his head to one side, his grey eyes, full of mirth, still staring at Harry, "What would you like to do, Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked a little shocked at the prospect that he was allowed to choose what they were going to do. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Well, I was hoping we could check out the Quidditch pitch. Oh! And the swimming pool! That is if you want to" he added hastily but Sirius just chuckled.

"Sure bud, whatever you want"

Sirius ordered Harry to go and get changed into something more Quidditch friendly and Harry confusedly complied. He thought sweats were pretty Quidditch friendly, but as he entered his room he noticed an outfit had already been placed on his bed. Harry rushed over and let out a pure gasp of delight for on his bed was a professional looking Quidditch uniform in a clean white with POTTER spelt out in gold on the back and a tiny snitch embroidered on the left breast.

Harry giddily rushed to the walk in closet and changed, admiring the way the cloth seemed to cling to the skin just so. When he came out, he noticed that Sirius had entered his room. He was wearing a similar outfit. His was black with silver and fit him to a tee and complemented his athletic, though a bit weakened, body.

Sirius smiled at the excited teen, "Do you like it?" he asked and got an armful of teenager as a response. Sirius laughed, glad that Harry wasn't feeling too uncomfortable after crying his eyes out in front of him, and swiftly summoned his godson's broom and handed it to him.

"Get ready to be wiped out by the professionals" Sirius teased but Harry just narrowed his eyes, "You wish!"

….

In the end, Sirius had to eat his words. While Harry wasn't built for chaser position, Sirius was even less so. He had been a beater once and had the uncanny habit of kicking the quaffle away each time it came near him. Although his aim was true and he did manage to get quite a few of these kicked shots through the hoops, Harry actually caught the red ball and threw it in more often leading him to his victory with modest 240-190.

"Good playing, kiddo! You'd give James a run for his money!" Sirius complimented as they dismounted from their Firebolts (Sirius had also bought himself one), and Harry grinned at him. He was getting more and more comfortable with his new guardian and had even dared, though hesitantly, to swoop in front of Sirius' nose and startled him into dropping the quaffle which he had managed to not kick it for once.

"And now we bathe" Sirius proclaimed after they had asked a few elves to stow away their brooms, "come on Harry, I can't wait to get in that pool" and with that, Sirius changed into Padfoot and barked a few times as if challenging Harry and ran off. Harry laughed and ran after him.

The pool was glittering a deep aquamarine and certainly looked quite inviting. Sirius quickly changed back and informed Harry that pair of swim trunks were in the changing room. Harry rushed into the third changing room while Sirius occupied the fourth. Soon Sirius came out in a pair of blue swim trunks and waited patiently for Harry. Five minutes passed and then another five went the same way. Sirius was getting impatient and worried and rapped on the door, "Harry! Everything all right in there?" he asked.

A few moments passed in silence before Harry replied in a shaky voice, "Um… maybe-maybe I shouldn't do this". Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Harry, what is it?" he asked. No response came his way so he rapped once more, "Harry, please unlock the door, bud, I'm coming in"

Harry didn't reply but Sirius heard him slipping the lock open and entered and widened his eyes. Harry was sitting on the small ledge inside the room and had changed into the swimming trunks. What Sirius almost beat himself up for not remembering were the scars and bruises. Just like the night Harry had taken off his shirt, his back and chest were littered with welts that looked suspiciously inflicted by a belt, and bruises that were now turning purple and blue.

Sirius walked over and pulled Harry into a tight hug and felt two small arms hold him tight, "Sorry Prongslet, I-I totally forgot. Let's get inside and I can rub some salve and healing potions on them" he felt Harry nod so he slowly pulled him up and led him back inside the house without even bothering to put a shirt on. He guided his godson to a room they hadn't explored. The plaque fixed on it read HEALING ROOM – I.

Harry obediently sat down on one of the provided chairs while Sirius flitted about the room looking for the appropriate potions and creams. When he finally made his way over to Harry, his arms were full of two types of painkillers, a few bruise balms and four healing potions.

Harry automatically sat up straight, face now resembling a very ripe tomato and allowed Sirius to rub on the various ointments, letting out small hisses when the healing potions cauterized the wounds and sealed them shut. The bruises had been covered with a generous layer of bruise balm and were fading before their eyes.

Harry and Sirius sat in silence for quite a long time, Harry fidgeting restlessly as the medicine worked on his wounds and burned them a little. Sirius finally couldn't take it anymore and plopped down next to Harry and wrapped his arms around the young boy, not paying heed that some of the hideously yellow bruise balm was staining his trunks. Harry pressed his head against Sirius' comforting chest and felt Sirius' chin resting on his head.

"Oh Harry, what have those muggles done to you?" he cried thickly and felt Harry tremble oh so slightly. They stayed like that for a few moments and finally Harry reluctantly drew back, frantically wiping his eyes and staring guiltily at Sirius' ruined trunks. The bruise balm and healing potion had worked their wonders and Harry's upper body was, for once, almost unmarked in the summer. A few bruises were still faintly visible but he could deal with that.

"Sorry about your trunks" Harry murmured almost incoherently and Sirius, who still had his arm around Harry, squeezed him tighter, "Don't mind that Harry, it's nothing a few cleaning charms can't fix. Are you sure you're alright, bud?" he asked gently, wishing he could go and hex the hair off those Dursleys.

Harry gave him a smile and nodded, "Thanks, Sirius" he whispered quietly, "Thanks – thanks for caring". Sirius felt his breath catch as he hugged his godson to his chest once more.

"Anytime Prongslet, anytime. I'll always care for you"

 **A/N:** pretty fast upload I know, but my school closed down for a few days so I'm just whiling my time away for now. Hope you like how things are turning out. PLEASE REVIEW PLEEEASEE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Are we Ready?**

 **Disclaimer:** None of this perfection belongs to me (well except the plot bunny I guess). They belong to Madam Rowling, who has introduced us all to the wonderful world of Harry Potter

A big thanks to **Universal creature** for reviewing and raising my spirits. You rock!

 **metallicgirl42:** First of all, I am honored that you actually took the time to review every single one of my chapters. THANKS SO MUCH! Now you have asked a lot of questions and I'll try to answer all of them

First of all, by job I didn't mean like a full time Auror or something. I just meant that since Sirius is now the Head of an Ancient and Noble house, he has to get some things in order like his Wizengamot seat and Gringotts accounts and such. I probably should've cleared this up earlier though. Sorry about that ;-

And no, the healing of the bruises doesn't mean that they no longer have proof. Since Harry is a magical minor, I'm thinking of dragging this trial into the magical court and Sirius can easily use his memories and a Penseive to provide proof so… VERNON YOU'RE GOING DOOOOWN!

Sirius and Harry stayed in the Healing Room till past noon, talking and laughing quietly, each trying to cheer up the other. Sometimes Harry would lapse into silence, ashamed at bawling his eyes out again, but Sirius would just crack a joke and get him smiling again.

Eventually, Roggy popped into the room to inform them that lunch was ready and the two had to go and get changed out of their swimwear. They met up in the dining room and Sirius immediately pulled his chair closer to Harry's, who smiled gratefully at him. Lunch was the usual grand affair and even though the duo were starving from their Quidditch game, a lot of food was left over and given to Buckbeak.

"Buckbeak must be having a blast with all of this food!" Harry groaned, making Sirius chuckle and ruffle Harry's hair, "You can go out and meet him today if you want, kiddo, he must be missing you" he said fondly. Harry brightened up at the prospect.

"I think I will! Can I go now?" Harry asked. Sirius gave him a smile and a nod and watched as he rushed out of the room, almost upsetting the chair. After lounging about a bit, Sirius decided to join his godson and sauntered out into the special outhouse made for Buckbeak, only to stop short as he spied Harry on the hippogriffs back.

"Harry! Get off there" he ordered, a little sharper than he had intended. Harry, who hadn't noticed Sirius till then, snapped his head up at stared at him quizzically, "What's wrong Sirius?" he asked. Sirius let out a deep breath, "It's not safe there, Harry, get off" he repeated, but Harry just frowned, "But I've ridden him before" he pleaded. Sirius pursed his lips, "Harry, I know you have, but Buckbeak hasn't been tamed well. He might throw you off". Harry's frown deepened and he did not say a word for some time, but neither did he make a move to get off until Sirius finally snapped out of stress, "Harry get off!"

Harry looked a little panicked and made to jump off, but Buckbeak, who really wasn't quite tamed, grew frightened at the sharp voice and ran out of the outhouse with Harry hanging on for dear life. Buckbeak took to the skies and for a moment, Sirius was afraid he would never see the hippogriff or his godson again, but after a moment, Sirius heard Harry yell something and a moment later, Buckbeak swirled around in the air, making Harry shriek in joy, before swooping downwards and landing gently in front of a very anxious and angry Sirius.

"Harry! Are you alright? What were you thinking?" Sirius questioned as he helped the giddy teenager down from Buckbeak's back. Harry gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry Sirius, I thought it was safe since I had done it before". Sirius sighed and found an unwilling smile on his face, "Go on up to your room, you" he chuckled, "I have something to show you"

Harry gave a mental sigh of relief and gave his godfather a hug and Buckbeak a pat before going up to his room and splashing his face with some cool water. Just then, he heard Sirius enter and quickly wiped his face dry and went into his room, where Sirius had made himself comfortable on the window seat. Harry gave him a grin and joined him on the plush seat. Sirius returned the smile and handed him a small package.

Curiosity piqued, Harry quickly unwrapped the rectangular parcel and stared at the small rectangular mirror encased within. It had an ornate carved, diamond encrusted frame and Harry felt his breathing hitch as he turned it over and spied the traced stag and lily on the back.

"This-this was my dad's?" Harry choked out. Sirius placed a soft kiss on Harry's head, "No pup, it belonged to you mum. Your dad's one was destroyed when Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow" he corrected softly. Harry nodded and raced his fingers along the intricate carvings, "It's beautiful" he whispered and handed it back to Sirius, who chuckled and pushed it back into Harry's hand, "It's a communicating mirror, bud, and I want you to have it. You have to speak my name into it clearly and my mirror –" Sirius paused and held up his own amethyst encrusted hand mirror, "– will buzz. We can stay in contact when you go back to Hogwarts"

Harry gasped in surprise, "Are-are you sure, Sirius?" he questioned. Sirius smiled at him, "Yes, pup, I'm pretty sure this is what your parents would have wanted". Harry continued examining the mirror and hesitantly asked a few questions on the charms used to make it. While it did not seem so, but Harry was genuinely interested in the workings of magic and he knew he didn't push himself to his limit at school. _But that will change this year,_ thought Harry, as Sirius explained the high-level carving charm used on the frame, _I'll try my best this year and make Sirius proud_.

….

The rest of the day passed pretty similarly, but the next day after breakfast Sirius asked if Harry would like to invite Ron over for the day, to which Harry immediately and very enthusiastically agreed.

"Ok then, why don't you go and floo him?" Sirius said nonchalantly but Harry stayed in his seat, "You don't have any problem with him coming over, do you?" Harry asked cautiously. He was still in awe of the relaxed way Sirius dealt with everything unlike a certain muggle he knew.

Sirius just smiled evenly and looked him straight in the eye, "Of course I don't, pup, you need company your own age and Ron is the best you can get". Satisfied, Harry flashed him a quick smile before exiting the room to floo his best mate.

Harry entered the room he had mentally dubbed 'The Reception'. It had deep crimson walls, a dark brown fireplace with gold detailing and a long line of comfortable looking plush seats all along the walls. Harry grabbed a pinch of the emerald green floo powder and tossed it in the fireplace, watching as it roared to life. He quickly shoved his head inside after shouting 'The Burrow!' very clearly. He _did not_ want a repeat of second year.

For a second it seemed as if his head had been severed for his body and spun around in a blender but finally the Weasley kitchen came into view with a burly young man casually flicking through a magazine on the table and looked up as Harry's head appeared in the fireplace. Harry quickly placed him as Charlie from the newspaper article last year.

"Harry!" Charlie smiled, "Do you want to talk to Ron?" he guessed. Harry nodded gratefully at the second-eldest Weasley child, "Thanks Charlie!" he yelled after him as he left to get Ron. Charlie looked a little surprised at the fact that Harry knew his name, but winked at him jovially before disappearing. A few moments later, pounding footsteps could be heard and Ron burst in to the room, "Charlie told me you wanted to talk" he gasped out and Harry grinned at him, "I did. Say, mate, can you come over for the day?" he asked. Ron brightened up and nodded vigorously.

"Sure! I'll ask mum! She got along quite well with Sirius the other day, I reckon she'll let me come. Say, how's life at Sirius'? He came over the day and duplicated a few of Colin's pictures" he rambled on. Harry grin increased tenfold, "It's amazing! I finally feel… well… at home, you know right? It's like I belong here" Harry tried in vain to describe the happiness inside him, but Ron, for once, knew exactly what he meant, "Of course I know mate. I'll ask mum and I'll floo over at noon perhaps"

Harry nodded and withdrew his head and appeared back at the Black Manor, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness. Sirius appeared behind him, "Did he agree?" he asked smilingly and Harry nodded still a bit cross eyed. Sirius chuckled and gently propelled Harry to a nearby couch before grabbing a handful of powder and turning to his godson, "I'm going to Remus' for half an hour or so, pup, try not to get in trouble" he teased before throwing the powder in the still sooty fireplace. Harry watched as his godfather yelled 'Crescent Cottage' before disappearing in a mass of flames and probably reappearing in Remus' living room.

Harry kept staring at the fireplace for a few seconds and then walked out of the room, still not sure what he wanted to do. He came to a stop in front of the Gaming room and cautiously opened the door and stood at the doorway. The room would probably be Mr. Weasley's definition of heaven. Muggle video games were set up in different corners of the room and Harry could just imagine the Weasley patriarch flitting about the room, examining the different contraptions and squeaking in delight.

Harry, for his part, also explored the room, testing each video game. He rather liked the Bike Stimulator one because it reminded him of his bike ride home. On the other hand, he wasn't too partial to the Assassin Stimulator video game for some strange reason.

Even though the room was filled with contraptions specially designed to keep him entertained, Harry felt his mind travel back to the promise he had made to himself yesterday – to study harder. Making a decision, Harry trekked all the way to the library – the huge ginormous library – and decided to read up on some of the potions material. Before meeting Snape, Harry had actually been excited to learn potions. I mean it couldn't be more different from muggle chemistry, right? WRONG. Potions, like professor Snape had said, was a truly delicate art. The variety of ingredients was astounding – ranging from pure white unicorn hair to crushed human fingernails. It was actually amazing how stirring wrong or adding two pinches less of an ingredient could cause the potion to boil up and explode instead of change colour, like Neville had discovered early on. Of course, Snape breathing down your neck was enough to make anyone mess up…

….

Meanwhile Sirius was currently lounging on Remus' couch with a hot cup of cocoa, ranting his heart out.

"- and I'm pretty sure they didn't even feed him properly cause he looks so thin! And how could I forget about applying the bruise balm! The poor kid must've been in pain for the whole day and he didn't even tell me anything! Merlin, I don't deserve him. And what are we going to do about those disgusting muggles Moony? I'm not sitting back and letting them get away with this!"

"Sirius calm dow-"

"I've got a good mind to apparate there and hex them into the next millennium! HOW DARE THEY ABUSE SUCH A SWEET CHILD"

"Sirius please –"

"And I think we should get the tickets for the Quidditch world cup this summer, Harry would like that. Do you know he beat me yesterday? Although it didn't help that I was kicking the quaffle away. Moons, will you come? What am I even asking, of course you will!"

"Well that is a good idea–"

"Oh and I need to file a legal lawsuit on the Dursleys. They are NOT getting away scot free. Do you know any good lawyers Remus? Or better yet do you know if Mr. Eldrich is alive or not?"

"Sirius calm down. Mr. Eldrich is alive and still pretty sharp. I'll make an appointment for you. As for the World Cup, you are on your own. I don't know anyone in the Ministry and I doubt that they'll let a werewolf in that _auspicious_ building"

Sirius pursed his lips and took another swig of the rapidly cooling beverage, "I believe I can talk with Fudge. The whole Ministry's falling over themselves to make sure they're in my good books" at Remus' frown he quickly added, "Of course I won't take advantage of that Remus, you can trust me!"

Remus gave him a curt nod, "I believe I can" he replied before breaking into a roguish grin, "So, what is it this I hear? The Great Beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch team lost to a mere teenager? Do tell me more!"

….

An hour later, Sirius burst through the fireplace at the Black Manor, feeling warm inside – both from the copious amounts of hot cocoa he had ingested and the time he had spent with his long-lost friend. He sat down for a moment to clear his head before snapping his fingers. A female house elf named Mimsy appeared with a crack, "Master be calling Mimsy?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes Mimsy, do you know where Harry is?" he asked kindly. The house elf nodded vigorously, "I is seeing the Young Master. He be in the Library reading" she ratted off. Sirius felt his eyebrows shoot up. He had asked Remus about Harry's academic performance, and while he did excel at DADA, he was just average in the others, well save History and Divination – those two were just pathetic.

Sirius thanked Mimsy, who popped away, before dusting himself off and making his way to the library. Fortunately for him, he had spent quite a bit of time at Great Aunt Genevieve's house, so he knew the place like the back of his hand.

Sirius found his godson packing up near the potions section of the library. A number of books were spread out on the table and the young teen was painstakingly reading each title and putting them back on their proper shelves. A few books had been neatly stacked – he had probably planned to take them to his room.

"You don't have to do that you know" Sirius called out in an amused voice, leaning lightly on one of the bookshelves, "You can just do this!" Sirius reached over and pressed a small button in the center of the table. Instantly all the books flew off and properly aligned themselves on their respective shelves. Harry let out a sigh, "I love magic"

Sirius guffawed loudly, "You haven't seen anything, pup! I see you need some lessons from the master!" he said. Harry just smiled at him and gave him a short hug, "I'd like that!" he exclaimed, as Sirius lovingly ruffled his hair, "What were you doing here anyway, pup?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry gave a nervous laugh, "I thought I'd start ahead this year… I um…. Want to do better at school this time" he admitted. Sirius looked at him for a while, "How have you been doing these three years?" he asked and Harry immediately ducked his head, "not so good" he murmured ashamedly.

Sirius nodded solemnly, "I asked Remus about your schoolwork and he said your holiday homework was unusually rushed as compared to your normal homework… any reasons?" he asked seriously. Harry grimaced, "Ah that… well the Dursleys didn't um let me do my homework so I had to sneak it out and do it at night" he confessed. Sirius looked alarmed.

"Didn't let you – _sneak it out!_ Sneak it out of where?" he questioned, furious with the Dursleys. Harry just leant against Sirius, "In the cupboard under the stairs" he answered quietly, "I had to er… pick a lock to get inside butIhadnochoice!" he finished, rushing over the last five words.

Sirius let out a few deep breaths and did not say a single word for a full minute. "Uh… Sirius?" Harry called nervously. Sirius wrapped an arm around him and led him out of the, "Where did they keep Hedwig?" he asked Harry and watched as his face darkened.

"They were going to stuff her in the cupboard as well but I wouldn't let them. Needless to say I got a bit knocked around for that" Harry shivered as he remembered the rather strong cuff he had received for _that_ bit of disobedience, "Actually, I should be glad they finally gave a proper room" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius frowned as he pushed the door open to his room – the master bedroom. It had a four poster bed, walk in closet connected to the bathroom and had originally been painted in Slytherin green colours. Thankfully, Sirius had repainted them to various shades of red and maroon, making the room warm and casual – rather like Sirius himself. "Where did you sleep before they gave you a 'proper room'?" he asked.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized his slip of tongue, "Um... never mind that" he murmured quickly, "it-it was nothing" Sirius grew worried, "I do mind, Harry. Don't worry I won't think badly of you!" he comforted as he guided the young teen to a plush sofa and plopped down on it. Harry followed his example and sat down next to and leaned into his one armed hold, "They made me sleep in a cupboard" he answered quietly.

And that was it. Sirius saw red. He stiffened up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, burning fury evident in his eyes, " _They made you sleep in a CUPBOARD! THEY MADE YOU SLEEP IN A BLOODY CUPBOARD!_ What were they thinking?" he roared out, unaware that he had scared Harry out of his wits. He had never seen anyone so angry and according to his experience, an angry man did not bode well for him.

"WHY THE HELL DID DUMBLEDORE SEND YOU THERE! WAS HE OUT OF HIS MIND! AND WHY DID HE SEND YOU _BACK_ EVERY YEAR! I SWEAR I HOPE THOSE DURSLEYS HAVE EXTRA PAIRS OF LIMBS, THEY ARE NOT GOING TO LOOK PRETTY WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!" Sirius ranted on. Poor Harry was shaking by now and his small squeak of fear brought Sirius back to his senses and he stared at the young boy he was clutching and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh God, Harry, I'm sorry pup, I must've scared you so bad. Did I hurt you? Oh God I'm so sorry" he apologized softly, all the while checking over Harry to see if he had bruised his shoulders. Sirius was truly terrified at how unstable he had acted. Was he really ready to raise Harry?

Harry slowly nodded and dug into Sirius' chest, "I'm fine Sirius, just a little startled" he replied in a slightly shaky voice, "I freaked out a little, I'm sor-" Sirius quickly interrupted his godson, "No Harry, _I'm_ sorry. You don't have to apologize for anything the Dursleys did, pup" Sirius pulled Harry into a hug once more.

The Dursleys were going to get a visitor that afternoon.

 **A/N:** The Dursleys are finally getting what they deserve now! And by the way THANK YOU for reviewing and favouriting and following and even adding to communities! You all brighten up my day! Stay awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Trip to Privet Drive**

 **A/N:** A few words to all my AMAZING reviewers!

 **Thechosenbibliophile:** Thanks for taking the time to review! Keep reading and reviewing!

 **Ludwiggystardust:** You're back! Thanks for the compliment and enjoy the chapters!

 **Universal creature:** Awww! Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. I own only the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, author of the bestselling franchise – Harry Potter

That afternoon, all residents of Privet Drive could be seen lounging or relaxing in their homes. A particular family – the Dursleys were still celebrating their _liberation_ from their lifelong nuisance in the form of Harry James Potter. The day was swelteringly hot and most sane people were inside their homes, indulging themselves with ice-cream.

Nobody heard the crack and nobody saw a certain handsome, long-haired man seemingly appear out of thin air, posture tense and eyes radiating fury. Sirius Orion Black was angry and he was out to get revenge.

Sirius had calmed Harry down and the two had spent some time in his room, relishing each other's company until a clang in the adjacent room announced the arrival of Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley. Sirius had left the two to their own devices stating that he had to go out for some work and had warned them not to get into any trouble. Harry was a good kid, he really was, but the duo were known to get in the strangest of situations.

Nevertheless, he had left his godson and his best friend in the game room, playing exploding snap and was ready to kick some muggle arse. Sirius confidently walked up to the front door and rung the bell an excessive amount of times. He heard someone shriek that they were coming and smirked evilly.

Petunia Dursley forcefully pulled the door opened, ready to give a dressing down to whoever had disturbed them but her words died at her lips as she spied the seemingly powerful wizard on her doorstep, looking murderous and radiating magic.

"Petunia" Sirius grimaced at the word and neatly sidestepped into the hallway, "I hope your husband is home" he said nonchalantly and watched as her face drained of all colour before masterfully making his entrance in the living room and startling the other two occupants of the house into a stupor.

Sirius looked disgustedly at the two whales in front of him. Dudley Dursley, if possible, had gained even more weight and currently had the revolting remains of perhaps a dozen ice creams on his numerous chins. Vernon Dursley on the other hand, looked meaner and more pig-like than ever.

"Vernon" Sirius stated curtly, "I have a lot to talk to you about, Dudley go to your room" Dudley just sat shock still and lost all the remaining colour in his face. "Now see here! You cannot barge into my house and tell my son what to do!" Vernon confronted shakily. Sirius' eyes gleamed dangerously, "Oh, can't I?" he snarled, shooting Dudley a death-ray glare which made him simply fly up the stairs, "you were saying?"

"What are you doing here?" Vernon burst out at last, "You took the freak to your world and we are not taking him back! You'll have to pay us!" he shouted triumphantly. In two seconds flat, Sirius had closed the distance between them and had viciously grabbed the shorter man's collar, "Don't you dare insult my godson, Dursley! I am never sending that sweet child back into this house! I'm here to resolve some things I have recently discovered and I hope, for your sake, that you have a proper life insurance!" he snarled in his face and savagely pushed him into a wall.

"Did you hit my godson?" Sirius began in a dangerous voice, looking every bit the murderer he had once been accused of being. Vernon managed to give a squeak of fright before fainting but Sirius just pulled out his wand and enervated him. "Did. You. Hurt. My. Godson?" he repeated in a cold voice and set the overweight muggle on a sofa.

"N-n-n-no, I mean" Vernon stuttered but quickly gained some of his confidence back, "I-I did. An-and-and the freak deserved it! Dropped on our doorstep with just a letter! HAH! He should be thankful we didn't pack him off to an orphanage or some asylum! That's where that brat belongs!" he finished triumphantly. Unfortunately, he did not see the punch coming in from the left and found himself sprawled on the floor, moments later.

"VERNON!" Petunia shrieked but quieted down with a single glare from Sirius. The animagus pointed his wand to Vernon's throat spoke in a hard, cold voice that sent shivers up everyone's spine, "Harry told me everything, and I'll let you know that you don't deserve such a kind, caring boy in your life. You're pathetic you know that? Making him sleep in a cupboard, hitting him, starving him, ABUSING HIM! How would you like it if that happened to Dudley?" he ranted and shot a mild stinging hex at the obese man and watched in disgust as he rolled in pain as if subjected to the torture curse, "Disgusting Dursley, disgusting. I hope you remember what I told you the day you went to pick up Harry. This is not the last time you're seeing me and neither the most painful. We'll meet again Dursley, unfortunately, and you will get what's coming to you"

After spouting out a few more insults and threats, Sirius lifted the stinging hex and placed a few charms on the house. One would make the stairs scream insults at them, another would emit foul words as soon as someone rang the doorbell. He placed a few to change the colour of the grass to a sickly pink and another to lock the doors and windows permanently to prevent them from escaping, unless there was a fire or something like that. A final one was placed on Vernon and Dudley. It prevented them from eating too much food. Every time they would overeat, a searing pain would erupt from their stomach and probably make them throw up. On Petunia, he placed a strong babbling charm that made her sound like a lunatic. When Sirius finally stepped out of the house, each family member was sporting an unusual skin colour and quivering behind some piece of furniture. Satisfied, Sirius apparated away to the Ministry to get some tickets to the World Cup and file a lawsuit.

….

When Sirius appeared with a pop in the main atrium at the Ministry, he immediately spotted a huge poster with Cornelius' face plastered on it, hanging in thin air. In fact, when Sirius looked around a bit, he noticed that quite a few of these had been placed and he snorted in disbelief. As if a few dozen posters would improve his impression.

Setting off at a brisk pace, Sirius nodded to quit a few distinguished individuals. Being the Head of House of Black certainly had its upsides. On the way to Fudge's office, Sirius even met Arthur Weasley, looking very harassed and plucking memos out of the air. "Sirius!" he exclaimed when he saw him, "what brings you here today? Can I help you?" he asked jovially, swatting a few of the flying memos away.

Sirius grinned at the Weasley patriarch, "Hello Arthur! Good day. I was just going to meet our dear Minister of Magic. Say, were you planning to go to the World Cup this year?" he greeted. Mr. Weasley grinned right back at him, "I don't think the boys would forgive me if I didn't get the tickets. I managed to wrangle a box and even an extra one for Hermione! I didn't get one for Harry, bless him, I thought you would be taking him, am I right?"

Sirius smiled fondly at the mention of his godson, "Yes, I plan on taking him and Remus. That old werewolf is proud as hell, but he deserves a treat" he chuckled. Both men chatted for a while before a memo quite viciously poked Arthur in the forehead and reminded him that he still had a packed schedule. "I'll best be leaving then, Sirius! Take care of yourself and Harry and come over one night! Merlin knows Molly's dying to see him again!" and with that, Mr. Weasley disappeared around a corner, leaving Sirius in front of the Minister's office.

With an apprehensive breath, Sirius pushed the door open and came face-to-face with the Minister's assistant. A young woman barely out of school with curly blonde hair tied up in a neat bun and blue eyes. She was levitating a pitcher of coffee and had a frazzled look, "The Minister can't see anyone right now" she replied briskly, "You'll have to wait"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll have time for Lord Black" he replied flippantly, waiting for the Girl's reaction. Sure enough, the young girl, her name tag reading PENELOPE CLEARWATER: JUNIOR ASSISTANT, flushed a deep red before knocking softly on the door leading to the Minister's study, "Minister, Lord Black is seeking your company for a while" she called out. Moments later, the door opened and Cornelius stood at the doorway, looking excited and a little fearful. He enthusiastically beckoned Sirius into the room and ordered a cup of tea for both of them, which Penelope quickly set off to prepare.

Sirius gave him a smile befitting of the Head of House of Black and sat down graciously on one of the provided seats, making sure his robes were spread in such a way that he looked neither too casual nor too formal, "Cornelius, good day isn't it?" Sirius started the conversation. Fudge on the other hand seemed overwhelmed at the simple comment, "Of course, Lord Black. Tell me, would you like some pumpkin juice? Butterbeer? Firewhiskey?" without waiting for an answer, he quickly summoned two glasses and a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey, none too skillfully, and after filling it to the brim, handed it to Sirius.

Sirius almost grimaced as he took the offered drink. He wasn't too partial to drinking. It reminded him too much of his father and his unnatural rages. He idly wondered if Vernon was a heavy drinker and took a small sip of the alcoholic drink, almost gagging as he did so. It was definitely not Ogden's… probably a forgery. Cornelius on the other hand had already emptied half his glass and turned to Sirius, "So tell me Sirius – I can call you Sirius right? What did you want to speak to me about?" he said, trying to hide his nervousness.

Sirius gave him a small smile before discreetly banishing the remaining 'Firewhiskey' and turning to Cornelius, "I have a few matters of concern Cornelius. First of all, would you mind contacting Mr. Eldrich for me?" Cornelius looked startled at the request, "Mr. Eldrich? The solicitor? Er… may I ask why Lord Black? I – we haven't done anything wrong have we?" he replied in a panicked voice.

Sirius just smiled, "Of course not, Minister. I have a few… _personal matters_ to get in order and I would appreciate it if you did not pry into my business" he stated regally, "apart from that, I was wondering where I could buy the tickets for the Quidditch World Cup" he finished.

The Minister immediately began fumbling over his words, "Oh! Of course! No peeping from our side, Lord Black. Ah… you don't have to buy the tickets you know, we'd be more than happy to provide you and your godson with a special private seating area. And maybe even arrange for you to meet the teams! And the Mascots! Oh, you can even get an enlarged tent from the Ministry and-and a special comfort portkey perhaps? The Malfoy's just picked theirs up. More Firewhiskey?"

Sirius hastily denied another helping of the beverage and shook his head, "No Cornelius, we do not expect any special treatment from the Ministry. I would just like it if you can provide me with three box tickets, preferably with the Weasley's if you can. I already have proper amenities for the rest"

Cornelius nodded hastily, almost upsetting his glass and pulled out a memo, "Yes, yes of course Lord Black, three tickets in the topmost box. Any Discounts? No? Alright, here you go you can contact the Department of Magical Games and Sports, they'll be able to provide with seats, and if you don't mind Lord Black, who is this third party? Is it someone special?" the Minister leant forward eagerly.

"No Minister, I was just inviting my dear friend, Remus Lupin, with us. I suspect you know him?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. The effect was instantaneous, Fudge immediately backed off and grew pale at the mention of the werewolf, "R-Re-Remus Lupin? The werewolf? A-Are you sure Lord Black? I-I mean for the protection of the people of course" he asked fearfully.

Sirius deepened his glare, "The full moon is on the twenty-first, while the Cup is on twenty fifth. I'm pretty sure the crowd will be more a threat than Remus" he said shortly.

"Minister, your tea" Penelope's voice could be heard from outside and Fudge hastily got up and opened the door, "Of course, Penelope, thank you. Serve it to Lord Black, please. Oh! And be a dear and send this to the Department of Magical Games and Sports, will you?" he quickly handed her the memo and Sirius smiled as she skillfully levitated his cup of tea into his hand and handed Fudge his own cup, "Of course, Minister, I'll send it right away" and with that, Penelope carefully folded up the parchment and muttered the incantation to make it fold into an airplane and shoot off to the Department.

Sirius calmly took a sip of the tea and watched the Minister pace around before remembering he had a visitor and sitting down behind his desk, "Er… you'll receive an owl from the Ministry soon, Lord Black. Hope you enjoy the game!" he said weakly. Sirius quickly finished off the last of the tea and rose, his robes falling behind him elegantly, "Of course, Minister. Maybe we shall meet there?" he said and swept out of the room, giving Penelope a polite smile as he exited the room and set off to find Mr. Eldrich.

A few minutes later, Sirius found himself in front of a wooden door with an ornate plaque screwed on reading: MR. JONATHAN ELDRICH: EXPERIENCED SOLICITOR. Sirius took a deep breath and knocked twice on the heavy oak door. Mr. Eldrich had been the Black family solicitor for quite a while now and had a reputation of never losing.

A few moments later the door creaked open and an elderly face could be seen behind it, "Ah, the new Lord Black! I suppose you're here to renew the family contract?" Mr. Eldrich said in a raspy voice, "Well, come in. I'm sure I have the proper papers somewhere. Tea?" he asked, ushering Sirius to comfortable looking armchair. Sirius gave him a small bow, as courtesy called for it, and took the proffered seat, "I have come to renew them, Mr. Eldrich, but I have another rather serious project for you. Would you be willing?" He asked primly. Mr. Eldrich raised a bushy eyebrow, "I would be. But you'll have to renew the contract first to gain my full support. May I know the charges placed?"

Sirius gave him a hard stare, "First the renewing. I want your absolute confidence" he said. Mr. Eldrich pursed his lips and looked at Sirius appraisingly, "Once a Black, always a Black" he murmured and rummaged around in an enormous bookshelf behind him. Sirius looked around the office. It had not changed much since the last time he had come here with his Father. He had been but a nine-year old and had thought Mr. Eldrich to be quite frightening.

Eventually, Mr. Eldrich triumphantly pulled out a few sheets of thick velum paper with hand calligraphed script, "Here it is! The Olde Familial Contract of the House of Black. I presume you have the knife and bowl?" Mr. Eldrich asked absently. Sirius pulled out a small, well decorated silver knife and a tiny silver bowl which had 'Toujours Pur' painstakingly engraved on it in black.

Sirius gave a curt nod to Mr. Eldrich, who was now sitting across him with the papers in his lap. The old solicitor merely inclined his head in acceptance and shifted his gaze to the bowl. Sirius carefully picked up the knife and positioned it just above his palm, "I Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, hereby reinstate Jonathan Mathias Eldrich as the House Solicitor for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He will swear allegiance to me and serve the House till the end of my Lordship. So I have said, so mote it be" he chanted and sliced his palm, not even wincing when a few drops of his blood fell into the ceremonial bowl and began to shoot up sparks. He quickly spelled the knife clean and handed it to Mr. Eldrich, who immediately sliced his own hand and letting out the smallest hiss of pain, "I Jonathan Mathias Eldrich, accept the reinstatement and swear allegiance to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I also vow to serve the Lord till the end of his regime. So I have said, so mote it be" he recited and both men stared as the bowl shot up more sparks and the blood swirled around. As soon as the sparks started to change from golden to black, Sirius looked up and dipped a finger into the blood mixture, trying not to grimace as he did so. Mr. Eldrich did the same and both men smeared the mixture on each other's cuts and clasped hands, watching as several strings of magic shot out from the bowl and heal the knife wounds. A low thrum of magic could be heard and the whole room lit up for a second before plunging back into darkness.

Sirius slowly blinked his eyes and stared down at his hand. The wound was gone and hadn't even left a scar. He stood up ignoring the slight buzzing in his legs and graciously inclined his head to the old solicitor, "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black now recognizes Mr. Jonathan Mathias Eldrich as their chief Solicitor" he said and sat back down, pulling his chair closer to Mr. Eldrich's desk.

Mr. Eldrich did likewise and pulled his chair right behind his antique desk before resting his hands on the desktop and leaning forward, excitement undisguised in his eyes at the prospect of a new project

"So this new case you have for me… I'm intrigued…"

 **A/N:** So there you have it folks! The thirteenth chapter. By the way, an ENORMOUS thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, favorite, follow, review and raise my spirits. I am SOOOOO happy y'all like it! Stay awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 **A/N:** Hey! I'm back. So fanfiction had some sort of problem and it wouldn't let me upload quickly so the last chapter was a bit delayed! And I'm so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Real Life is tough I'll tell you that! Anyway enjoy!

Okay now I'd loooove to reply to all of you one by one but the thing is that would take ages and I want to post this chapter as fast as I can for you guys so I'll be quick:

A special, enormous, humongous thanks to **SilentAqua, ludwiggystardust, Universal creature, Niknakkitkat,** **hechosenbibliophile and MetallicGirl** for supporting, reviewing and generally being awesome. You guys rock!

And of course I'm eternally grateful to all the people who took the time to favorite and follow this story or me and please leave a review to let me know your opinions etc. without further ado let's go!

 **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. Only the storyline is mine.

Sirius let out a discreet sigh and rested his hands on the desk in a steeple position, "The case is rather private… I hope I can fully trust you?" it wasn't a question. It was more like an underlying threat that Mr. Eldrich immediately recognized, "Of course, Lord Black. You have my word. Now may we continue?" he prodded.

Sirius gave a curt nod and started to speak, "My charges are against the Dursley family residing at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I want to place charges of child abuse and endangerment against a magical minor. The suspects can be contained at the Ministry or placed under House Arrest. I place these charged on behalf of –" Sirius took in a deep breath, ready to drop a bombshell, "on behalf of Harry James Potter, my godson"

Mr. Eldrich's eyebrows shot up and he almost dropped the quill he was using to record the charges, "Mr. Harry James Potter? _The_ Boy-Who-Lived?" he asked aghast, "Are-are you sure Lord Black? This can inflate into a huge publicity scandal and I doubt you would like that" he said cautiously. Sirius closed his eyes for a second before answering, "I know, but I swear on my magic, everything that I have said is true and I want these people put to justice" he said firmly.

Mr. Eldrich nodded slowly, "As you wish. I'll need all the proof I can get, Lord Black. Do you want this in the muggle or magical court?" Sirius thought for a moment, "Magical. I want to show some memories as well" he answered confidently, "If you don't mind Mr. Eldrich, I must be leaving now. My godson is probably waiting"

Mr. Eldrich gave him a shrewd smile, "Ah yes, I heard you recently acquired guardianship of the young man. Well, I'll carry out these charges." Mr. Eldrich made to turn away before continuing, "A word of advice though, Lord Black, I know you're not fond of your Black Heritage but I think you'll need the Slytherin side of you to win this case. It's not shameful to be sneaky and cunning. Just a word of advice" He said wisely.

Sirius did not know what to make of his words and gave him a polite nod before briskly exiting the room the words of the old Solicitor echoing in his ears the whole way…

….

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were happily munching on sandwiches and poring over a Quidditch magazine they had acquired. None of them noticed the small pop that meant that Sirius was back. Sirius made his way over to his Godson's room, pausing a bit to listen in to their boyish conversation.

"And that's the Wronski Feint, Mate! See that Polish player doing it! I bet you could do that too!"

"It's going to take a lot of practice. I've never done it before!"

"Sure you have! Remember first year? When you went after Neville's Remeberball?"

"Riiiiight"

Sirius chose that moment to interrupt and knocked softly on the door. Presently he heard Harry call out, "Sirius? Is that you?" and made out the rustling of paper, meaning Ron was flipping through the magazine again.

"Yes, it's me, Harry. Can you come out for a moment, I have to talk to you" Sirius answered back. Harry threw a quizzical glance at the closed door and gave an apologetic look to Ron before getting up and meeting Sirius on the other side of the door. Harry smiled up at his godfather and willingly let him usher him to the study.

Once inside the old, wood-paneled room Sirius quickly sat down on an armchair, pulling Harry down into another, "I have to tell you a few things, Harry" Sirius started somberly, noticing his godson's questioning looks. Taking a deep breath, Sirius started to tell Harry about the morning's happenings.

"I went over to the Dursleys today, Harry, needless to say they weren't pleased. Don't worry, I didn't murder them or anything!" he hastily added as he saw Harry's panicked look, "But they do look a bit… different. You have to understand, pup, what they did to you was wrong and they have to be punished for it" he pleaded.

Harry bit his lip before answering quietly, "But all of that's in the past. I'm okay now. I'm with you now. What they did shouldn't matter" he turned his emerald green eyes away from Sirius' incredulous stare. Everything was going so well. He felt so… _comfortable_ … with Sirius… just like a parent. All these stupid things shouldn't be getting in the way.

Sirius placed a gentle hand on his shoulders, "Harry, look at me" he ordered and waited patiently until Harry worked up the courage to look him in the eye, "It does matter Harry. I know you probably won't like it but I've filed a case at the wizarding court. It's going to be hard, but I won't let them make you do anything you don't want to, pup, I'll be with you all the way" he stated, nervously awaiting Harry's reaction.

"You WHAT! A case? Why? I don't need one! Oh god, what do I have to do? What if we lose?" Harry broke out in a frenzy, eyes wild and scared. Sirius silently cursed himself. He had never been good at breaking the news gently. He firmly placed his other hand on Harry's shoulder and gently shook him, "Hey! Don't worry, kiddo, I'm here. I'll make sure that all you have to do is provide a few memories and testify the charges" he crooned softly, watching as Harry visibly calmed down and looked at him quizzically.

"Give my memories? They're going to obliviate me?" he asked warily. Sirius let out a deep rumbling chuckle, "No, silly, you have to place them in a device called a Penseive so that other people can see them" he explained, "Never mind that, I'll show you a Penseive later. For now, I had another thing to discuss with you" Sirius' tone became grim.

"The full moon is tonight. I'm going to ask Molly if she had any problem taking you in for the night since I'll be with Moony, but, I just wanted to ask, would you rather have me stay? I can do that if you want" he offered.

Harry shook his head resolutely, "No, it's fine. Remus needs you more. Take care of him, won't you?" Harry asked pleadingly. Sirius gave him a fond look and pulled him into a hug, marveling at how compassionate the young boy was, "I'll take care of old Moony, don't you worry, pup" he promised before standing up and dusting himself down, "I'd better go and floo Molly. Why don't you go up to your room? Ron must be waiting" Harry gave him a quick smile and walked towards the study door but stopped short and turned when Sirius called out to him again.

"Harry wait, I know you didn't like the way I went behind your back and filed that case, but I hope you can forgive me. You need justice" Sirius said. Harry looked at his shoes before turning back to Sirius and giving him a weak smile, "I was a bit mad" he admitted, "But I guess it's okay" he finished awkwardly before turning on his heel and rushing away.

Back up in his room, Ron had monopolized the bed and was swinging his legs in the air while lying on his stomach. Upon seeing Harry he gave him a bright smile and scooched over giving Harry enough space to sit, "Is there any more interesting stuff in that?" Harry asked conversationally pointing at the magazine. Ron nodded and passionately began to explain the different formations, techniques and distractions the players used. Harry zoned out as Ron almost created a miniature hurricane by flipping the pages too fast and began daydreaming about how the trial could go. To be honest, he was dead scared that Uncle Vernon would dig up some old proof and prove Harry to be a silly, attention seeking brat. Ron's indignant voice snapped him out of his nightmares.

"Mate, are you listening? We should owl this to the new Quidditch captain with a few notes, we'll definitely cement Gryffindor's win next year" Ron's eyes shone in delight and anticipation making Harry chuckle, "You do that." Harry teased. Ron let out a short laugh before titling his head to one side and staring at Harry, "What did Sirius want to say to you?" he asked tactlessly. Harry forced down the nervous feeling in his stomach, "Oh, nothing special" he lied easily, "He er… he said that I could stay over at the Burrow tonight" Harry crossed his fingers hoping that Ron would buy it and fortunately he did.

"Wicked!" Ron laughed, finally flipping the magazine close and placing it on the bedside table, "Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry" he said. Harry smiled at his friend's endless hunger and called out for Voory who appeared instantly, startling Ron.

"Young Master be wanting something?" he asked, his huge eyes almost falling out in eagerness. Harry smiled awkwardly, "Would you mind sending a small plate of uh… say… sausage rolls up here?" he asked kindly. Voory nodded solemnly and snapped his fingers and a tray of buttery, delicious looking sausage rolls appeared on the bed accompanied by a pitcher of pumpkin juice. With a final bow, Voory quickly popped away, leaving Ron drooling in delight.

Between the two teenage boys, the rolls didn't last long and soon Sirius popped his head in and smiled at their content faces, "I see you're fed and watered" he said good – naturedly before turning his gaze to Ron, "Your mother just flooed, Ronald, she wants you back in half an hour and she agreed to have you over Harry" he informed, "Why don't you pack a small overnight bag and I'll floo you over when you're done?"

Harry nodded and gave Sirius a grateful look to which he responded with a wink. In the next half – hour the two boys tried to stuff as many Quidditch magazines as was humanely possible in the small cream duffel overnight bag and at the last moment Harry hastily took a few out when he realized he had forgotten to take a change of clothes.

Finally they were ready and set off to the 'Reception' where Sirius was waiting for them. Ron gave him a grin and tossed a handful of the powder in before being engulfed in the flames. Harry waited for a while before stepping forward and giving Sirius a small hug, "Take care" he whispered uncertainly. Sirius just placed a soft kiss on his messy mop and pushed him into the fireplace, "I will" he promised and gave his godson a final wave as he disappeared from sight.

….

A few hours later Sirius quietly entered the airy reinforced basement at the Crescent Cottage and received a weak smile from Remus who was breathing heavily from his place on the floor.

"Did you take your final goblet of Wolfsbane?" Sirius asked quietly from the doorway. Remus let out a growl as his werewolf mind fought for dominance before nodding an affirmative. Suddenly he blanched and turned to Sirius, face contorted in pain, "Transform now" he rasped out and squeezed his eyes shut. Sirius gave him a woeful look before obeying and smoothly transforming into Padfoot, wishing for the thousandth time that Remus' transformation could be this painless.

Padfoot turned to look out the high windows and gave mournful howl as he saw the moon rising, bathing the whole scenery in silver. Remus gave an anguished cry and doubled over. He could feel his face lengthen and become a muzzle. He felt his bones breaking and reforming into strengthened lupine bones. He felt his teeth and nails, no, _claws_ elongate and finally felt the werewolf mind probing and begging his human mind to lie down and let it dominate. Fortunately the Wolfsbane helped counter that and moments later, a strong albeit rather scarred and sleepy wolf trudged over and gave the dog a soft prod, whining for companionship. Padfoot happily obliged and playfully snapped at his face and tackled him, making sure to remain submissive to please Moony's wolf instinct.

The two wrestled for quite a while before the wolf extracted himself from the melee and sleepily trudged over to the darkest corner to get a good night's sleep. Padfoot sat on his haunches for a few minutes before he heard Moony's soft even breathing and went to lie down in front of the door and sleeping fitfully with an ear cocked for any signs of discomfort ready to jump to his friends help at a moment's notice.

….

At the Burrow, Harry stared at the exact same moon that shone through the high windows of the contained basement at Crescent Cottage. He let out huge sigh before turning over and facing Ron, who had fallen asleep a long while ago and was currently drooling. Harry felt his lips quirk in an upward direction but almost immediately his mind travelled back to how Sirius and Remus were doing.

The only time he'd ever seen Remus' transformation was back in third year and, although he had been scared out of his wits, he had noticed how painful the transformation actually was. He knew the Wolfsbane Potion tempered it down but still…

Harry turned over yet again and faced the window and the bright moonlight. _There's no use in worrying,_ he thought morosely as he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, _and anyway, Sirius has been doing it since he was a student. He's definitely used to it by now. No need to worry…_

 _Right?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Scratches and Scrapes**

 **Disclaimer:** none of this perfection belongs to me. It is the rightful property of J.K. Rowling and I am playing with her characters

… _Padfoot sat on his haunches for a few minutes before he heard Moony's soft even breathing and went to lie down in front of the door and sleeping fitfully with an ear cocked for any signs of discomfort, ready to jump to his friends help at a moment's notice._

Suddenly, after about an hour or so of disturbed sleep, Padfoot's eyes snapped opened and he cowered in front of the menacing figure before him, hackles raised in a feeble attempt to look scary. Moony looked absolutely terrifying – teeth bared and dripping with what looked similar to blood. His body was covered with new, bleeding scars and his Sirius had just a second to think before the werewolf lunged.

Padfoot swooped out of the way at the last minute, heart fluttering in his chest as he heard Moony crash into the door. He turned and saw the werewolf valiantly trying to break down the door and howling in earnest. As if sensing Padfoot's gaze, Moony turned to look at him with insane cannibal eyes and lunged at him again. Padfoot tried to leap away but at the last moment, Moony caught his back foot and broke through the skin with his sharp claws. Howling in pain, Sirius let his canine mind take over and sharply bit the werewolf on the front paw and kicked him squarely in the eye with his bleeding foot.

Moony growled in annoyance and squashed down the small part of Remus that was begging him to stop hurting his friend. Moony gave an animalistic growl and turned to the door again. He could smell something on the other side – _Something human._ And he wanted to rip it to pieces. He kept hitting the reinforced door with his head and his body until finally he heard the splintering of wood after about an hour. With a final triumphant growl, he went to smash it again, but felt a sharp and painful bite of his legs. Looking down, he saw the dark figure of Padfoot, shaking from the amount of blood he'd lost from the wound but still looking foreboding.

Without any warning, Moony jumped on Padfoot, who tried in vain to wrestle the huge werewolf off him, but his strength failed him. The werewolf savagely began to bite and scratch every part of bare skin he found, until he was kicked and pummeled by a pair of rebellious paws. Moony shook his head, remembering the half – broken door and left Padfoot weak and trembling on the floor, blood oozing from his wounds.

For the umpteenth time in his life, Sirius was glad animaguses couldn't be infected. After that fight, he could feel every muscle in his body and not in a good way. He shakily stood up and stared as the enormous werewolf finally managed to create a huge crack in the door and began to pick at it with his claws. Sirius wisely decided to not interfere, knowing he would probably be killed if he did. He frantically wondered why the effects wore of. The Wolfsbane potion was incredibly potent and had worked for so many years. The only time it wore off was when the lycanthrope forgot to take a dosage of it in the full-moon week or when the wolf mind smelt something strong…

Padfoot's eyes widened in terror and he reached out to his canine senses. They were nowhere near as strong as Moony's but they were better that anything. He smelt something unfamiliar… something human! Cursing in his mind, Sirius turned his attention back to Remus just in time to see the mighty werewolf tear the door apart and bound out as if his heels were on fire.

Padfoot let out a panicked bark and followed his old friend. Both canines bounded up to the first floor and Sirius watched in horror as Moony thrashed the room into shambles before breaking the door open and staring at an unsuspecting muggle couple and baring his sharp teeth.

Padfoot bounded after Moony and tackled him from the side, sparing a glance at the two screaming, and thankfully escaping, muggles. He looked up into Moony's glowing amber eyes and felt a strong paw swat at his head. Padfoot flew through the air and landed some distance away but showing his natural stubbornness, he got up and stood between Moony and the almost disappeared couple.

Moony snarled at the offending grim and pounced with savage ferocity. Sirius managed to sidestep him before bolting own into the basement, hoping Moony would follow him. Fortunately, he did and just as he entered one of the other confinement rooms, Sirius slammed the door closed and used his nose to activate a few of the high-level wards that were ingrained within the room. Moony let out an angry howl and scratched at himself in anguish. The last thing Sirius remembered was two amber eyes staring into him as he fell to the floor in a dead faint…

….

Harry was filled with a sense of foreboding the instant he opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep after what seemed like hours of tossing and turning and cursing under his breath. He gave a quick glance to Ron who lay spread-eagled on his bed and deftly untangled himself from his blankets. After avoiding stepping on his best mate's face, Harry made his way to the small bathroom and quickly got dressed into the simple t-shirt and jeans he had brought. When he reentered the room, Ron was sitting up and blinking drowsily.

"Whazzatime?" Ron asked groggily. Harry gave him a quick grin, "It's eight forty-five. Breakfast's probably ready" he said, sitting down at the end of the bed. Ron gave him a sleepy smile before stumbling to the bathroom and emerging a few minutes later in his signature hand-me-down clothes and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry nodded in silent agreement and the chattering boys made their way down to the kitchen. Both stopped short as they entered the room and noticed the somber expressions everyone was wearing.

"Mum, is something wrong?" Ron asked in a panicked voice. Mrs. Weasley stood up from her armchair and gave Harry and Ron rib-crushing hugs, "It's about Sirius, dear" she said gently, looking at Harry. She quickly ushered the two into the room, made them sit down and shooed everybody except Mr. Weasley out of the room. Bill and Charlie were perhaps the most vocal in protesting but a quick glare had them cowering.

"Harry dear, there's been a bit of an accident at Crescent Cottage" Molly started uncertainly. Harry stared at her with worried eyes, "Is everybody alright Mrs. Weasley? Are Sirius and Remus alright?" he asked, internally panicking. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat to get their attention, "Sirius and Remus will be fine. They were quite badly injured yesterday – especially Sirius – but they'll be fine. The thing is someone tampered with the wards surrounding Remus' cottage yesterday and the consequences were quite severe" he said in a grave voice.

Harry was now in full blown panic attack mode. What did he mean _especially Sirius_? Was he hurt? Was he going to be okay? Harry voiced his thoughts and received another rather heart stopping hug from a sniffling Molly Weasley, "Oh don't worry dear, he'll be right as rain once Madame Pomfrey's done with him, but you might have to stay over a few days. That'll be no problem of course" She trailed off, looking at Arthur expectantly.

Mr. Weasley straightened up in his armchair and pinned Harry and Ron with a piercing look, "Now, Harry, I know you have your questions but what happened yesterday is still a mystery. I'll try my best to answer everything" he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "What we know, till now is that, somehow, Remus lost control over his werewolf mind _despite_ being given the Wolfsbane potion and quite savagely mauled Sirius in the process. From what I was able to extract from Dumbledore and a nearly unconscious Remus I know that a few muggles had managed to get into the vicinity of the cottage"

"Now, every Lycanthrope and Animagus has their animalistic instincts ingrained in them and when Remus smelt the two humans, the wolf part of his brain probably took over and well… you know" Mr. Weasley finished lamely leaving Harry and Ron speechless, "Sirius was mauled?" Harry echoed in a weak voice while Ron blinked and asked a question which was bugging him a lot, "Dad, didn't you say that Remus had muggle repelling wards around his cottage?"

Arthur looked faintly proud that his son had figured it out and nodded at him, "That was what I was going to say. Every full moon, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore put up stronger containment and Muggle Repelling wards around the house to prevent anybody – wizard or muggle – to stumble upon a werewolf"

Harry stared at him with haunted, confused eyes, "Then how?" he asked softly unable to form full coherent sentences. Mr. Weasley gave him a sympathetic look and wrapped an arm around each boy's shoulder, "See boys, when the new wards are set up, the old ones are taken down. This leaves a small window of time in which the house is unguarded. What Professor Dumbledore and I think happened is that someone managed to slip in a dark spell while the wards were down which made them collapse after a given time. Luring in a few muggles in the area wouldn't be a difficult task"

Harry and Ron nodded in sync, each lost in his own thoughts, "Sirius will be okay, right?" Ron asked in a small voice. He had grown fond of the man who had given his best mate a proper home. Arthur nodded confidently at him, "Of course he will, Ronald, now let's get some breakfast. You must be starving!"

Ron gave him a nod but Harry stared right ahead. Hungry? He didn't even feel up to drinking water at the moment. He looked up at Mr. Weasley, "If it's alright Mr. Weasley, I don't feel like eating anything right now" he said softly. The Weasley patriarch took in the boy's unnaturally pale face and let out a sigh, "Why don't you ask Molly, Harry?" he answered gently looking at his wife.

Mrs. Weasley quickly opened her mouth to say no but changed her mind as he looked at the worried young boy, "Of course it's okay, dear. We'll go to meet Sirius and Remus after breakfast, okay?" she offered gently and glowed when Harry sent her a grateful look.

"I'll be in your room, Ron" Harry muttered before dashing upstairs, ignoring the shouts of the Weasley children. He went and sat down cross-legged on the camp bed that had been set up for him and thought about the last time he had seen Sirius. When he had made him promise to be careful.

 _Some great way to keep a promise._ Harry thought as he snorted and rubbed his eyes. At least Sirius was fine… well going to be fine anyway.

After Ron had finished breakfast, Harry almost pushed the whole family into the floo before rushing in himself and reappearing in the Hogwarts infirmary with Madame Pomfrey bustling around barking at the others to be quiet in her dragon-like way. Harry quickly walked over to two curtained beds off to one side. He drew back both curtains at once and sucked in a deep breath, hearing everybody else gasp behind him.

Remus looked… tired. He had one arm and both legs bandaged up and had a stiff looking bandage around his torso. A vast array of potions decorated his bedside table. He was still unconscious or sleeping. Harry could not tell.

Sirius on the other hand looked like he'd been run over by the Hogwarts Express. _Thrice._ Harry carefully weaved himself between the two beds and sat on a small chair facing Sirius' bed. He slowly lifted one finger and traced the back of his godfather's hand with it. He looked terrible! His face was probably the only part of his body that was not covered in ointment or bandages. His arms and legs had nasty looking gashes with dried blood mottling his torso from still bleeding wounds.

The rest of the Weasleys quickly crowded around both the men and talked in hushed voices while Harry mutely continued to trace patterns onto his Godfather's hand. Mrs. Weasley came up behind Harry and squeezed his shoulder, "He might look terrible right now, Harry, but don't worry. He'll be alright" She whispered in a comforting voice. The other Weasleys nodded enthusiastically to support her point. Each one of them knew how much Sirius meant to Harry, especially the children.

The party then gravitated towards Remus' bed and whispered amongst themselves. Ron took the opportunity to sidle up next to Harry and pat his shoulder in an awkward but comforting way. Harry gave him a bracing smile and quickly snapped his head around to look at Madame Pomfrey who was tending to Sirius' wounds.

The Weasley family plus Harry alternated between standing beside either one of the beds and driving Madame Pomfrey crazy with their questions. Finally, around 10 o' clock, Mrs. Weasley decided it was high time to return to The Burrow and stuff something into Harry's mouth. Harry scrunched his mouth to one side at looked pleadingly at the strict mediwitch.

"Madame Pomfrey, do you mind if I stay till Sirius wakes up?" He asked with his most beseeching look. Mrs. Weasley looked indignant at the thought, "Now Harry, you need to get something in that stomach of yours! And I must get my chores done!" she exclaimed. Harry turned to look at her sheepishly just as Madame Pomfrey had given her consent, "I'm pretty sure the Hogwarts House Elves can provide him with something" the strict mediwitch offered and Harry nodded enthusiastically, "You can go home if you want to Mrs. Weasley. I really don't mind" he said.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips in displeasure but nodded nevertheless. One by one, the Weasley troop flooed back to the Burrow, although Ron had adamantly wanted to stay behind with Harry. In the end, only the two patients, Harry and Madame Pomfrey remained. The healer gave Harry a tight smile and gestured to a seat next to Sirius' bed. Then she deftly drew the curtain around Remus' bed and explained that Remus had some internal bleeding she needed to take care of. Harry nodded in understanding and sat down next to Sirius, wondering how long he would have to wait…

….

When Sirius started regaining consciousness, the first thing he noticed was a rhythmic drumming on the surface he was lying on. He opened his eyes just a fraction, managing not to groan out loud as bright light invaded his senses, and noticed a pale hand continuously tapping the soft mattress he was laying on. He opened his eyes wider and smiled fondly as his beloved godson came into view, staring listlessly at Remus curtained bed.

Harry's eyes travelled to Sirius' body once more and he started in surprise as he saw his gray eyes and smiling mouth, "Sirius, you're finally awake!" Harry exclaimed joyfully. Sirius grinned at him and tried to sit up, but let out a gasp as pain shot down his left side. Harry's features immediately became worried and he called out for Madame Pomfrey.

The Mediwitch briskly picked up a few potions and salves. She carefully uncovered Sirius' stomach and rubbed a sickly green looking cream on a large scabby wound, "Really Mr. Black, you know better that to try and get up the moment you open your eyes, let me see your arm!" she said in an exasperated voice. Sirius gave her a cheeky smile and obligingly held out his right arm which had a large scar running from the elbow right up to his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that both his legs were bandaged.

The Mediwitch then proceeded to redress a few wounds, vanish most of his scars and give him a thorough lecture on how he could have hindered any progress by trying to sit up. All the while, Harry wisely stayed out of it and nibbled half-heartedly at a small platter of half-eaten food. When Madame Pomfrey was done, she finally helped Sirius up in a sitting position and went over to check on Remus, who was still out cold from the exhaustion of the transformation.

"Merlin Sirius, you scared me to death!" came a small voice to Sirius' side. He looked at his young godson who had abandoned his plate of food and had rested his head on his hand. Sirius smiled and reached over to muss up Harry's hair, glad that his arm did not ache when he did so, "Don't you want to eat some more?" he asked in a hoarse voice, eyeing the plate which seemed like only birds had pecked at it.

Harry smiled sheepishly and sighed, "Mrs. Weasley would kill me if she knew I hadn't eaten but I couldn't work up an appetite… till now" he said amiably and to emphasize his point, he picked up the platter and began to shovel food into his mouth. Sirius looked on in amusement, "when was the last time you ate?" he asked jokingly.

"Last night" came the muffled reply as Harry stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork. Sirius raised his eyebrows and checked the clock. It showed twelve-thirty, "Why did you not have breakfast?" he asked sternly. Harry stopped eating and looked up at him, "Like I said, I couldn't work up an appetite with you… you know?" Harry gestured oddly and Sirius sighed, "That doesn't mean you have to starve yourself!" he said in an exasperated voice. Harry was just finishing up the last of his brunch and shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm used to it" he replied blandly and instantly froze up as he realized what he had said.

Sirius stared wide-eyed at him before snapping his fingers and summoning a Black Family elf, "Get us something to eat, please" he asked weakly as spared a glance at Harry who was beet-red.

"A lot of it"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 **Disclaimer:** Just… just read on… you know I'm not J.K. Rowling (sob)

The next day dawned bright and clear. Harry had stayed over at the Weasleys again since Madame Pomfrey had been adamant about Sirius and Remus staying in her domain and nobody was foolish enough to contradict her.

After breakfast, Harry flooed over to the Hospital Wing after giving the whole redheaded family a final farewell and receiving a Hagrid-style hug from the Weasley matriarch. Madame Pomfrey was busily stuffing a vast array of potions in a satchel and Sirius and Remus, looking almost normal sat discussing something on the two beds. The two Marauders immediately spotted Harry and beckoned him over, smiling broadly.

"Ready to go home, Prongslet?" Sirius said laughingly, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry gave him a look, "Of course I am, Sirius" he answered, rolling his eyes. Remus started to chuckle but immediately sobered up, drawing an inquisitive glance from Harry.

"No really Sirius, I mean it. I should probably spend the next few full moons at a containment facility" he argued and Harry had the strong suspicion that they had been fighting about it all day. Sirius' face grew grim and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm not letting you do that to yourself. You know that they'll probably chain you down for the whole night" he growled.

The lines around Remus' eyes deepened and his eyes acquired a sudden sorrowful look, "Maybe that's what a monster like me deserves" he answered in a low voice. Harry's eyes widened and Sirius' began to flash dangerously, but before Sirius could say a word Harry stalked over to him.

"You're not a monster" he said stiffly, wondering where he had got the courage to contradict his ex – professor, "All the students, yes even some of the Slytherins probably, agree that you're the best DADA teacher in the last five years. Whatever happened that night isn't your fault and you certainly deserve better that being chained down for the night" Harry finished, having run out of steam. In front of him Remus did an excellent impression of a goldfish while Sirius tugged him into another one of his special one-armed hugs

"He's right Moony. Whether you like it or not I'm still coming over next full moon to give you company" Sirius said resolutely, snuggling Harry and absently tweaking his hair. Harry didn't mind. He felt comfortable leaning against Sirius and he honestly couldn't be bothered less about how his hair looked. He shifted slightly so that he was half sitting on Sirius' bed and stared on as the two old friends bantered on.

"Well… _fine_ you can come but someone will check the wards beforehand"

"My dear Moony, I'll unearth Merlin's body and bring him back to life if that's what you need!"

"Shut up you prat" Remus growled good-naturedly and swatted at Sirius' head. Suddenly, he caught Harry's eye and gave him a crooked smile, "Thank you Harry, I needed that" he paused for a moment before continuing with a wider smile, "You sounded just like your father when you said that" his face got a wistful look to it.

Harry felt Sirius' grip tighten for a moment before a great sigh rumbled his Godfather's body and he got up pulling Harry up with him and smiling down at him, "Come on pup, let's go. Madame Pomfrey still wants to run a few last tests on Remus" he said, flashing him a smile and going over to collect the satchel the school nurse was holding out for him.

"You'll have to take the potion twice a day for three days before meals" she informed briskly before pinning Remus with a look and handing him another, slightly heavier looking bag, "Same goes for you Mr. Lupin" after a few seconds she continued, her tone somewhat softer, "I've added a few pain relief potions too"

Remus gave her a grateful smile and carefully set the satchel down on the bedside table. Sirius smiled at the discreet fond look the mediwitch sent Remus' way. Who knew the 'dragon of the hospital wing' would ever get a favorite?

As Godfather and Godson flooed their way over to their house, Harry felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine at the thought of returning back to a place he could genuinely call _home_. Sirius gracefully stepped out with years of practiced elegance and automatically held out a ready hand for his Godson.

Sure enough, Harry almost tumbled head over heels through the floo till Sirius caught and steadied him, "I have to teach you how to exit the floo" Sirius said, giving Harry a mock-frown. Harry smiled easily up at him, "I think I'd rather stay away from floos, thank you very much" he said primly before letting out a small sound of surprise as he felt something cold slide up his arm.

Under Sirius' worried gaze, Harry quickly unrolled his sleeve to discover Silver's black eyes gazing up at him.

" _Masssster, you went away without telling me!"_ he cried unhappily. Harry tentatively stroked his small head, making the snake hiss in pleasure, " _Sorry Silver, I thought I'd just be gone for a day"_ Harry apologized.

Sirius reached over and ruffled Harry's hair, "Well, you carry on with your hissy conversation. I'll be in the dining room 'kay?" Sirius said before heading out of the room. Harry continued stroking Silver and smiled as the snaked twisted his tail around his wrist, hissing in delight. For a small moment his life seemed almost normal.

Well, except for the fact that he had a potentially poisonous snake twisted around his arm.

….

The next few days went on swimmingly and gave Harry and Sirius several opportunities to get to know each other better.

Harry told Sirius more about his horrid past at the Dursley's. Apparently, the abuse had only begun when Harry had started going to Hogwarts. Before that, the Dursleys had believed that they had successfully _squashed_ (squashed?!) the magic out of him. Getting to know about the dark threats that Vernon had given Harry almost sent Sirius into a mad rage, but for the sake of the young boy in front of him, he stayed calm.

Sirius also came to know that Harry had grown up to be a quiet but observant boy, his sharp green eyes used to picking up signs that usually meant pain for him. Every time Sirius saw Harry trying to be as quiet as possible, it shoved a bolt of pain through his heart as he remembered the happy, bubbly baby at Godric's Hollow that demanded to be cuddled as soon as someone entered his room.

But Harry had another side to him. Sirius had glanced out of his study window once when Ronald and Hermione had come over and smiled fondly as he watched the two boys bickered good naturedly and Hermione added a word or two in Harry's favor, making Ron look at her with an expression of mock hurt.

Yes, Harry was a special boy. The most special in Sirius' life anyway. He was most comfortable around his two best friends, but, to Sirius' joy, his godson was starting to trust him as well and had even ventured to cuddle up against him unconsciously while both of them were watching a muggle movie on the couch.

Sirius, as Harry came to know, could be quite temperamental. He was nothing but fondness and smiles when it came to Harry, but Harry was observant. He noticed how Sirius suddenly sat up straight from time to time, when he thought Harry wasn't watching, a stormy look in his grey eyes as he probably remembered some of his Azkaban days. Sirius was everything Harry had ever wanted. A parental figure. Someone to talk to. Someone who cared for him. Someone to care _for._

Sil, as Harry sometimes called Silver, and Remus were also constants in his life. As for Ron and Hermione, life would never be complete without his best friends. For the first time in his life, Harry felt safe and secure.

He felt he was home.

….

Just two days before Harry's birthday, a regal looking Ministry owl flew in through the window and alighted on Sirius' shoulder while they were having breakfast, two letters tied to its leg. Sirius quickly reliever it of its load while Harry gave it a piece of bacon for its hard work. The owl ruffled its feathers in appreciation before rushing out the window again.

Harry watched as Sirius read the first letter, nodding a few times and making a few humming noises. When he came to the second letter, his face paled as he finished reading and caught his Godson's eye.

"Harry, the date been set for the Dursleys trial"

 **A/N:** Hiii guys! I'm back. I know I haven't updated for a long time and I'm sorry. But, I've got a few questions for you guys:

Why aren't you guys reviewing? Please, please review guys it brightens up my day and boosts my confidence! Pretty please?

This question pertains with my story. Do guys want the Dursley's trial to be after the World Cup or before? Personally it would be easier to have it after because I want to time-lapse after Harry's birthday, but tell me what you want.

Stay Awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Birthday Bashes and Food Fights**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the bestselling franchise Harry Potter. It belongs to the esteemed J.K. Rowling and she is kind enough to let us play in her deluxe sandbox

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for keeping my spirits up and motivating me and giving me inspiration. I'm honored that you guys take the time to review!

"Shhh! You'll ruin the surprise!" Sirius Black's frantic whisper could barely be heard over the commotion raging in the ballroom at the Black Manor. Sirius looked around with pursed lips and finally coming to a decision, he set up a strong silencing spell around the room and let loose a loud bang from his wand.

The effect was immediate. All heads swiveled round to face Sirius who visibly relaxed as the chaos died down, "Right" he started in a business like tone, "Harry's up in his room and I don't want him to know what's going on in here. The tables need to be set up near the – Fred, George, stop playing with the streamers" Sirius suddenly yelled, not knowing whether to be exasperated or impressed at how quickly the twins had managed to tie up Percy in a foliage of party streamers.

The twins had the decency to look sheepish as they slowly untied the red faced Weasley brother who immediately stomped off with all the remaining dignity he could muster. Sirius felt a smile tug at his lips but he quickly turned his head to do a final head count.

 _Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Ron, Arthur, Percy… is that Molly? Yes it is. Neville, Hermione…_ Sirius quickly ticked off the guests in his mind _… Remus aaand me. Okay, just the birthday boy left._ Sirius flashed a quick grin at the assembled group, "I'll go and bring in the special boy then. Just set up the tables and _for Merlin's sake_ keep quiet for now. You can blow the roof off the house when the party starts" Sirius said eyeing the twins who grinned back innocently.

"I hope you…"

"Mean that, Sirius"

"Cause blowing the roof off…"

"Sounds like a lot of fun!"

Sirius chuckled and shook his head at the uncanny way the two could read each other's minds and swiftly exited the ballroom, almost running up the stairs in excitement. The surprise birthday party had strangely been Ron's idea, though everyone warmed up to it real quick. They had first thought of hosting it at the Burrow, but space would be an issue so Sirius decided to inaugurate the Black Family Ballroom for the occasion. The room had been imbued with centuries of old Black Family Magic and could magically resize itself from being the size of a master bedroom to the size of a football field.

Currently, it was roughly the size of half a Quidditch pitch – quite a comfortable space for today's gathering. Sirius had decided to keep it small as he knew Harry detested crowds and invited only his closest friends. Neville had been Hermione's suggestion and Sirius had agreed when she had said that Harry was quite fond of the shy Gryffindor.

Sirius almost slammed hard into the door leading to Harry's room, having not paid attention to where he was going. He quickly raised a hand and knocked softly, "Harry, ready to go to Diagon Alley?" he yelled, barely able to keep the laughter out of his voice. Fooling Harry had been way too easy. He had said that he would take him to Diagon Alley for his birthday and Harry had enthusiastically agreed, even asking if Ron and Hermione could possibly come. Sirius had ruffled his hair and given him an affirmative, inwardly crowing at his success.

Harry gave a muffled reply which sounded a lot like 'just a second!' before emerging out of his wearing a large grin and the outfit Sirius had given him especially for the day: a cream button down shirt and plain black trousers with a dark red robe thrown over it all. Sirius smiled at his charge's contagious excitement, "I see you liked my first present" he said.

Harry smirked at his godfather, "I do. The robe looks good with… wait _first present?_ " Harry asked suspiciously. Sirius just laughed at him, "You didn't think I'd only give one present to my godson did you?" Sirius teased. Harry looked up at him with a mixture of exasperation and gentleness, "You didn't have to, Sirius…" he protested weakly but let his godfather almost haul him down the stairs till they were standing in front of the ballroom.

"Aren't we flooing there?" Harry asked absently as he smoothed his robes. Sirius resisted the urge to burst out laughing, "Ron and Hermione are waiting inside" he answered solemnly, eyes gleaming with mirth as he watched Harry give him a suspicious glance before shrugging it off, "okay…" he murmured, pushing the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Harry was assaulted by twelve people screaming the same word. He stood dumbstruck in the center of the room, "You guys!" he cried happily before turning to Sirius, who was currently laughing his head off, "Did you plan this?" he asked, a giant smile on his face.

Sirius reached over and ruffled his head, "It was Ron's idea, kid, but yes, it _was_ planned by Yours Truly" Sirius pretended to preen at himself but the effect was ruined when Remus reached over and smashed a small cupcake in his face.

The entire gathering started to crack up at Sirius' gob smacked expression as he spluttered and wiped green frosting off his nose, "Moony!" he cried in mock-anguish, "Such betrayal". The werewolf just smirked and reached out for another cupcake

"Once a Marauder, always a Marauder, Padfoot!"

….

After a few hours, all the guests were resembling frosting covered snowmen rather that humans. The only ones relatively clean were Bill and Molly. Bill had used a strange old spell he had uncovered on one of his curse-breaking missions that blocked all physical objects yet let spells through, not very useful in a real battle but fun nevertheless, while nobody had the nerve to throw one too many cupcakes on the feisty Weasley Matriarch and incur her wrath.

The party had gone wild and the twins almost had managed to blow the roof off with their crazy war cries and random prank objects that they seemed to produce on the spot. Charlie had obligingly agreed to take a 'ton-tongue toffee' and Harry, Hermione and Neville had watched in horror and amusement as the second eldest Weasley brothers tongue grew to a monstrous size before he spelled it back to normal.

The guests had sung (or yelled in the twins' and Ron's case) a Happy Birthday to Harry as he blew out the first birthday candles he could remember, a face-splitting grin on his face. Fred and George had then taken him aside and given him a mysterious rectangular shaped box, telling him to open it with Sirius and then proceeded to start the biggest food fight Harry had ever seen, with food and sweets flying everywhere.

Harry sighed contentedly and snuggled down in his armchair. He took a quick glance around the room. Sirius, Arthur, Bill and Charlie were in a heated discussion about Dragons guarding gold at Gringotts, Molly and Remus were quietly chatting in a corner while Fred and George whispered conspiratorially in the corner opposite. The rest of the children were laughing and talking in the center of the room, save Percy who was sitting in an armchair not very far away from Harry looking utterly exhausted. On closer inspection, Harry noticed that Neville seemed hesitant to join in the conversation. Making a quick decision, Harry walked over to him.

"Hey, Neville!" he greeted cheerfully. Neville started in surprise before giving him a small smile and scooting over on his sofa to give Harry a place to sit. "Thanks for coming to the party, it wouldn't be the same without you Nev!" Harry said earnestly, making Neville blush and mutter a quiet answer. Hermione seemed to notice that Harry was trying to include Neville and gave him a wide smile.

"Neville, want a Bertie Bott's?" she asked holding out the very familiar package to Neville. Neville smiled and chose a few carefully, nodding his thanks. Harry reached out and picked up a cherry looking one and gingerly bit into it, Sighing in relief when he realized it was cherry and not blood or something. The conversation continued, ranging from childhood memories to Hogwarts electives. The Gryffindors shared a laugh when they remembered Buckbeak scratching Malfoy to bits but all too soon, the clock struck eight and the guests had to go. Ron begged and pleaded till Mrs. Weasley allowed him to stay over for the night, which made Hermione give him a dirty look. Her aunt and uncle were visiting so she couldn't stay over, much to the Trio's disappointment.

When the last guest had left (Coincidentally Remus because he had ended up arguing with Sirius about some trivial matter and wanted to have the last word), Sirius gingerly picked himself up from the chair he'd flopped down on and grimaced at the mess in the room, "Your brothers know how to party" he deadpanned to Ron, who grinned back, "That they do" he answered.

A quick flick from Sirius' wand had most of the mess cleaned up and the House Elves gladly started working on the rest. Sirius stood for a while eyeing the House elves appreciatively before turning to Harry and Ron and laughing.

"You should probably take a bath" he teased, running a finger down Harry's nose and swiping off a large clump of frosting and crumbs. The two boys grinned at each other and simultaneously rocketed up the stairs, Harry being decent enough to shout a 'bye' before leaving.

Sirius chuckled and turned his gaze back to the room and thought over the last few days, specifically, the day Sirius received the letter informing him of the Dursleys trial…

" _Harry, the date been set for the Dursleys trial"_

 _Harry froze up for a second before slumping back in his chair, breakfast forgotten, "When?" came the muffled question._

 _Sirius reached over and rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back, "Thankfully, it's after the World Cup, so we've got plenty of time to prepare our case and grind those Dursleys to dust!" he exclaimed. Harry gave him a small smile and nodded, "That's fortunate" he commented._

 _Sirius cleared his throat and read the letter again, "Right, it says here that the date's been sat for the 29_ _th_ _of August. I'm hoping we can clear everything up at once and not have to go back a second time" he said, carefully scrutinizing the letter before peering over it to look at his godson._

 _Harry had gone chalk-white and was breathing heavily. Sirius immediately pulled his chair closer and drew Harry into a hug, "Hey, hey, it's going to be fine. Don't worry, we won't let them get away with this" he whispered soothingly and felt Harry start to tremble slightly, "What if we don't win?" Harry whispered fearfully, "What if we lose? Will I have to go back?"_

 _Sirius clutched Harry tighter. No way in HELL was he letting anybody take his godson back to that place. In fact, it was becoming hard for him to remember a life where he didn't have Harry living with him, "That's not going to happen, Harry, I swear. I'll die before I'd let that happen" Sirius promised._

 _Harry cracked a true smile and straightened up. Sirius gave him a last squeeze before drawing back. The letter lay forgotten for now, as Godfather and Godson chatted on about the trivial things in life, each hurting inside but determined to stay strong for the other…_

….

Harry quickly tugged on a new shirt over his head and exited his dressing room. Ron was sitting on his bed in a new, clean shirt fiddling with a few of Harry's bed side things. Harry went over and plopped down beside him before exchanging a grin, "That party was epic, mate" Ron said in an awed voice, "I'd never thought professor Lupin would…"

"Smash a cupcake in Sirius' face? Neither did I!" Harry agreed, chuckling. A knock was heard on the door and Harry yelled for them to come in. the door opened and a house elf entered, levitating a bedroll on his fingertips, "Young Master be wanting his friend to sleep in his room so they can talk?" he questioned. Harry threw a questioning glance to Ron, "Do you want to sleep here or in another room?"

Ron raised his eyebrows at the question, not used to having an overabundance of bedrooms, "Er… here will be fine" he answered hesitantly. The house elf nodded solemnly and, with two quick snaps of his finger, laid the bedroll down beside the bed. Then with a quick queer bow it left the room. A few minutes later, Tolly the house elf popped back in with Ron's nightclothes and a few bedtime snacks.

"Master be wanting to eat anything else to eat?" she asked happily. Harry shook his head resolutely. Mrs. Weasley had filled him up to the brim. Tolly quickly popped away leaving Ron staring dazedly at the stop she had been in, "Mate, Hermione will go bonkers when she finds out about all these house elves" the redhead murmured.

Harry's lips quirked up in a smile as he envisioned Hermione throwing out clothing articles to all the house elves, yelling for them to be free, "Well, the house elves here are happy" he answered, climbing into his bed, "Are you going to sleep now?"

Ron rubbed his eyes, "Probably should. I'm knackered" he mumbled sleepily, "Sirius' right, Fred and George _do_ know how to party. Merlin, I think I dislocated my shoulder throwing crisps at Charlie" he chuckled. Harry laughed with him and threw him a few of the snacks, "Keep them near you. I don't want you scaring me to death because you were hungry and the snacks were with me" he ordered before reaching over and turning off the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

"G'night Ron" Harry whispered, drawing the blankets right up to his chin. Ron merely grunted in reply and seemed to fall asleep almost immediately. None of them noticed when Silver cautiously crept through the window and curled around Harry's elbow, careful not to squeeze it too hard, pink tongue flicking in and out contentedly.

Half an hour later, Sirius opened the door an inch and smiled at the slumbering boys, limbs askew and Ron's mouth wide open. "Goodnight" Sirius whispered softly and softly closed the door, smile widening when he heard a small, drowsy voice call out to him.

"Goodnight, Sirius"

 **A/N:** So there it is, Chapter 17. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and stay awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Nightmares and Daydreams**

 **A/N:** You guys are THE BEST! You're reviews inspire me so much!

 **A special thanks to cateyes033, Universal creature , ludwiggystardust and 64mouse for reviewing and MAKING MAH DAY!**

 **JohnLockSher:** I'd love to take suggestions! Although I have the whole story planned out a few pointers would be fantastic! Just remember to pm me so you don't spoil it for anyone in case I do use them!

 **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

 _Harry looked around himself in confusion. He had just been in his own room, drowsily wishing his Godfather a Good Night, so where was he now? It was dark, pitch dark and Harry felt a shiver run up his spine as he strained his eyes to survey his surroundings. Slowly and uncertainly, Harry took a few steps forwards then began jogging towards a large house in front of him. Was it the Black Manor? No, it was much too small for that._

 _He stood before the main door and reached out to open it, but his hand passed right through. Harry drew back and stared at his hand, then slowly and fearfully slid through the door into the rather dusty hallway and let out a sigh of relief._

 _Incessant mutterings could be heard to his right and a few seconds later, a stooped, grey old man came limping through a side door grumbling under his breath. Harry tried to slip into the shadows but soon the old man was right before him, almost staring into him._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to trespass. I –" He started but the man gave no sign of acknowledgment. Harry realized with a start that he was staring behind him, not at him. Harry hesitantly turned around and spied a room at the end of the hallway, filled with a dim light, strange whispers coming from within it. The man cursed softly and limped forward and Harry followed him, his curiosity winning over._

 _Harry reached the room before him and stared inside before sucking in a breath. There, on an arm chair, lay a tiny little bundle which reeked of decay. Harry caught a small glimpse of it and the face – for that was the only part that was visible – had malicious scarlet eyes and a grotesque smile which looked completely out of place. A middle aged man knelt before him, with a head of unkempt brown hair. Behind Harry, the old man had finally caught up and stared transfixed at the proceedings._

" _Is there any news of Wormtail, my loyal servant?" a venomous voice hissed. The 'loyal servant' seemed to be trembling, "H-He has not yet managed t-to escape, My Lord" he answered. The tiny bundle seemed to writhe and a cold voice ensued from it, "And when, pray, will you get him out, Bartemius?" it sneered. Bartemius' head snapped up, "My Lord, if-if you had given me orders I would have executed them to perfection! I'll see what I can do to get him out, but My Lor-"_

" _SILENCE! Must I tell you to breathe now? Wormtail must be here by Halloween. Where's Nagini?" The infant-like creature shrieked. Harry quickly took a few steps back and rubbed his throbbing scar but a hiss made him stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as he saw a huge serpent came gliding from behind him and enter the room._

" _My lord, there'sss a muggle outside" the snake hissed, Harry barely being able to understand it. The bundle wriggled about a bit more, "Bartemius, won't you escort dear Frank inside" the silky voice seemed even more terrifying than the shriek. Beside Harry, the old man – Frank – froze up but before he could take a step, Bartemius' hand extended, closed around his collar and pulled him inside._

" _Now-now see here, I-I've got proof that what you're doing here is-is illegal! And I'll tell you, my-my wife will call up the police if you don't let-"_

" _SILENCE muggle! You have no wife!"_

 _Harry shivered from his position at the doorway. He wanted to go, to run away, but something told him that no matter how fast he ran or how far he went, he would end up back here again. This was something important – albeit horrifying – and he had to witness this._

 _The tiny bundle let out a pained wail, "If only you could see me in my true form, muggle! It would have you trembling at the knees! For now, I can't have anyone privy to such important information. Bartemius, won't you turn me to face him?"_

 _Bartemius quickly hurried to his Masters side and slowly started to turn the chair around. Harry felt his heart beating against his chest and each breath rattling out. He knew it, this was the end. As soon as the chair was turned around, he would die, be turned into stone, be frozen in time_

 _And then, with a final shove, the armchair was turned. Harry got a good look at the bundle and instantly wished he hadn't. The wraith seemed like it had been unearthed from a grave, a tiny, deformed baby with bloodshot eyes, pale, chalk-white skin and two slits for a nose. The eyes stared straight at Frank, glittering malevolently and a rasping sound could be heard coming from its mouth._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _And then all went black_

… _._

Harry woke up with a start and helplessly struggled against his blankets for a while before realizing where he was. He tremblingly sat up and reached up to his face, amazed at its wetness. Whether it was tears or sweat he did not know.

To his side, Ron still slept away. He rolled over to face Harry, eyes still closed and grumbled something about calming Crookshanks and promptly started to snore again. Harry smile at the normalcy of the situation, before the nightmare came back full force and had him trembling. The clock on his bedside table read five in the morning. Not a reasonable time to wake up his Godfather, but he felt he should do it all the same.

As he sprinted across the room, changing out of his pajamas, he had no fear of waking up Ron. That boy was known to sleep through thunderstorms. About the only things that could wake him up were nightmares about spiders, Mrs. Weasley or Hermione. Harry tugged on a shirt and silently exited the room. The hallway outside was well lit and had a homey glow. Harry started to make his way over to his Godfather's room, the dream slowly but surely fading away. He hesitated as he raised a hand to knock on the heavy oak door. Was it really that important? His scar was still sore, but was that just a coincidence?

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to another, contemplating his next move. Eventually, he decided to wait till Ron had left. As he turned around to leave, a sharp pain erupted in his scar. Like someone had stabbed him with a red hot knife and pulled it out again. Although the pain lasted only a few seconds, Harry let out a strangled gasp and felt his knees tremble and heard the door open.

Sirius stopped short in the doorway as he spied his godson rubbing his scar with a pained look on his face, "Harry? What happened?" Sirius asked, a concerned look on his face. Harry turned sharply to face Sirius, wincing when it sent a bolt of pain through his already throbbing scar, "It's my… scar. It started throbbing suddenly and… and I had a dream about Voldemort" Harry admitted, shuffling his feet.

Sirius gave him a worried look and gently escorted him inside, "sit down on the couch, I'll get you a pain relief potion" he ordered, heading over to the bedside cabinet. Harry obliged plopping down on the overstuffed couch and let out a sigh of relief. A pain relief potion was just what he needed right now. Sirius pulled out a vial and handed it to Harry, "Drink up, It'll help" he assured, sinking down next to Harry and slinging an arm around his shoulder, "You okay?" he asked lovingly. Harry grimaced as the last of the potion dribbled down his throat, "I'm fine now, Sirius"

Sirius rubbed Harry's arm comfortingly and checked the time, "Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Er… maybe after Ron leaves?" he replied shyly. Sirius made a sound of affirmation and leaned into the couch, almost disappearing in the plush material, "Well, guess I'd better take a nap right here then" he murmured, drifting off.

Harry smiled at his godfather and rested his head on the older wizard's sturdy chest. A few minutes later, Sirius' breathing evened out and he began to snore softly. Harry wriggled out of his godfather's grasp and exited the room silently. When he opened the door to his own room, Ron was still fast asleep on his stomach, mouth wide open and spread eagled.

Harry went over and sat down on his bed. Silver crept out from under his bed and glided onto his lap.

" _Master, are you alright?"_ Silver hissed worriedly. Harry smiled tiredly at his familiar and stroked his head, " _I'm fine Sil, just had a nightmare_ " he hissed back quietly. The young snake climbed on to his shoulder and nudged its head against Harry's cheek, " _I'm staying here on your shoulder today_ " he said resolutely, making Harry chuckle, " _Well, I might play Quidditch, I know how much you hate that"_

Silver hissed indignantly, " _No! Today you will do your schoolwork. You have put it off far too long"_ Harry stared at the snake incredulously, but Silver just closed his glassy eyes and swayed his head, " _It's for your own good"_ he hissed. Ron chose that moment to wake up and stared at Harry blearily before he processed what he was seeing. Harry watched with a smile as Ron scrambled up and staggered a good few feet back pointing at the snake accusingly, "Harry! Mate, you've-you've got a snake on your shoulder"

Harry gave him a crooked smile, "Yeah, meet Silver. He's my second familiar" he explained. Ron looked at Silver with a befuddled expression, "Merlin…" he whispered, hesitantly reaching out to touch the snake's tail. Silver didn't mind and obligingly stayed still, knowing he could be quite intimidating. Ron stroked Silver for a while before drawing his hand back and staring at Harry with a dumbfounded expression, "Only you, Harry, only you"

….

Ron had to leave directly after breakfast as Mrs. Weasley flooed in personally and dragged him home, saying something about visiting Aunt Muriel. Sirius quickly finished his breakfast and asked Harry to follow him which he readily did. Once in his room, Sirius sat Harry down and ordered him to tell him everything about the dream. Harry felt bile rise up in his throat as he remembered the disgusting little bundle seated in the armchair and felt Sirius' hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" he asked gently. Harry nodded and continued, glancing up once in a while to gauge his godfather's reaction. Sirius was a good listener. Hs eyes stayed on Harry although his piercing gaze was a bit unnerving. At the end, Sirius hummed thoughtfully and sank back into the couch.

"I'll write to Dumbledore about this. Strange things have been happening recently" Sirius murmured, more to himself than Harry, "Strange things like what?" Harry asked. Sirius had started on his letter and paused to answer Harry, "Well a Ministry official – Bertha Jorkins – went missing a few weeks ago. She is known to be a bit scatter brained but she just disappeared off the charts!" Sirius finished the letter and rolled it up, "There! Now –" he snapped his fingers and an elf appeared, "Yes, please send this off to Dumbledore. Oh! And if you can, use Ursa – Dumbledore will recognize her"

Sirius flopped back onto the couch once the elf disappeared and slung an arm around Harry, "Right, now the next order of business is the Dursley's trial" Sirius waited as Harry let out a groan, "Sorry kid, but we have to prepare. Do you know anything about court etiquette?" he asked. Harry looked sullen at the prospect of the trial but answered apologetically, "Nothing much, just that the Judge must be called 'Your Honour'" Sirius let out a bark like laughter and went over and pulled out a few thick and boring looking tomes, "Court etiquette is boring, I agree, but to make a good impression it is necessary" Sirius reasoned, "I'll try to make this fun, kid, Merlin knows my Father didn't" 

He then proceeded to give Harry a basic run – down on how things worked. Wizarding Court was quite a bit different from Muggle court and so were the ethics. The had to bow – or curtsy – in front of the judge, use proper language and could use up to 5 memories if they wanted. In special cases they could use more but that was different. Since Harry was the 'Boy-Who-Lived' he got a private trial with only the affected and the accused present.

Harry had to admit, Sirius tried his best to make it interesting, quizzing him in different voices and quite often sending them into peals of laughter. In what seemed like no time, Harry knew the correct procedure to follow when addressing _anyone_ and what to say and when to say it. Harry had decided to give a memory of the most recent time Uncle Vernon had hit him – when he had returned from the park – and Sirius decided to give the memory of when he first saw the scars.

"But I won't have to see it right?" Harry asked, feeling a bit nauseous at the prospect of having to experience it again. Sirius scrunched up his face thoughtfully, "Tell you what we'll do, I'll show my memory first, and if they don't believe – I doubt they won't – you can show yours but I'll have to watch it too" he said . Harry wriggled around to get more comfortable, "You-you can see it now, then you won't have to see it later?" he offered hesitantly. Sirius tightened his grip, "You sure?" he asked concernedly. Harry paused, then nodded resolutely.

Sirius nodded and stepped out of the room. Moment later he returned, levitating a black marble penseive. He gently set it down at the foot of the bed and beckoned Harry forward, "Now what you have to do is think of that particular memory and nothing else then place your wand at your temple and imagine that memory being extracted in the form of a… wispy strand you could say. Don't worry, this is dormant magic so the Ministry won't pick it up. And-and I'm proud of you for being strong enough to do this" Harry's head shot up to see Sirius beaming with pride.

The first few tries were unsuccessful as Harry couldn't quite imagine what the memory would look like. Finally, Sirius demonstrated, pulling a random wispy memory out of his head. Harry got it after that and sent the memory into the water like liquid in the Penseive. Sirius gave him a last squeeze and abruptly disappeared in the Penseive, startling Harry.

Harry waited five minutes, then five more, then two more getting really impatient. Surely the memory wasn't that long? Finally, _finally_ , Sirius came out, with a pinched face and a deathly pallor. He immediately went over to Harry and pulled him into a rough hug, not letting him go for a good half a minute, "I'm so sorry, Harry" Sirius apologized anxiously, "That-I-If I knew-" Sirius seemed to be at a loss of a words and chose to pull Harry back into another hug, "We're going to grind those Dursleys to dust, you just wait" he vowed ferociously.

And Harry knew,he just _knew_ that it was true.

 **A/N:** Sooo *nervous laughter* I know I haven't posted for a looooong time. My exams are killing me and I had to study and I was being lazy! Hope you enjoyed this and haven't forgotten about my little fanfic. I will NEVER abandon it so never fear.

 **PS:** if you guys have any recommendations for good Harry and Sirius bonding fanfics please please please leave them in the reviews!

Stay awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Ms. Rowling

Harry stared dubiously at the small brass bell Sirius was holding out. Remus was already touching it and humming a tune under his breath. Sirius gave Harry an encouraging look and checked his watch. With a final apprehensive look, Harry reached out to the small bell. Sirius had told him that it was to be their Portstick – no – port _key_ , and would take them to the World Cup.

"Just half a minute now" Sirius announced suddenly, flashing a quick grin, "Now, remember Harry, don't let go until I say so, don't move your arms too much and –"

"– Close my eyes, I know Sirius" Harry finished rolling his eyes good naturedly. Remus chuckled and checked his own watch, "There we go, Four… three… two… one!" Harry hurriedly snapped his eyes shut and felt a strange motion that could only be described as a hook being pulled just behind his navel. It was certainly not a pleasant experience and it was all Harry cold do to make sure his breakfast stayed put.

Just as suddenly it stopped and Harry rapidly let go and felt himself being catapulted a few feet, landing quite hard in his behind. Sirius and Remus descended easily, showing apparent experience, and helped Harry up. Sirius carelessly threw the bell in a heap of used Portkeys and registered their names to a bored looking Ministry employee in somewhat strange muggle attire. Remus, Harry and Sirius themselves were also in muggle attire as per Ministry orders and it had taken copious amounts of coffee that morning to remind Sirius why.

The trio set off, Sirius in the front – the spitting image of a Head of House – with Harry and Remus following, engaged in a casual conversation. Remus was absurdly easy to talk to, as Harry already knew. By the time they were somewhat near their camping spot, they had already discussed their favorite foods, a few random spells and Remus had even managed to squeeze in a lecture about Portkeys. Currently they were discussing Remus' various jobs, which he was surprisingly not uncomfortable about. When asked he gave Harry a knowing look, "It might have bothered me before but, being a werewolf, I have to get used to it"

"So which was your – er – favorite job?" Harry asked quickly. Remus thought for a while, "I always enjoyed being around children – probably because I spent a lot of time with you when you were a wee babe – so I'll have to say last year was enjoyable" Remus replied, "In fact I'd have loved to continue it but things rarely go our way. Now I have to worry about what my next job will be" he finished wryly. Harry nodded absently, noticing a horde of redheads up ahead, "If you like children, then I think you'll do a great job as a school counsellor. I mean you're awfully easy to talk to" Harry finally replied earnestly

Remus' eyebrows rose in surprise, "That's actually a very good idea, Harry, thank you" he said and made a mental note to check the newspapers once he got home. Sirius suddenly stopped dead and motioned forward, "Well, here we are! Our home for the day" he announced triumphantly. Harry peeked over and noticed a bare piece of land with a board reading 'Black'. Apparently they had to set up their own tent, which was fine by him. Not too far away, the Weasleys and Hermione were congregated around their own tent milling around.

Ron's face lit up when he spied Harry and much to Sirius and Remus' amusement, he almost tripped over the bucket full of water he was holding in an effort to run to his best mate. Hermione fared a little better and actually remembered to set down the matches she was working with before rushing over, Ron at her tail, hollering at the top of his voice, "Harry! You've got to see the things they're selling here! Oh, where did you get your seats?"

Harry laughed and dashed over to them, not noticing the adults behind him exchanging amused glances. The three teens chatted at the top of their voices while Sirius and Remus met up with Arthur and the elder Weasley boys. They were happy to see that the Ministry _had_ managed to give them seats in the same box – and a quite high up box at that. A few moments later, Sirius, Harry and Remus split off to pitch their own tent. It was hard and tiring work. The pegs simply _would not stay in the ground_ and kept leaping up the second they were fixed. Finally, not able to take it anymore, Sirius glanced around guiltily before surreptitiously casting a sticking charm on them. Remus glared at him but, frankly, they were all tired. Harry offered to set up the fireplace, promising that he wouldn't attempt to start a fire on his own, while Sirius and Remus went inside to fix up the tent. Harry idly wondered how 3 people would fit inside such a small tent, but at that moment he finished arranging the timber and his guardians exited the tent.

"Want to take a look inside, cub?" Remus asked, dusting off some dirt from his muggle shirt. Harry reluctantly nodded and followed his godfather inside…

… And instantly let his jaw drop open. The inside of the tent had been magically enlarged and resembled a spacious 3 bedroom flat more than anything, "I love magic" Harry murmured softly, making Sirius and Remus laugh, "Your backpack is in the middle room, okay? And I don't want you going out to the World Cup without wearing a jacket" Sirius ordered, sounding quite firm, which was unlike himself. Harry nodded, even though he felt it would be a little too hot.

When he entered his room, Harry found his navy blue backpack, just as Sirius had said. It was charmed to be weightless and Remus had only slightly enlarged the space so Harry would only take the bare necessities. Still, it was pretty sizeable and held his change of pajamas, a light jacket, a torch, a small money pouch and a few sweets.

Harry quickly grabbed his money pouch and asked Sirius if he could go and check out the merchandise for sale with his friends. Sirius predictably agreed off the bat and reminded Harry that he had to be back by mealtime. Ron and Hermione met him outside, nearly deafening him with their chatter. He gladly joined in and the trio made their way over too where the vendors were trying their best to clear their trays.

"Ooh! Look a Viktor Krum figure!"

"There are a few brochures here. Does anyone want one? I'm getting one"

"No we don't want _brochures,_ Hermione! Check out these light up four leaf-clovers!"

"Those are just idiotic Ronald. Really? You already bought them?"

"I say! Has anyone seen these omnioculars?" Harry suddenly yelled out. He had been relatively silent till now, content at staring at all the mind-boggling magical goods, but the omnioculars were just amazing!

Ron looked put out. He was already lugging a few light-up four leaf clovers and wearing a shamrock hat. A tiny Viktor Krum figure was perched on his shoulder, "Bloody Hell, I wished I hadn't bought so much now. I'll just share yours, Harry"

"No need!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully, "Hi! Can I get 3 omnioculars please?" he yelled over the crowd. "What? No! You don't have to buy me a-" Ron was cut short as Harry swiftly plopped a pair of omnioculars in his hands, "I can't pay you back" he finished weakly.

Harry smiled at Hermione's happy squeal of thanks and smirked at his flushing best friend, "You don't have to. Just take it as an early birthday gift. Mind you, you won't get anything for the next two years" he joked. Ron perked up and tested out his new possession, "Wow! I can see those birds poop again! And again! And again!"

Harry gagged at his description whilst Hermione shrieked at him, "Maybe I shouldn't have given them to you after all" he groaned to himself.

….

"Hey! That's my foot you're stepping on, Percy!"

"Sorry Charlie, but really I – _Ronald stop pushing!_ "

"I would, but I _can't see anything!_ "

"Quiet now, boys. You'll all get a look soon" Mr. Weasley admonished. The crowd was jostling around them. Ginny and Hermione had been placed at the center of their little group, much to their displeasure. They had lost Harry, Sirius and Remus a long time ago, but they were in fact just a few yards behind, Harry being squeezed between the two Marauders.

"There, Harry! You can see the stadium from here!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. Harry strained his neck and gasped out loud when he saw the enormous dome like stadium built for World Cup, "How do muggles not see this?" he asked incredulously. Remus explained something but it was lost in the throng of excited voices.

"What?" Harry yelled again and Remus cleared his throat before hollering over the crowd, "Muggle repelling charms! The area's chock full of them. Plus aurors and other Ministry officials are always dropping by" his voice cracked at the end and Harry quickly handed him a water bottle, smiling sheepishly. Remus accepted it with a grin before proceeding to swallow half of its contents. Harry heard Sirius gasp and looked up just in time to see a few fireworks spinning into the dark sky and exploding in an extravagant explosion of colours. The three faces broke out in identical grins and the trio rushed through the crowd, looking forward to game more than ever.

It took a lot of pushing, a few pointed glares and a few sightings of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' (Harry did not like that part) before the three managed to get anywhere _near_ their box. A few more moments of hustling and they finally arrived at the topmost box. The Weasleys and Hermione were already seated and apparently waiting impatiently for them. Ron enthusiastically pointed to three empty seats beside him. Harry took the one next to him, Sirius the next and finally Remus.

After a few moments of idle chatter, the commentator – Ludo Bagman – commenced the match and very enthusiastically announced the arrival of the team mascots. Harry enthusiastically leaned forward, trying to get a glimpse of the exotic creatures. He felt a tap on his shoulders and looked back to see Sirius motioning for him to plug his ears. Harry confusedly complied and at his bewildered look, Sirius mouthed the words 'You'll see'.

Soon enough, Harry saw a horde of beautiful women with pointed faces and fancy dresses twirling onto the field. Through his plugged ears, Harry could faintly hear a lilting, musical voice. One that made him want to do strange things like jump of the box and show the women his scar. He hurriedly shoved his fingers deeper, blushing hard when he thought about what would happen if he did. Beside him, Ron had been staring at the creatures (for Harry was sure they were not women) with his mouth open. Suddenly he stood up and clambered on to the railing until Hermione grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back.

The creatures were dancing now, a spectacular routine with lots of leaping and twirling. All the males in the stadium seemed to find it hard to stay in their seats, but a few had the good sense to plug their ears – like Harry. Unfortunately, the Malfoys were one of them and they stayed put in their seats, though Harry was pretty sure he'd seen a dreamy look come over Draco's face.

The music final stopped and many of the men found themselves returning to their seats with burning faces. The Ireland mascots were leprechauns and had no effect on anyone, much to Harry's relief. They made it rain coins, which Ron enjoyed and collected till Remus told him it would disappear in a few days and most shops wouldn't accept it anyway. Finally both Mascots settled down on opposite ends of the field and Ludo Bagman announced the entry of the players. The crowd nearly went crazy when Viktor Krum flew in, pumping his fists in the air with a stoic expression. A few girls swooned and giggled and Harry rolled his eyes. He may be an excellent seeker, but Viktor sometimes looked like an overgrown hawk.

The match commenced with much gusto. While the Bulgarian team had a phenomenal seeker, the Irish team definitely outstripped them in terms of chasers. The keepers were well matched and the beaters were amazing. Harry could see calculating looks in Fred and George's eyes, so he knew they were taking tips from the professionals. Harry himself watched in awe as Viktor feinted and brought the other Seeker tumbling onto the ground. Harry thought he saw the snitch one or two times, but it disappeared before he could focus on it with his omnioculars.

Harry felt his heart flutter as he watched the Irish score again, and again and again, finally stripping ahead of Bulgaria by more than 150 points. A few people slumped down in their seats. It wouldn't matter anymore if Krum caught the snitch – Ireland would win anyway, it would be better if he caught it now and avoided any more humiliation.

As if hearing their thoughts, Viktor suddenly went into a nosedive, the other seeker – Aidan Lynch – hot on his tail. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly fumbled for their omnioculars and watched the happenings with bated breath. Both seekers had their hands outstretched, and Harry barely made out the tiny fluttering speck of gold through his omnioculars. They watched as Aiden and Viktor bashed against each other, trying to get ahead. Their outstretched hands couldn't be distinguished from each other, and Harry watched as a hand closed around the snitch…

"AND VIKTOR KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH! The match ends 170-160 in favour of Ireland! Well there you have it folks! Krum catches the snitch but Ireland wins! And there we have the winner of the World Cup – IRELAND!" Ludo nearly screamed himself hoarse as half the stadium burst into cheers. The top box burst into applause and Ron and Harry swung each other around, laughing gaily. The Malfoys were probably the only one not celebrating raucously.

A few minutes later, Ron world seemed to brighten up more as the two teams visited the top box and Viktor proudly showcased his snitch. He even signed Ron's picture and greeted them gruffly. Slowly, but surely, the whole stadium started to empty out. Harry hadn't realised it, but the match had went on for a solid two hours.

The party made their way over to their tents, the teens still running on adrenaline and bursting into laughter every few minutes. Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Bill followed behind while Charlie had struck up a conversation with Percy. Harry said a tired goodbye to his friends having run out of steam and waited for his Godfather to come with him. Remus gave him a final smile before entering his room and drawing the curtains. The full moon had passed 4 days ago but Remus still had a tendency to get tired easily.

Sirius let out a massive yawn and smiled sleepily at Harry, "Well kid, you'd better get to sleep now. You look like you're going to drop asleep any moment" Harry nodded and entered his room, falling onto his bed, but a strong arm stopped him just in time.

"Woah! You've got to change first, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed laughingly. Harry sighed tiredly, "Okay" he mumbled, drawing the curtains to his room and wishing Sirius a good night. He quickly changed into the comfortable pair of pyjamas he had brought and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes…

… Until a few hours later when they snapped back open to the smell of burning rubber, sound of terrified screaming and the feel of a rough hand grabbing his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Complete Pandemonium**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine.

Before Harry was even fully coherent, a pair of strong arms roughly brought him into a sitting position and yelled into his ears, successfully waking him up.

"HARRY! Harry, wear this jacket and get outside. Ron and Hermione will be waiting. Just get away from the chaos, go into the forest if you have to, okay?" Sirius pleaded, "I have to go and fight. DON'T stay back for me, is that clear? And don't hesitate to use your wand if a death eater attacks, underage laws be damned" Sirius rushed out of his room, after dumping a jacket in Harry's lap, who was yelling after him, "Sirius wait! Death Eaters? Where are you –?"

"JUST DO AS I SAY" came the yell back and Harry rushed to comply. The terrified voices were getting louder and Harry could hear raucous laughter and strong voices accompanying them. He ran outside, shoes still untied, and almost bumped into his friends waiting for him. Thankfully, they seemed more awake than him.

"Harry! What did Sirius tell you? He told us to just follow you and use our wands if we need to!" Hermione broke out fearfully but Harry was too buy gaping at the complete pandemonium around him. A few figures in dark robes were levitating muggles in the air and laughing. The three could barely make out a few Aurors and other Ministry officials surrounding them and the rest of the people were running helter-skelter screaming bloody murder.

"We have to go to the forest" Harry answered seriously, "It's relatively safer" the three set off for the dark and spooky forest, looking over their shoulders every once in a while. A few people had had the same idea and were roaming around aimlessly in the dark forest.

"Well! If it isn't Potty, Mudblood and Weasel. Running away because they asked for money, Weasel?" the trio snapped their heads to where Draco leant against a tree trunk, mocking them.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" Ron growled while Harry and Hermione were content to give him their fiercest glares. "Well, Mudblood, you'd better take off then. Don't want to show off your knickers in the air now, do you?" Draco sneered. The three glowered at him, "Well, you'd better take off too, Malfoy. Pretty sure you don't want to stick around when you're father's slimy face is revealed under those masks" Harry retorted.

Draco scowled at him, his hand straying to his wand, but he remembered himself and stalked off into the forest. Ron and Hermione gave Harry appraising looks and the three set off at a brisk run. The forest teemed with people who were able to escape the panic, but as the three progressed, the crowd thinned out until they were the only ones in the near vicinity.

"Harry, don't you think this is far enough?" Ron asked breathlessly. Harry seemed unsure but Hermione answered for him, "This is perfect. We're far from prying eyes but near enough to see what's happening" she stated with an air of finality. Harry wordlessly nodded, his attention focused on what he could see through the narrow gaps between the trees.

"I do hope Sirius will be alright" he fretted. Hermione and Ron were quick to comfort him, though Ron was quite worried about his own family. "Where are Ginny, Fred and George?" Hermione asked. Ron frowned deeply.

"Dad told us to go towards the stadium because the aurors would be there, but Sirius caught me and told me to go with you guys since it would be safer. The other three were gone before I could tell them. I'm pretty sure they're fine though" he answered scuffing his shoes on the ground. Suddenly they heard a noise near them and stiffened. Harry felt a presence behind him and quickly whipped around, but there was no one there.

"Wands at the ready, guys" Ron ordered, his own wand gripped tightly in his hand. Hermione quickly grabbed her own but when Harry reached into his pocket for his…

"My wand's gone!" he yelled, frantically feeling his pockets, "I swear, I took it when I left the tent. It's fallen out or someone's taken it!" he all but wailed. Ron and Hermione quickly surrounded him, ready to protect him as he searched the forest floor, looking crestfallen. Out of the corner of their eyes, the three saw a few bushes shudder and quickly pointed their wands (except Harry) at them. The bushes rustled a bit more and the three looked at each other doubtfully, debating if it was just a wild animal but a sudden shout obliterated their doubts.

"MORSEMORDRE!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in shock as a green light shot out from a wand, lighting up the whole area for a short second and revealing a cloaked figure. The light sped up to the sky and exploded in the shape of a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Hermione and Harry stared at it in confusion, having never seen it before, while Ron stood there in transfixed horror.

"That's You-Know-Who's mark" Ron whispered in shock. The others whipped their heads to where the cloaked figure had been, but he had disappeared. Suddenly, with several pops, a number of Ministry Officials apparated there, forming a circle around them. The three teenagers barely had time to dodge the barrage of spells sent at them.

"Hey! Hey! Lay off! We're just kids here!" Harry yelled.

The spellfire stopped. Harry cautiously looked up and met a few angry stares of the Ministry officials, "What were you thinking when you fired off the Dark Mark?" one of them asked. Harry looked at him bemusedly, "What's a Dark Mark?" he asked feeling very stupid.

"THAT!" another Ministry official yelled whilst pointing at the enormous skull floating overhead, "THE SIGN OF MURDER, THE SIGN OF _HIM!_ "

It took a while for them to realise that Barty Crouch Sr. had been the one yelling and was currently very red in the face. Hermione tried to reason with him, "But sir, we're just children! We don't even know the incantation for the Dark Mark"

"A-and besides, we saw a figure in the clearing over there" Ron added helpfully, pointing to a few bushes. The Officials had a whispered conversation before one of them tramped over to the foliage and returned shaking his head, "There's no one there. I just found this on the ground" he took out a wand. A very familiar wand.

"That's mine!" Harry cried joyfully, reaching out to pluck it from his hands, but the official – his name tag read Wilkens – drew back, "Ha! Yours indeed! I knew you had something to do with this!" he crowed joyfully. Harry jumped back, "No! I swear, I lost it just before the Dark Mark appeared"

The horde of officials grumbled till Mr. Diggory, Cedric's father, stepped forward, "Come now, gentlemen, they are just children. Wilkens, cast _priori incantatem_ on the wand and hand it back to Mr. Potter please" he ordered in a firm voice. Mr. Wilkins pulled out his own wand to comply, but Mr. Crouch quickly intercepted him, "Amos! What do you mean 'hand it back'? It was found in the crime scene and it belongs to Mr. Potter, is that not enough to prove he is guilty?"

"Well, he is just a teenager and doesn't know the incantation for the Dark Mark. I think that's enough proof that he is innocent. Wilkens, give me that" Mr. Diggory countered evenly, snatching the wand from Mr. Wilkens. He cast a whispered spell on it, and they watched as a green skull emerged from the tip, a perfect replica of the one above them. The faces around Harry grew grim, but Mr. Diggory quietly handed back the wand to Harry with a kind expression, "Now Mr. Potter, can you describe the figure you saw?"

"He wasn't too tall" Hermione offered, "And he was wearing a black cloak" Harry and Ron nodded affirmatively, "He was a bit on the, uh, podgy side but we couldn't see his face" Harry finished.

"He didn't have any shoes" Ron suddenly blurted out. The rest stared at him incredulously, "What? I swear, I saw it – he didn't have shoes, just bare feet" he argued. The Officials nodded grimly and Mr. Diggory smiled at them, "Thank you. I suggest you make your way back to your tents. I'm sure your guardians are worried. Don't worry, the Death Eaters are gone"

"Gone? Haven't they been caught?" Hermione asked worriedly. Mr. Diggory shook his head, "No, unfortunately not Ms. Granger. Alright now, make your way back, enough lagging" he finished firmly. The three had no choice and trudged through the undergrowth, Harry clutching his wand with relief.

At the edge of the forest, the three stopped for a bit, "Where do you reckon Sirius, Remus and Dad are?" Ron wondered aloud. Harry and Hermione shrugged unhelpfully, "Let's go to our tents, that's out best chance" Harry suggested. Having no other option, the three made their way to the campsite on their tired legs. Harry kept feeling for his wand every few seconds, afraid it would be stolen again. It irked him to no end that someone had managed to steal his wand. He resolved to get a wand holster as soon as possible – Sirius kept telling him to.

After getting horribly lost a fair few times, the trio felt ready to cry when they caught sight of their familiar green and brown tents. They gathered all their remaining strength and ran towards the welcome sight. Their guardians were standing around the fire, a few of them pacing tensely. Sirius and Remus seemed to be in a heated argument, Sirius seeming ready to run off at a moment's notice, for his wand was clutched tightly in his hand.

Harry and Ron gave shouts of joy and all heads whipped towards them. The Weasleys quickly rushed towards Ron and Hermione whilst Sirius ran over and dragged Harry into a tight hug, "Oh pup, are you okay?" he asked thickly. Remus also seemed near tears as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Of course, Sirius. We did run into a few Ministry Officials" Harry answered hugging Sirius back, glad to be safe again. Sirius released him after a few more seconds, but kept his hand around him, "We were so worried – first I send you into the forest, then the Dark Mark" Sirius' voice cracked in the end and he swallowed resolutely, "It was – is – considered to be a sign of death, of murder. If you came home from work and had that sign hanging above your home, it meant the worst" he finished grimly.

"Is running into the Officials supposed to be good or bad?" Remus inquired. Harry shot a quick look at his friends who nodded encouragingly, "Well, they found my wand at the crime scene and assumed the worst. They cast some kind of spell and a smaller version of _that thing_ came out of my wand" he confessed, "Mr. Diggory helped us out"

Remus whispered ' _priori incantatem'_ under his breath, and Harry nodded at him. The Weasleys and Hermione came over, happiness shining on their faces on being reunited again. Sirius frowned, drew Harry closer and whispered in his ear, "You lost your wand and someone used it to cast the Dark Mark?" Harry nodded sheepishly. Sirius looked a bit disapproving but let out a defeated sigh, "Never mind, I'm getting you a wand holster" he murmured.

"Do you think we should leave now?" Mr. Weasley questioned, an arm around Ron and the other hand resting on Hermione's head. Remus and Sirius nodded approvingly, "That would best. We should pack up and leave". They split up and went to pack. Harry sank down onto his bed gratefully and started stuffing his belongings into his bag. Popping a candy into his mouth, he rummaged under his bed for a pair of socks when his hand brushed against something soft. He quickly snatched up the socks and drew back, staring in horror as a dementor towered above him. The familiar screams filled his head as he idly noticed his wand on his bed, "S-Si-Sirius!" he yelled, rushing backwards, until he hit a wall.

"What Happened? Oh god _Expecto Patronum!"_ a dog came rushing out of Sirius' wand, causing the dementor the stumble, "Wait! Sirius it's a Boggart!" Harry yelled diving for his wand, " _Riddikulus!_ " he yelled and the dementor's cloak suddenly lengthened till it tripped over falling headfirst at Harry's feet. Sirius guffawed and the Boggart vanished in a puff of grey smoke. Just then Remus came running, a brown jacket in one hand.

"There was a Dementor – ah – boggart in Harry's room" Sirius stated grimly, "Where was your wand, kiddo?" he asked concernedly, pulling Harry towards him. Harry shook his head to clear it, "On-on the bed, I kept it there and looked underneath for some socks. That's where it was" he answered shakily. Remus quickly handed him some chocolate from the pocket of the jacket he was holding, "Well, remember to keep your wand with you at all times from now on. But full marks for recognizing a Boggart from a Dementor"

Harry nibbled on the chocolate while Sirius and Remus checked for any more dark creatures. It was fortunate they did so because a few rabid Doxies with exceptionally sharp teeth and another, weaker, boggart was found in one of the drawers. "But, we checked everything before the World Cup. How did these get in?" Sirius asked trying to pry off the Doxy from his pant leg. Remus swiftly sent a stunning spell to the Doxy and it dropped to the ground, "Did Death eaters enter our tent?" he questioned.

"I wasn't even here" Sirius confessed, Harry echoing him moments later. Remus cursed under his breath, "I should have set up a locking spell. They must have recognized this as Harry's tent" he said, tossing the unconscious into a bucket. Harry quickly tossed the socks, which were still in his hand, into his open bag, "Well, I'm ready Sirius" he called in a small voice. Sirius turned to him with a gentle smile, "Oh yeah?" he answered in a soft voice and Harry nodded, "Great. I'll pack my own and we'll get out of here 'kay?" Sirius gave him a quick hug before sprinting off to finish his own packing.

Roughly half an hour later, the three stood outside their tent while Remus quickly shrank the tent using magic, muggles be damned. The Weasleys followed suit and they made their way to the Portkey provision point. Several families were already crowded there, whist many had chosen to stay till the morning. The Weasleys managed to wrangle a portkey first and disappeared to the Burrow after shouting their goodbyes. The others had to wait for a little while longer until a broken pen was handed to them. The disappeared in a flash and reappeared outside the gate of the Black Manor. Sirius had made sure to keep a hold on Harry so, thankfully, he didn't fall.

"Well, let's go in then" Sirius mumbled, opening the gate. The three trudged tiredly into the house and split off to go to their bedroom. Harry barely had enough energy to change into some new pyjamas – since the ones he was wearing were filthy – and as soon as he did, he sank into the bed, dead to the world.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Foreshadowing**

 **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. They are rightfully the property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling – Author of the worldwide bestselling series 'Harry Potter'. I do not make any claim of owning anything except the plot. Now to my AWESOME REVIEWERS!

 **Universal creature:** For your constant support, I thank you from the bottom of my heart

 **JohnLockSher:** for your encouragement, I also thank you a million times

 **ReturnoftheMoon:** Thanks for pointing out the error! Keep reviewing!

 **ludwiggystardust:** Thaaaaanks you!

 **MegaHugePotterhead2:** Thank you soooo much for your encouragement!

 **P.S.:** I really wantedto sound official so I wrote it like this (:p)

The residents of Black Manor – even the house elves – slept well. Everyone except a certain teenager tossing and turning feverishly on his bed. Harry Potter was having a dream and it certainly wasn't a good one.

 _Harry felt himself being dropped to the ground. He looked up through the swirling mist and made out a house in the distance. He stood up and dusted himself down, feeling extremely drowsy. He noticed that everything seemed to be shrouded in a thin fog. Everything seemed to be blurry and the world seemed to tilt every now and then. Harry made his way over to the house, stopping in shock as he realised it was the same one he had seen a few nights ago._

 _Taking a deep breath, Harry passed through the door and drifted up to the familiar room. Today there were three people. The decaying rotting possessed form of Voldemort, the young man Voldemort had called 'Barty' and…_

"Pettigrew _" Harry growled loudly, knowing full well no one would hear him. The fat balding man shakily knelt in front of the sofa, clad in dingy Azkaban robes, just as the world gave another lurch and Harry almost lost his balance. He noticed Voldemort also gave a cry of pain at the exact same time._

" _Barty, where is Nagini? I want her potion, where is it!" the Dark Lord shrieked, making Harry clutch his throbbing scar. Barty ran to another room and returned moments later with goblet of dark swirling liquid, "M-my Lord, here it is. I-I apologize for the-"_

" _SILENCE, feed me you pathetic fool!"_

 _Harry watched in disgust as Barty gently tipped the potion into his master's mouth. All the while Pettigrew was snivelling at the foot of the armchair. As soon as the last of the contents of the goblet had been ingested, the world seemed to lurch into crystal clear focus, and for a moment Harry was worried he would be seen._

" _Very well, make sure the potion is not late from now on, am I clear Bartemius?" Voldemort hissed threateningly, "Now go, get out and give us some privacy". Barty did not hesitate to comply and sprinted out of the room. Voldemort turned to Pettigrew with some effort._

" _Wormtail" he crooned, "My loyal faithful servant. How_ did _you manage to get stuffed in Azkaban?" he asked in a fake curious voice. Peter seemed terrified at the mere prospect of speaking, "I-it w-wa-wasn't my f-f-fault my lord. The P-P-Potter scum a-and that Black, th-they are the-"_

" _And you let yourself be captured by those imbeciles? Three snivelling children for Slytherin's sake?" Voldemort thundered, "No servant of mine should be so weak, tell me Wormtail, do you think you are deserving of a punishment?"_

 _Pettigrew stared at him with wide eyes, "B-b-but My L-l-l-lord –"_

" _Are you?"_

" _My Lord I-I d-don't –"_

" _ARE YOU!?"_

" _Y-Yes my lord" Pettigrew confessed. Voldemort's face twisted into a gruesome smile, "Very well then, but first, what is this I hear? The Dark Mark at the World Cup? What do you know of it?" he demanded._

" _My lord I-I was the one w-w-who cast the Mark. A few of your f-f-followers decided to indulge in s-so-some Muggle t-t-torture my lord" Peter bowed his head, evidently feeling proud of the fact that he had cast the Mark._

" _And what made you do that, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, his voice dangerously soft. Pettigrew looked up, "We can feel it my lord!" he cried joyfully, swiftly rolling back his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark emblazoned on to his left forearm. It seemed to be pulsing, growing darker, then fading, and then darkening again, "You are growing stronger. I-i-it will not be soon before – before you rise a-a-again" he crowed._

 _Voldemort leaned back thoughtfully, "So you can feel it, can't you Wormtail?" he wondered aloud and Pettigrew nodded violently, "Well then, can you feel_ _ **this**_ _? CRUCIO!"_

 _Harry and Pettigrew simultaneously collapsed with shrieks of pain. After a few seconds, the world dropped back into a blurry state and the pain become almost phantom like. Harry watched as Peter kept writhing of the ground until the world faded into darkness_

"He's waking up! Oh thank Merlin, Vissy, get a wet towel please"

Harry felt something cool being pressed to his burning scar and he jolted awake to the feeling of someone hand running through his hair. He cracked an eye open to see Sirius' blurry figure sitting beside him, "Sirius?" he croaked.

"Hey" Sirius whispered back, "How are you feeling?" he asked. Harry sat up and noticed Remus entering the room with an armful of potions and stopping short as he saw him awake, "I'm good, a bit tired, but good" Harry answered, "Hey Remus"

"What? Oh – hey" Remus sat down on one the chars in his room, "You had another nightmare, didn't you cub?" he asked busily setting the potions down on his bedside. Harry wriggled uncomfortably, "uh, yes" he mumbled, rubbing his sore scar.

"Does your scar hurt?" Sirius asked, his sharp eyes having noticed the action. Harry abruptly stopped his hand, "Oh? Um yes, a bit" he tumbled over his words. Sirius handed him the cool towel, "Press this to your forehead, maybe it'll help" he advised. Harry complied, letting out a sigh of relief as it soothed his burning scar.

"Where was it this time?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence. Harry dabbed the towel for the last time and sat it down, "The same house. It's extremely run-down" Harry hesitated, "I-I saw Pettigrew" he growled.

Sirius and Remus looked taken aback and exchanged surprised looks, "We need to meet Dumbledore. He's the only one who'll understand" Remus stated. Sirius growled, but nodded. He swiftly turned into his animagus form and crawled up next to Harry, whining. Harry giggled and drew him closer, scratching his head, "When do we leave?"

Remus lifted himself up from his chair, "After breakfast would be best. Come now, Padfoot, let the boy have his food" Remus chided just as Voory entered with a tray of steaming porridge and tea, "Breakfast for young master, sirs" he announced, gently levitating the bowl to Harry's lap and tea to his bedside table, "Thanks Voory" Harry smiled.

Voory gave a deep bow and exited the room. Sirius turned back and sat next Remus, "Think you can tell us the dream?" he asked. Harry gulped down a spoon of hot, sweet porridge and nodded, hungrily digging in for more. Over the next half hour he described the dream in all the details he could remember, from the colour of the potion to Wormtail's stutters, periodically spooning porridge into his mouth.

"Which curse did Voldemort use again?" Remus asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Harry clinked his spoon against the bowl, thinking hard, "I don't remember. It started with a K or a C… and it hurt" he leaned back comfortably and felt Sirius' arm around his shoulder. Remus looked panicked.

"It hurt? Do you need a painkilling potion?" he did not wait for an answer and held a light pink potion in front of him. Harry held up his hands, "I'm fine, really. It only hurt till the dream ended. I'm perfectly fine right now"

"No matter, your scar might hurt again" Sirius reasoned and opened the vial for him. Harry relented and let the potion slide down his throat, managing not to grimace at the taste. Remus sat down at the edge of the bed, "Starts with a C or K… probably C… Hurts a lot…Oh Merlin! Was it the Cruciatus curse?" he gasped.

Harry stared at him blankly. Remus tried a new approach, "Was the incantation 'Crucio'?" he asked warily. Harry sat up straight and nodded, "Yes, that's the one I – is something wrong?" Sirius and Remus were staring at each other in horror, "You felt the _Cruciatus Curse_?!" Sirius hissed vehemently and turned to Remus, "That's it, Dumbledore had better have an answer to this" Harry watched as Sirius stormed out of the room and Remus sighed.

"Don't worry Harry, he isn't mad at you. He just doesn't want you to feel any pain… especially not the pain of the Cruciatus." Remus assured him, running a hand through his hair. Harry turned to Remus, an inquisitive look on his face, "When will we learn about this curse?" he asked. Remus' eyes widened in shock as he tried to answer, "Well, Harry, there are three curses – the Imperius, the Cruciatus and–and the Killing curse" Harry's breath caught in his throat but Remus continued, "Together we call them the three _unforgivable curses_ or _unforgivables_ – as in you get stuffed in Azkaban for casting any of them. During the First War, only the incantations were taught – very unwillingly, I might add – to all the students, fifth year and above. They were taught how to cast it when they became legal adults. Now, only aurors are taught how to cast them, and that too is optional"

"The first – the Imperius – obtains complete control of a person's mind and is very hard to resist. The second – The Cruciatus – causes, as you know, immense pain while the third – the Killing Curse – well, it's pretty self - explanatory" Harry goggled at him, "The Killing Curse. Was-was that how my parents were-were –"

"Killed? Yes. Don't worry Harry, it was a quick and painless death. They did not suffer" Remus reassured him, a sad look in his eyes, "Come now, we have to get ready. We can't let Sirius go and shout at Dumbledore alone now, can we?"

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL US? THIS IS _MY_ GODSON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Harry winced at Sirius' loud yell. Beside him, Remus was doing his best to calm him, but wasn't doing a very good job, as he was trying his hardest not to yell himself.

"Sirius, my boy, as I said, I do have an idea of what might be happening but I can't tell you. It is simply not the time. I guess you could – no never mind" Dumbledore reasoned, making Sirius narrow his eyes in anger. He opened his mouth to shout again, but Remus beat him to it.

"Professor, you can tell us. We know what's best for Harry" he argued. Dumbledore stared at them with a sad expression, then stood up and walked over to a shelf with speed that belied his age, "Ah, my boy, but I must also see the welfare of all. Disclosing this information might endanger that"

"Please Professor?" Harry asked in a small voice. The three turned to look at him and he stared back. Finally Dumbledore relented, "Very well, have as seat, my boys"

"Harry has, as I said, some sort of connection with Voldemort. This is, as far as I know, unprecedented and very unpredictable. This connection might mean that Harry will be able to look through Voldemort's eyes and vice versa –"

"Wait, Voldemort can read my mind?" Harry asked incredulously

"Not read it, per say, he can see where you are and what you are doing through your eyes. Currently these dreams you are having… well, they might be because Voldemort is growing stronger – I do not know. You said today's dream started off… blurry didn't you, my boy?"

Harry nodded, "Barty gave him some sort of potion and the dream became crystal clear. Voldemort said it was from _Nagini_ "

"His snake… that means he is not powerful enough to survive without a supplement. I see… that is interesting" Dumbledore moved to another one of his shelves, not speaking for a while.

"So Nagini is Voldemort's pet snake?" Harry whispered to his guardians. They nodded silently, eyes following Dumbledore's every move, "Professor, please continue" Sirius urged.

"Of course. I believe it was blurry because, Voldemort was at his weakest. Therefore the connection could not be established fully. The pain of the curse… I'm afraid I cannot explain that" Dumbledore finished.

"How do you explain Barty though? I thought he was dead?" Sirius wondered aloud. Dumbledore gave him a patronising smile, "My boy, I believe what Harry saw was not the real Barty Crouch Junior, but a Polyjuiced or Glamoured Death Eater" he explained. Remus nodded with him, "That is probable" he mumbled.

"Well, guess we should be leaving then" Sirius mumbled, draping an arm around Harry and standing up, "Oh and Dumbledore, I'll be coming back another day… I have a few matters to settle" he finished, exiting the study. Dumbledore looked amused, like a father would be when his baby boy would get angry with him, "Well, Remus, you'd better follow Sirius before he does something, ah, crazy"

Remus nodded once, resolving to come with Sirius the next day and swiftly exited the study, knowing full well what Sirius had to say to Dumbledore.

' _Oh Sirius won't be the only one you have to worry about, Professor_ '


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Confrontations**

 **A/N:** I don't want to sound needy or anything but do you like the story? Are you guys reading it or is it becoming boring? Please leave a review… pretty please?

 **PS: We hit a hundred reviews! Woohoo for you guys! As a treat, I'm posting the next chapter quickly – hopefully tomorrow! STAY AWESOME!**

 **MegaHugePotterhead2:** Those are my favourite fics too! I'm so happy you like mine! Keep reading and stay awesome!

 **RRW:** That means so much to me! Thank you so much and Stay Awesome!

 **Universal creature:** I just have to thank you every time for the constant support! Love ya and Stay Awesome!

 **Dragons-Twilight1992:** Here you go Ms. Awesome!

 **ThomasWrites:** I am so happy that you like this! As I always say – Keep reading and Stay Awesome!

 **Sofi:** Thank you, Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm honestly too tired to do this right now

The next day, Remus accompanied Sirius once again to Hogwarts, but this time, Harry was spending the day at the Weasleys. The date of trial was two days away, and the young teenager was trying his best not to get too agitated. Sirius had coached him well on the Courtroom Etiquette – Remus could testify to that.

The adults made their way to the Gargoyle guarding the study entrance, "Lord Sirius Black, here to meet Headmaster Dumbledore" said Sirius with an air of confidence and dignity. The gargoyle stared at him curiously, "Well, password" it sneered.

Sirius rolled his eyes and repeated the previous day's password, "Jelly pops". The Gargoyle willingly jumped aside, even bowing low to Sirius and leaving a smirk for Remus. The two men stormed up the stairs, anger gradually building up in them. Sirius knocked twice on the door but Remus rushed right in without waiting. Unsurprisingly, Dumbledore looked up with his usual air of calm.

"Ah, boys, I never thought I'd see you so soon" the aged headmaster greeted jovially, pulling a tray out of nowhere, "Lemon drop?" he asked, thrusting the plate forward. Sirius irritably pushed it aside and got straight to the point, "Why did you send him there?" he demanded, grey eyes stormy.

Dumbledore raised his bushy eyebrows, "I'm sorry m'boy, what are you talking about?" he popped another lemon drop in his mouth. Remus leaned forward, "Why did you send Harry to the Dursleys? Out of everyone he could live with, why them?" he pleaded. Dumbledore steepled his fingers behind his beard, "Ah, I wanted to talk about that too, but this may not be the ti-"

"It is the time, Dumbledore, tell us" Sirius snarled. Albus looked at him reproachfully before sighing in reluctance, "Very well then. I sent Mr. Potter there because he had to stay with someone of Lily's blood. When Lily – the dear child – died for Harry, she created strong magic, magic only love can create. She loved Harry so very dearly that the love left a lasting mark. Harry still has that protection – it runs through his veins. It is the reason Voldemort cannot touch him. He had to stay with Petunia to _recharge_ the protection in a way. That is precisely why I was against his living with you, Sirius, you should understand" Dumbledore leaned back ever so slightly, not noticing the fiery look in Sirius' eyes.

"What should I understand Dumbledore? That it's perfectly fine to send a child back to an abusive family to ' _recharge_ ' their ' _protection_ '? That it doesn't matter if the child is happy or not, whether he gets three square meals a day, whether he is beaten for the sake of a ' _magical protection_ ' given by MUGGLES, for Merlin's sake, when Wizards could protect him so much better?" he thundered, looking at Dumbledore straight in the eye. Beside him, Remus was pleased to see the Headmaster look a bit unnerved, "I'm sorry, are you implying that Mr. Potter was neglected?"

"Much more than that, Albus" Remus stormed, "Much more than you can ever imagine. You had no right to send Harry there, when the most of the Wizarding World would be falling over themselves to take care of him" for some reason, Albus seemed conflicted with himself when the werewolf finished speaking.

"Ah, but that brings upon a small problem – Harry must go back to his relatives to recharge the protect –"

"NO"

Sirius and Remus had yelled together, furious looks on their faces, "No Albus, he is not going back there. In fact, I don't think the Dursleys themselves are going back there after the trial" Sirius smirked at the headmaster's poorly controlled flabbergasted look, "I beg your pardon m'boy, but, _trial_?"

Remus was quick to answer, "Yes Albus, we have to stand up for what is right, for what Harry had to go through" he stated decisively, "the trials day after tomorrow" the headmaster leaned back dispiritedly, "Was it so severe?" he whispered softly.

Sirius and Remus had the grace to look a bit uneasy at the Headmaster's crestfallen tone, "Yes, Albus it was" Remus answered quietly. Sirius cautiously stood up, "Albus, I know you meant for the best but couldn't you have checked up on him even once? Or couldn't you let Remus do it? It was very careless of you to drop Harry unprotected on a doorstep with just a letter. I – I – just well, expected more" Sirius tried to fight down his blush. It felt wrong for him to scold the Headmaster when the opposite had happened so many times.

Apparently, the Headmaster had the same idea and a smile quirked his lips though he sobered up fairly quickly, "You have every right to belittle me Sirius after what I have done to Harry. I hope he doesn't think too badly of me?" Dumbledore pushed the candy tray away. Remus smiled fondly, "I don't think Harry has does the capacity to hate you, Albus. He might me mad at you but he will certainly never be able to hate you"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye brightened and he looked up at his ex-students, "I wish you best of luck for the trial, my boys. If you need any help, you only have to floo or owl me" he offered. The two men took it as a dismissal and flooed back to Black Manor after assuring Dumbledore that they would inform his of the result of the trial as soon as it was over.

Sirius immediately sank into one of the plush seats in the 'Reception'. Remus brushed the soot off his robes and followed suit, "Won't you floo over and let Molly know that Harry can come back now?" he asked, fiddling with a stray thread on his sleeve. Sirius merely groaned in response, "I should but the kid's probably having fun. Plus, I need to get a wand holster for him. After what happened yesterday –" Sirius shivered, "I should have never let him go into the forest"

Remus patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly and abruptly stood up, "I have to go to Diagon Alley anyway to pick up some books. I'll stop by at Ollivander's and pick one up" he strode over to the fireplace and seconds later, disappeared in a mass of green flames. The dog animagus stayed on the couch for a while before hopping up and flooing the Weasleys before popping his head in the fireplace.

The Weasley Matriarch was already in the room and immediately turned to Sirius when his head popped through, "Oh Sirius! Should I send Harry over then? Did the meeting go well?" she offered kindly. Sirius gave her a grateful look and nodded. They had told her about the trial and the abuse yesterday and she had broken down, sobbing, proving once again how much she cared for Harry.

"HARRY! RON! Get down here!" Molly shrieked suddenly, startling Sirius out of his thoughts. Two sets of rushing footsteps later, Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway, looking alarmed. Harry spotted him first.

"Sirius! Should I come through?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front of the fireplace. Sirius grinned toothily, "Yes, come on in" he withdrew his head from the fireplace and waited a few minutes till Harry fell through into Sirius' ready arms, "Will you ever get the hang of it?" he teased brushing soot off the teenager's robes. Harry gave him a disgruntled look before hugging him, "How did it go?" he asked, following Sirius out of the room.

"Good… well, somewhat" Sirius answered vaguely making Harry raise an eyebrow, "We yelled at Albus a bit before he agreed to share any information" Harry's eyes lit up, "What did he tell you?" he asked eagerly and took a seat on the window seat of his room, where they had ended up.

Sirius spread himself out on the bed, "He told us why he kept sending you back to Privet Drive. When Lily – ah – your mum, died, she left a strong magic within you –"

"Dumbledore told me that in first year, Sirius" Harry urged him to speed up. Sirius gave him a look before continuing, "He had to send you back there each year to renew the protection every year. It was the only way Death Eaters – followers of Voldemort – wouldn't be able to get you" Sirius finished, quickly casting a tempus charm. Silver threads joined to form a shimmering 8:47 in front of Sirius.

Harry nodded automatically, "That's the Tempus Charm right?" he asked. Sirius nodded and pulled him up from the seat, "Come on now, bud. If you want to wake up early, you'll have to go to sleep soon" they made their way to the dining room to have a filling dinner.

….

Almost half an hour later, Harry was getting ready for bed, feverishly whispering everything Sirius had ever taught him under his breath. As he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember something, he didn't notice Sirius leaning casually against the wall.

Sirius waited until Harry finally opened his eyes and resumed muttering before announcing himself, "It's going to be fine" he assured his godson and ruffling his messy hair. Harry looked startled to see him but hugged him anyway, "Thanks Sirius" he muttered, before pulling away and climbing into bed.

Out of habit, Sirius went to tuck him in, surprised when Harry let him, "Goodnight, pup" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry smiled happily, "Goodnight, Padfoot"

….

The next morning was a haze for Harry. Between revising his lessons and sliding into his formal robes, he hardly had time to register what he had for breakfast (It tasted good, though). Sirius was, unfortunately, no help. He had taken to quizzing Harry and irritating him to no end.

Finally, both men stood ready. Sirius clothed in his midnight blue shimmering formal robes and Head of House rings and crests. Harry had donned a deep burgundy robe with the Potter and Black crests on the two breasts and wore the heir rings of the Black and Potter house. Personally, Harry disliked the sudden weight on his fingers but he had to admit they looked good.

By nine thirty, they stood in front of the fireplace, floo powder in hand. Sirius gave him a deep hug and murmured words of comfort before throwing his floo powder in and yelling 'Ministry of Magic' and disappearing into it. Harry followed suit, appearing in the very crowded Ministry Atrium.

Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulder and ushered him towards a lift, trying to keep him out of view – which Harry was thankful for. Moments later they stepped out where all the courtrooms were, "We're in courtroom 7 aren't we?" Harry asked, nervously. Sirius subconsciously gave him a squeeze and checked the letter he had brought with him, "That's right, pup, let's go"

A few twists and turns later, they stood in front of a rather large mahogany door with low relief carvings on it. A bronze plaque read 'COURTROOM 7' and two stocky Aurors stood guard. As Sirius and Harry approached, they rapidly waved two golden antenna like objects around them before letting them in. From what Harry knew, they had just been checked by a Probity Probe and a Secrecy Sensor.

Once inside, another Auror ushered them to the left side of the courtroom. There were only six seats on each side, being a private trial, and Sirius and Harry sat at the very front. Hardly ten minutes later, a booming voice could be heard outside.

"THIS IS RIDDICULOUS I TELL YOU! GET THAT ANTENNA OUT OF MY FACE I –"

Harry watched grimly as Uncle Vernon stormed into the room, followed by a quivering Dudley and stone straight Petunia. Vernon himself had a look of abject fear on his red face. Sirius protectively drew Harry closer as the Dursleys took a seat on the right side of the courtroom, muttering profanities.

Over the next twenty minutes, Mr Eldrich and the opposing lawyer – a sprightly man named Basil Riverman – entered and took their places. Finally, the judge – Mrs. Wright – and her scribe took their place.

Mrs. Wright looked like a slightly younger version of Professor McGonagall, with blond hair. She seated herself and checked through the papers, peering at the other residents with her sharp eyes, "Today we are gathered here to witness the trial between one Mr. Harry Potter Vs the Dursley family. The allegations are as follows:"

"Endangerment of a Magical Minor, Child Abuse of a Magical Minor. Vernon Dursley, how do you plead?"

Vernon gave Sirius and Harry a dirty look before spitting out, "Not Guilty"

Mrs. Wright pressed her lips together in a thin line, "Very well then, let the trial commence!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Innocent Memories**

 **A/N:** I warn you – I know nothing about courts and cases and correct procedures and all. There might be lots and lots of mistakes regarding official procedures in the following. You are welcome to point them out (It's called constructive criticism) but any attempt at being mean… I hope you're ready for some meanness in return. I just want you know that I did my best!

And, now over to the amazing reviewers:

 **MegaHugePotterhead2** **:** Mwahahaha! You want to know what happened? Well, here you go! PS got a little surprise for you at the end! Stay Awesome!

 **Jeptwin** **:** To be honest, I considered killing him off, but death's too small a punishment. I hate the fact that he never repented too. Maybe he did in his head, but he could've showed it! BTW: Stay Awesome!

 **Professor Potterhead** **:** Sirius/Harry bonding are my favorite fics too. Right now, though, I wanted to concentrate on the trial, but all that fluff is coming up soon! Stay Awesome!

 **Universal creature** **,** **Dragons-Twilight1992** **,** **Chazzamatams:** Shout out to you amazing people. STAY AWESOME

 **IMPORTANT: Read till the end for a special treat!**

 **Disclaimer:** Yada yada yaaadaaaa.

Mrs. Wright shuffled a few papers on her desk and called Mr. Eldrich to present his case. The elderly solicitor cut a graceful figure as he made his way to the front.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He started off confidently, "The charges against Mr. Dursley are severe, yes, but they are true. This man is guilty of abusing Mr. Harry James Potter instead of providing him a healthy home. I do believe Lord Black is willing to show his memories and testify my claim"

From his position Sirius nodded curtly, maintaining eye contact with the stern looking judge who nodded back and motioned him forward. From the other side of the room, Mr. Riverman fixed Sirius with a calculating look.

Sirius gave Harry a last squeeze before striding forward till he was just in front of Mr. Eldrich and bowing politely. Presently, a few men entered the courtroom carrying a marble penseive and placing it, none too gently, in front of the judge. At Mrs. Wright's nod, Sirius came forward and deposited his memory in the swirling liquid, grimacing as he did so.

The two solicitors and Mrs. Wright plunged readily into the liquid, leaving an eerie silence behind them. Sirius rapidly made his way back to sit beside Harry and resisted the urge to pull him into a hug and run away from the courtroom. His young charge gave him a small smile before reaching out to grasp his arm for comfort. For the next few minutes, the room was plunged into silence – a deep, dark silence that no one wanted to shatter.

Sooner than they had anticipated, the three emerged, looking considerably shaken – even Mr. Riverman. Mrs. Wright quietly made her way over to her desk, "Does the accused party have anything to say in its defense?" She asked, her eyes downcast. Mr. Riverman seemed to liven up and strode forward with a puffed up chest, "Milord, while the _proof_ is revolting and horrifying, there is another possibility" at Mrs. Wright's nod he continued, "The memory was of the uncovering of Mr. Potter's scars from the _abuse_ he supposedly suffered at the hands of my client. Is it not possible that Mr. Black inflicted those scars and is merely showing a well-acted out falsehood?"

Harry gasped in disgust and struggled against his godfather's strong, restraining hands, "Not now, Harry" Sirius whispered. Harry turned to look at him incredulously, "But you heard what he said, didn't you? How am I –" Sirius quickly shushed him with a gentle finger on the lips and turned to look at the proceedings. Mrs. Wright had her forehead scrunched up in deep though as she consulted her papers.

Thankfully Mr. Eldrich spoke up, "Objection, Milord!" The Judge turned to look at him and nodded for him to continue, "I have further proof. My client Harry James Potter would be more than willing to speak up"

Dead silence.

All eyes (not that there were many) turned to Harry as he gulped and stood up. He could feel Sirius' worried gaze and Uncle Vernon's furious glare, but he didn't hesitate even once as he walked over to stand in front of Mrs. Wright and gave a rather wobbly, nervous bow.

Thankfully, the aged judge gave Harry a small smile and gestured for him to step up to the questioning box. Pausing to exchange a glance with his Godfather, Harry obediently walked up to the box and gripped the railing tightly, nodding for Mr. Eldrich to continue.

Their solicitor gave him a sad smile and cleared his throat, "Mr. Potter, how long have you been staying at the Dursleys?" he asked kindly

"Er, since the first of November, 1981 till the last week of June, this year"

"How would you describe your stay at the Dursleys in a few words?"

Harry winced, "Well, unwelcoming…lonely and er… unhappy" Harry watched as Uncle Vernon's face turned an impressive bright red.

"Right, and your stay with your Godfather? Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, yes! Absolutely"

"Right, Mr. Potter, now the difficult part – were the scars in the memory caused by Mr. Vernon Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive?" Mr. Eldrich asked cautiously. Harry gave him a sharp nod.

"Yes, yes they were"

Mr. Eldrich stepped back and glared at his rivalling solicitor, "Anything else you want to ask Mr. Riverman?" he sneered. The opposing lawyer had the audacity to nod curtly and ask for permission to continue the questioning, which the judge provided.

"Okay, Mr. Potter" Mr. Riverman began pompously, "Now, I want you to answer my questions without any fear"

"Okay"

"Imagine as if Sirius Black is not in this room"

"That won't be too comforting, Sir"

"Well, be straightforward with me"

Harry raised an ebony eyebrow, feeling his anger bubbling inside of him, "Yes, _sir_ "

Looking disgustingly cheerful, Mr. Riverman consulted his documents.

"Are you under the influence of any potions or spells right now Mr. Potter?"

"No"

"Under the influence of any threats, then?"

"No, not at all"

"Do you find Sirius Black to be a proper guardian?"

"Yes"

"Has he ever threatened you?"

"No"

"Hit you?"

"No!"

"Raised his wand at you?"

Harry was getting tired. Sirius had warned him that this might happen. He grit his teeth and answered thickly, "No"

"Now, the Dursleys" Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Did they ever harm you"

"Yes"

"Oh! Uh, did they threaten you?"

"Yes"

"Hit you?"

"Yes"

The lawyer was getting slightly flustered, "Are you willing to show a memory?" he asked a bit snarkily. Harry inclined his head slightly, "Yes"

Mr. Riverman turned to the judge, "Milord? Can we view the memory?" he asked smoothly. Mrs. Wright cleared her throat, "Lord Black, as official guardian, do you allow your charge Mr. Harry James Potter to provide his memory?"

From his seat, Sirius stood and gave his own neat bow, "Yes, milord. You'll find that we have nothing to hide" he announced clearly, catching Harry's eye and nodding slightly. Mrs. Wright cleared her throat and gestured to the Penseive, still sitting in the center of the room.

Harry nervously made his way over to the penseive, very much aware that everyone was staring at him. He placed his wand on his temple and forced himself to think of the dreadful morning. As he slowly pulled outwards, he could almost fell the punches, the harsh blows and the unrelenting verbal abuse he had been showered with. Wincing, he gave a final pull and hastily deposited the cobwebby strands into the swirling liquid, watching, fascinated, as he glimpsed a sight of his uncle's furious face in the bowl. Stepping back, he made an awkward hand gesture and the two solicitors hurried forward, Mrs. Wright following at a dignified pace. Harry gladly went to sit beside Sirius again and leaned back tiredly.

"You did well, Harry" Sirius murmured, running a hand through his long dark hair, "I'm proud of you" he grinning, showing his teeth and slinging an arm around his godson's shoulders. Minutes passed, just like when Sirius had viewed the memory, and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that the three were arguing inside the memory.

A good half an hour later – much longer than the memory was – the three emerged a second time. This time though, all of them had a deathly pallor and Mrs. Wright seemed as if she wanted to run over and hug Harry. She shakily made her way to her desk and banged the gavel, "The accused will be allowed to share their own views, but mind Mr. Dursley, the evidence provided is almost inarguable"

Vernon made his way over to the questioning box and gave a bow – he had apparently been taught how to behave in a wizarding court. Mr. Riverman walked up to him, and Harry was pleased to notice that he looked slightly disgusted, "You are Mr. Vernon Dursley of Number four Privet Drive, yes?"

"Yes" Harry's uncle growled uncomfortably. Mr. Riverman consulted his clipboard and glanced up, twisting his mouth to one side, "Mr. Dursley, you pleaded not guilty. Am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Did you ever hit your nephew?"

"N-no, well, maybe sometime – he's a troublemaker"

Several annoyed clicks could be heard, mainly from Mr. Eldrich and Sirius, but the younger solicitor continued, "Mr. Dursley you have one more chance to plead guilty if you want to – the sentence may be reduced, if you are found guilty"

Uncle Vernon seemed to contemplate his decision for a moment, glancing at his wife before staring at his shoes.

"I-I-I plead N-Gu-No-Guilty" he mumbled finally. Everyone stared at him quizzically. Mr. Riverman cleared his throat, "What was that Mr. Dursley?"

"Guilty" barked Vernon, "I'm-I'm guilty"

The entire atmosphere of the courtroom changed in an instant. Sirius and Harry jolted and turned to each other simultaneously before giving a muffled cry and hugging, Petunia turned paper white, while Dudley stared, confused and shocked by the happenings.

Mrs. White triumphantly banged the gavel for silence, "From the provided proof, I can safely gather that Mr. Vernon Dursley is guilty of all crimes. These include Endangerment of a Magical Minor, Child Abuse, Inability to provide –"

Harry gratefully tuned out, choosing to clutch his Godfather's robe tightly instead. He couldn't believe it! They had won! Beside him, Sirius patted his hand absently – he seemed to be interested in the proceedings. Harry glanced over to his Aunt and Cousin and felt a strange flicker of pity and sadness. They hadn't really done anything – Well Dudley had beat him up… and Aunt Petunia did often swing a heavy metal pan at him – but they looked so vulnerable right now, so confused that he couldn't help it.

Sooner than he expected, Mrs. Wright was finishing up, "Another session shall be held shortly to tell you of the decision taken. The date shall be Owled till the end of this week after a discussion. Mr. Dursley, you are to remain in one of the Ministry's holding cells. Mrs. Dursley and Dudley, you have both options – either under house arrest or the Ministry holding cells"

Petunia and Dudley quickly chose to stay with Vernon and they were escorted to the cells while Mrs. Wright left after, but not before shooting a motherly smile towards Harry. Mr. Riverman followed after a short conversation with Mr. Eldrich. The elderly solicitor stalked over to them with a small, satisfied smile and shook Sirius' outstretched hand, "33rd in a row young man, 33rd!" he crowed happily, "And I'm glad you won. What you went through, son, is terrible" he finished, turning to Harry and smiling sadly.

Sirius had a distant look on his face, but focused onto Mr. Eldrich's face and nodded sharply, a fond look on his face, "Thank you, Jonathan. We're thankful for your help" there was no doubt about the sincerity in his voice. Jonathan looked flattered and raised his eyebrows, "The number of times I bailed your Father out, yet he never thanked me" he quipped, before turning on his heel and walking out, the satisfied smile staying on his lips the whole way.

Sirius and Harry stood in the nearly empty room, till Harry couldn't help it anymore and flung himself onto his Godfather with vigor. Sirius barely managed to stay upright, but clutched his armful of teenager like a lifeline, burying his face in Harry's unruly hair and gulping down a sob and noticing that Harry was shivering ever so slightly.

Sure enough when he pulled back, Harry was trembling – either from excitement or exhaustion – and Sirius decided it was high time they made their way back home for a delicious lunch.

Making their way out was, however, easier said than done. After being pounced upon by a horde of reporters and held up by well-wishers, Harry was ready to scream. Sirius was doing slightly better, but he definitely had a frazzled air around him now. They met Remus, who was pacing around in front of the elevator in the Atrium… along with a new batch of reporters.

Narrowly escaping the shrieks of the enthusiastic journalists, Sirius quickly pulled Remus away, with Harry hanging on to his robes for dear life. The speed-walked their way over to a relatively clean fireplace and Sirius sent Harry first before coming himself and let Remus ensure that nobody followed them.

"You need to put a password on the floo" Remus gasped as he quite literally tumbled out the fireplace at the Black Manor, spitting out soot. Harry helped him up as Sirius flopped down on a nearby seat, "I know, but I've got a lot on my 'to do' list right now" Sirius groaned, tilting his head and closing his eyes.

Remus quickly flashed Harry a smile and plopped down beside Sirius. Harry went to stand before them, "So, what are we doing today, then?" he challenged, hands on his hips and a playful smirk on his lips. Sirius cracked open an eye to glance at his Godson.

"You want to know what we're doing today?" Sirius croaked weakly, but Remus saw him getting ready to pounce.

"Yeah..." Harry looked unsure, but the smile was still on his lips.

Sirius snapped opened his other eye and jumped up. Before Remus could even warn him, Sirius had caught a hold of Harry by the waist and swung him around, whilst simultaneously tickling him.

"We-" Sirius started, in a laughing voice as Harry shrieked in mirth, "-Are Partying today, Mr. Potter!"

 **A/N: I have an interesting task for you guys. I have decided that I am placing Vernon's fate in your hands. Leave a review stating the punishment you think is proper (Ex: 2 years in Azkaban, 5 years in a muggle prison etc.). They can be detailed or open ended. However, I request you don't kill him yet. Anything else is doable.**

 **Don't get too… er… violent!**

 **STAY AWESOME (and give Vernon hell from me will you?)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Back to Normal**

 **Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. They are rightfully the property of J. K. Rowling.

 **A/N:** Don't kill me! I swear I did not abandon this! I was suffering from writers block and I had exams. They're probably excuses I know, but I repeat – DON'T KILL ME.

To all those who helped me come to a decision regarding Vernon's sentence – a huge THANK YOU! And of course shout outs to:

 **abishop47** , **TimeZone13** , **gginsc** , **M** , , **ludwiggystardust** and **Wolvie26** … your suggestions have been duly noted and I have come up with an appropriate sentence for Vernon…. MUAHAHAHA!

"Sirius" a voice called

Sirius slowly cracked one eye open and glanced at his bedside clock, his vision bleary. It blinked back at him showing a clear 6:15.

"Sirius…" the voice was getting persistent but Sirius simply rolled over and burrowed deeper under the covers.

" _Sirius!_ " This time the voice was accompanied by a sharp poke in the side and Sirius jolted up in a sitting position, hair all rumpled, "What? Harry?" he asked in a deeper than usual voice when he spied his godson sitting cross-legged in front of him on his bed, "Harry, did you have to wake me up at six in the morning?" Sirius grumbled without any actual bite and half-heartedly lobbed a pillow at his him.

"Yes I did" Harry answered calmly, waving something at him. Sirius groaned and flopped back, covering his head with a pillow, "Merlin" he mumbled and heard Harry shuffling around, "right, what is it?" he finally questioned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"We got an owl" Harry offered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sirius wrinkled his eyebrows and held out his hand for the piece of parchment and shuffled over to make space for Harry to sit beside him before unfolding the piece of parchment.

 _Lord Black,_

 _This is to inform you that the date for the secondary trial for the case 'Harry James Potter vs Dursleys' has been fixed. You are required to accompany Mr. Potter to Courtroom number 7 on the 11_ _th_ _of September by 11:30._

 _Regards_

The letter was crinkled at the edges, signaling that Harry had read it before him, "So, how am I supposed to go if I'm at Hogwarts?" Harry asked from his position beside Sirius. For the first time he was actually not looking forward to going back as it would mean that he wouldn't be able to see Sirius every day. Sirius slung an arm around his shoulders and leaned back, tilting his head with a thoughtful look, "11th… That's Sunday" he stated with a wry look.

"Oh" Harry mumbled, shifting uneasily, "Right" Sirius turned to look at Harry, worried about his short answers, "I take it you don't want to go?" Sirius asked tactfully. Harry pulled a face before nodding, "I do… but I don't" he answered lamely.

"Well, that makes perfect sense" Sirius drawled making Harry smile, "Can uncle Vernon be sentenced to Azkaban?" Harry asked abruptly, "I mean, he's a muggle and he'll probably die, but it's a form of punishment, but isn't it-"

"Is that what you were so worried about?" Sirius asked fondly, ruffling his godson's hair. It was a sign of how preoccupied he was that Harry didn't make a move to save his hair from being rumpled, "yes" he answered with a small frown, "I'm kind of… well, worried. I don't want to _kill_ him"

Sirius hummed thoughtfully and folded the parchment before placing it on a nearby table, "Muggles can be sentenced to Azkaban for a maximum of 6 months or in some cases, a year" he answered gently, "You don't need to worry about that"

Harry pursed his lips and leaned into Sirius' side, nodding absentmindedly, "Thanks" he murmured, slowly getting out of his godfather's bed. Sirius followed him, "No problem" he grinned toothily, "Now, seeing as if you already have interrupted my oh-so-important beauty sleep, I guess I'll grace you with my presence at breakfast" Sirius huffed mockingly and twirled around to enter his bathroom, leaving Harry chuckling fondly.

….

"- And then a teaspoon of flobberworm saliva before you stir clockwise-"

"Do I really need to know this Sirius?"

"Yes. Then add the chopped bat liver – Harry, are you listening?"

Harry groaned dispiritedly with his head buried in his hands. He had made the mistake of asking Sirius what they should do, and his godfather had immediately taken him to the library to coach him in potions, "Can I get a tiny break?" he pleaded.

Sirius laughed, "You've been studying for a meagre ten minutes, young man. Now-" he was cut short as a sharp bell rang, signaling that someone had entered using the floo. Considering that he had placed a password on it, it was probably Remus or one of the Weasleys.

Moments later, Remus' head popped out from behind a bookshelf, a broad smile decorating his features, "Well, fancy finding you here!" he mocked, sitting down in a nearby chair, "Sirius Black in the library. A miracle indeed!" he chuckled. Sirius lobbed a book at him, "Shut it, you prat. I'm trying to be a good guardian" he answered lazily.

Remus caught the book in midair and peered at it, "Potions, eh?" he flipped through the book. Harry seemed to liven up, "Well, now that Remus' here we can't _possibly_ continue this. I'll just go and get a-"

"Not so fast, kiddo. Moony here happens to be a scholar. I'm sure he can tutor you for a bit while I take my _Firebolt_ for a spin" Sirius made a great show of stretching himself and strutting out of the library, quite enjoying his godson's mortified look.

"Sirius, come on. The poor kid looks like he's going to be hung" Remus called, "And I know you're joking, so come back here". Laughing, Sirius sat back down and ruffled Harry's hair, "You got me, but I wasn't joking about Remus tutoring you. I want you to do well this year" he answered with a completely straight face.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, but not in a rude way, "Of course, Sirius"

….

A few hours later – which seemed like weeks to poor Harry – the trio emerged from the library. Sirius had been constantly exiting and reentering the room, mildly annoying Remus, who was in full teacher mode. Nevertheless, Harry came out knowing a lot more about potions than he honestly wanted to.

"You're going to tutor me, like, every day?" Harry asked cautiously, making Remus laugh, "No, but we'll have to fix up a timetable soon" he answered, much to Harry's relief.

Suddenly, Sirius sighed loudly, making the other two glance at him curiously, "I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts the day after. The holidays just flew by" he lamented, pulling Harry closer. Harry smiled listlessly, "I'll miss you too, Sirius" he replied softly.

Being considerably shorter than Sirius and Remus, Harry did not notice the two exchanging gleeful looks above his head. They had a surprise for Harry, and, boy was it going to be a good one!

The rest of the day passed in a blur. They played some Quidditch (Remus refereed), had lunch and, much to Harry's annoyance, fixed a timetable for his tutoring.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, with a lot of casual teasing and sly comebacks. Remus marveled at how much both Sirius and Harry had progressed by staying in each other's company, how much they seemed to be at ease with each other. It was remarkable, really.

After Harry had gone to bed (after much persuasion, mind you) Sirius dragged Remus to his study and dragged out a pamphlet from his drawer, shoving it into his hand with gleaming eyes.

With better controlled enthusiasm, Remus opened it up, humming and haaing as he read it through, before setting it down and looking at Sirius straight in the eye

"It's perfect"

….

When Harry stumbled in half asleep to the dining room, Sirius was already sipping his morning coffee, peering at the Daily Prophet, "Good Morning, Pup" he sing-songed, receiving a sleepy grunt in response. Wordlessly, he slid a glass of pumpkin juice to his dozing godson and went back to his paper, "We're going to Diagon Alley today, okay?"

Harry blinked a few times, trying to register what Sirius had just said, "Diagon Alley, yeah, great, prefect" he mumbled, yawning, "When do we have to leave?" he asked sipping his juice and gladly digging in to his breakfast. Sirius suddenly started and stiffly folded up his newspaper, turning to Harry, "When do we leave? Oh, um, elevenish would be fine" he answered tightly, clutching the newspaper. Harry glanced at it curiously.

"What's in the news today?" he asked curiously

Sirius sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out with a whistle. He seemed conflicted with himself for a moment before he handed over the newspaper, "Here"

Wiping his hands on a napkin, Harry accepted the newspaper with a quick nod, scanning the headlines till his eyes caught on one:

 _ **Sirius Black and Harry Potter spotted at Ministry of Magic courts! – Do they have something to hide?**_

 _Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived and his godfather – ex-criminal Sirius Black were spotting coming out of Courtroom seven on the 28_ _th_ _. What reason did they have to go there? Did Harry Potter file complaint against his 'godfather'? Worse still, did the Ministry file a complaint against Black?_

 _Turn to page 5 for answers!_

 _Rita Skeeter – Daily Prophet_

Squaring his jaw in annoyance, Harry crushed the newspaper in his hand and threw it out a nearby window, much to Sirius' amusement, "I see you're not going to turn to page five then, are you?" he asked, calmly sipping his tea.

Deciding to stay silent, Harry concentrated on his glass of pumpkin juice instead, "Who is this Rita Skeeter, anyway?" he grumbled unhappily. Sirius leant over and ruffled his hair, "Nasty piece of work, she is" he answered with a grimace, "A year or two ahead of me, I think. She was a Slytherin and a right old hag"

Harry snorted at his description and bit into his toast, realizing that he had forgotten to put anything on it. Chuckling, Sirius slid a pot of jam over to him before straightening himself, "Don't trouble yourself over Skeeter, Harry. Fortunately for us, she's one of a kind" he advised before departing, claiming he had some Ministry Owls to tend to.

Harry nodded wordlessly, watching as Sirius left the room and finished his breakfast. As he made his way to his room, Sirius' head popped out of his study.

"Oh, there you are, Harry! Can you floo the Weasleys and ask if they want to come along?" he asked, a black quill in one of his hands. Harry nodded, "Sure" he answered, speeding off to the Reception.

Tossing a handful in, he shouted 'The Burrow' and poked his head into the emerald flames, waiting for the world to stop spinning. The first thing he saw was however, a giant mane of bushy brown hair peeking from over the back of a chair.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly. The brown blur whipped across and enveloped him in a rather strangling hug, "Oh Harry! Mrs. Weasley told me about – you are fine aren't you?" she gasped out, simultaneously almost choking Harry in the process. Thankfully, Ron and Percy tumbled down the stairs at that very moment and gently wrenched Hermione away. Percy stuck around for a few minutes staring at Harry before grumbling something about deadlines and returning upstairs.

"Blimey, mate" Ron started in a shaky voice, "You never told us about – you know" he rubbed his chin awkwardly. Harry raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what he was talking about. Hermione sniffed morosely, startling Harry, "What's wrong, guys?" he asked.

Hermione made an exasperated sound and lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar, "You, Harry! That's what's wrong. Why didn't you tell us about the Dursleys? Didn't you trust us?" she asked lower lip trembling ever so slightly. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'o'

 _So, that's what this is about_

"Hermione, it's not like that" he answered, trying to pry her hands off of his collar, "I could handle it. It wasn't anything-" Hermione cut him off, "No Harry! It was _huge_! Promise me you'll tell us if anything like this ever happens again" she pleaded, brown eyes wide and worried. Harry hesitated.

"Please"

He sighed softly, "Of course, Hermione, I promise" he assured her. Behind her, Ron smiled at him, "come on through then, mate" he said happily. Harry smiled back and went back.

"Did they say yes then?"

Harry started when he realized that Sirius was just behind him, "Oh, uh, we were talking. Haven't asked them yet" he answered sheepishly, "Do you mind if I go through?"

Sirius checked his watch and nodded, "Sure, just make it quick, will you?" he agreed amiably, briefly hugging him and patting his back. Harry grinned back and tossed another handful in, looking forward to a bright and happy morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Back where I belong**

 **A/N: You know what – I have nothing. You guys have full right to hunt me down and kill me. I am ashamed that I let myself forget about this fanfic. Onto my reviewers-**

 **MegaHugePotterhead:** Sorry I kept you waiting. BTW, love the nickname... suits him, if you know what I'm saying!

 **divergentcatchingjay** **:** Thanks!

 **nuke-squid** **:** I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!

 **Dragons-Twilight1992:** Comin' right up!

And a special shout out to **M** and **Universal Creature!** Stay Awesome everybody!

BTW, thanks to a guest reviewer for pointing out that law.

"Telescope?"

"Check"

"Potions Kit?"

"Definitely, check"

"Dress Robes?"

"Unfortunately, check"

"Hey!" Sirius peered over the list, "It's not my fault you look like a prat in Dress Robes" he answered smugly. Harry rolled his eyes, "Sirius we've been over this list about four times already! I'm pretty sure we got everything!" he complained

"Doesn't matter. Come on. Let's get on with it!" Sirius brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and plodded on with the list, "Right, you're Firebolt? Not that you'll be needing it"

Harry nodded vigorously, "Yes – wait, I won't be needing it?" he gasped. Sirius looked scandalized for a moment, "What? Oh never mind that – just a joke, just a joke. What's next? Um, your books?"

Harry squinted at Sirius suspiciously, "You're hiding something" he stated resolutely, leaning backwards. Sirius smirked and leant forward till he was about an inch from Harry's face, "Think you know me that well, do you, Kiddo?" he challenged. Harry crossed his arms and grinned back, "As a matter of fact I believe I do, Mr. Godfather"

Chuckling, Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and shut the trunk lid with a snap, "Well, you got me, Harry. All I can say is, you're in for an exciting year" he said mysteriously. Harry frowned, "If Quidditch is cancelled, I don't think I'll find it to be exciting" he grumbled morosely. Sirius gave him a sidelong glance as he rolled up the list.

 _I think you will_

….

Precisely two hours later, Sirius and Harry ran through the Barrier at Platform 9¾, panting and sweating profusely. Sirius wiped sweat from his brow and downed about half a bottle of water, "I think we made it in time" he managed to rasp out between gasps. Beside him, Harry was desperately clutching a stitch in his side, "Yeah, yeah we did" he answered.

"Harry! And Sirius! Come on, come on, the train will leave without you if you don't hurry!" Harry glanced up to see Mrs. Weasley advancing towards him with arms outstretched. Moments later he had been engulfed in a rib-crushing hug until Mrs. Weasley moved on to Sirius. Harry went to board the train, which seemed ready to leave.

"Harry! Wait!" Sirius yelled to him. Startled, Harry turned around and collided with his godfather, who had rushed up to give him a hug, "You've got your wand haven't you?" he asked fussily. Harry nodded and produced it form his pocket, "I'll send letters every Friday, Sirius, I promise" he assured him somberly. Sirius smiled at him and placed his hands on his shoulders to get a good look at him, "Be safe, Harry" he whispered, "And of course, have fun"

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled, nearly deafening Harry who gave Sirius a final hug before pulling free and heading towards the train. Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent them from fidgeting, "Bye pup, love you" he whispered and for a moment it seemed as if Harry hadn't heard, but just as the train started to move, Harry turned back and smiled at him shyly and saying, "Love you too, Sirius" before running off to board the train.

Sirius, Molly and Arthur - whom Sirius hadn't noticed, waved to their respective charges till the train was a mere scarlet blur in the distance. The crowd started thinning out but Sirius stayed where he was, wishing for a moment that he had jumped on the train when he had a chance so that he could look out for Harry – just like he'd done last year.

It wasn't possible of course, Sirius thought morosely. But at least he had provided his godson the things he needed most of all – love, care and of course, a family…

….

Meanwhile, on the Express, Harry had found Ron and Hermione playing Exploding Snap in their usual compartment. They had pulled him in and had simultaneously started prattling on about different things.

"You're finally here mate! Guess what – the Canons won the game! Mighty close match too-"

"Harry! We thought you were never coming! By the way, I've read ahead a bit… fourth year seems dreadfully difficult-"

"-and then the seeker dived when nobody expected it too! The snitch was right under his broom mind you-"

"-I know we're giving our OWLS next year, but you'd imagine they were prepping us! Honestly, we start on advanced spineless transfiguration-"

Harry grinned easily and shoved his trunk into the luggage rack before opening Hedwig's cage and feeding her an Owl treat just as an idea struck him, "Hey, hey RON! Listen up!"

His two friends lapsed into silence and watched as he settled himself comfortably into his seat, "Ron, did Mr. Weasley say anything about this year?" he asked cautiously. Ron stared at him blankly for a few moments, "er, this year? Er, well he told me to do my best and-"

"No, no, no!" said Harry, shaking his head, "I meant, like about anything happening this year" he clarified, his eyes travelling between Ron and Hermione. For a moment no one said a word, but a while later, Hermione slapped her knee.

"Oh! I know what you're talking about" she cried triumphantly, "Mr. Weasley didn't say anything but Percy did! Don't you remember Ron? At the World Cup! He hinted that something big was going to happen at Hogwarts this year!"

Harry clucked his tongue dispiritedly, "That's what Sirius said too. He said I won't be needing my Firebolt!" he exclaimed passionately. Beside him, Ron squawked and almost fell off his seat, "You aren't resigning, are you? We won't stand a chance if you do!" he cried.

Harry absently shook his head and reached for a chocolate frog that he had stuffed earlier in his pocket. The delicious confectionary tried to leap out of his hands, but Hermione quickly froze it with a spell. Nodding a thanks, Harry broke off a piece for her and one for Ron before stuffing the rest in his mouth.

Unfortunately for him, just as he swallowed the last mouthful, the door slid open to reveal a familiar pointed face with glaringly bright blonde hair, "Oh, look what we found! Potty, Mudblood and a Weasel. How entertaining" sneered Draco and his goons laughed behind him, "Playing exploding snap, are we?" he leered, glancing at the singed remains of the deck of cards.

"What do you want this time, Malfoy" growled Harry, feeling for his wand. Ron and Hermione had stiffened and now sat glaring at the blonde, "Yeah, we haven't got much time to waste on you" Ron retaliated imperiously whilst Hermione merely drew her wand.

Draco looked a bit disconcerted at the appearance of Hermione's wand – probably remembering the time she had punched him, but his smug look returned almost instantly, "Of course you wouldn't have time, Weasel" he all but purred, "I don't have time too, But that's because time is money – too bad you don't have either" he fingered his hazel wand and turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "Come on. We have to go" he ordered imperiously before marching out, leaving a fuming Ron.

"How – he– TIME IS MONEY, MY ARSE" he roared and probably would've rushed out the door after Draco if Neville hadn't appeared there looking uncomfortable and sporting _purple_ skin with yellow polka dots.

"Er – hey guys" he mumbled, hopping in. Harry noticed that he had been hexed – by Malfoy, no doubt – and his legs were stuck together rather awkwardly. Hermione groaned sympathetically, "Did you meet Draco, Neville?" she asked kindly, pulling out her wand, evidently ready to fix Neville.

The round faced Gryffindor blushed, "I-um, yeah" he answered lamely, "I knew the incantation, Hermione, but it wouldn't work. See!" He fished out his own wand and pointed it at his legs. Before Hermione could stop him, he had shouted 'Finita Incantetum' and a weak flash of light had bounced against his legs harmlessly.

"Oh Neville" murmured Hermione, brushing her dress, "It's _fi-ni-TEH In-can-TA-tum_ " a bright light shot out of her wand and Neville's legs seemed to unglue, making him gasp in delight, "And-and this skin color?" he asked eagerly. Hermione twisted her mouth in confusion, "I'm not sure if it'll work" she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Suddenly Ron piped up from beside Harry, "Fred and George will know how to fix this. They've done it hundreds of times!" Hermione gave him a sour look, "Of course they have" he muttered dryly as Neville rushed out of the compartment, tailed by Harry.

….

The rest of the ride was uneventful. The Trolley-lady showed up, and so did Fred and George. By the time they rolled into Hogsmeade station, Harry was fit to burst. He arched his back and heard the satisfying pops of bones sliding back into place, "Let's go then. I can't wait for the Feast" he said, standing up and securing Hedwig's cage. The trio clambered off the train and on to the nearest empty carriage and let out excited whoops as the invisible horses set off towards their beloved castle – their home for the next few months.

On reaching, they were quickly ushered into the hall by a stern Professor McGonagall. The buzz of chatter was nearly deafening as the three slipped into seats at the Gryffindor Table. The din had reached a crescendo when Professor Dumbledore raised his wand for silence.

The hall fell into a hush as a line of nervous looking first years entered the hall. Harry remembered how awful he had felt and tried to grin encouragingly at a few of the newbies but thy seemed to be determined not to meet anybody's eyes. Finally the sorting began.

Harry seemed to zone out after 'Rivers, Jean' was sorted into Hufflepuff. Ron was staring at the plates as if willing food to appear by magic. Hermione being who she was, sat straight backed and clapped after every sorting. They welcomed young Dennis Creevey and a few others in Gryffindor.

Finally it was all over. Food appeared at the tables and Ron nearly threw himself at them whilst Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry grinned and helped himself to a helping of steak and pie, his mouth watering at the delicious aroma.

"So whaff do 'oo think iff happening this year?" Asked Ron, his mouth still grotesquely full. Hermione closed her eyes and seemed to pray for a moment before looking at Ron, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell us" she answered primly, biting off a piece of treacle tart.

It was as if said person had heard what she had said for in the next moment, the Headmaster's clear, pleasant voice rang through the Hall, "Attention students, we have an important announcement"

All heads swiveled around to face the aged Headmaster. Even Snape seemed to be transfixed by Dumbledore's words. The Headmaster cleared his throat and continued, "We are pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament"

A second of silence and then the entire Hall delved into pandemonium. Harry and Hermione turned to Ron – the only Wizard-raised among them – for answers, "What's this?" cried Harry, wincing as the person next to him shouted in his ear for the fourth time. Yet Ron sat frozen on his seat.

"Blimey – The Triwizard – this is _huge!_ " he gasped. Hermione opened her mouth – no doubt to deliver some scathing remark when Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly.

"ALRIGHT, alright" he smiled serenely, "For those who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament is a prestigious competition held between three schools. A champion shall be selected for each school and they shall have to go through a series of difficult tasks to prove their mettle against the others. Hogwarts shall be the proud host of Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang and I shall expect you to behave with utmost discipline" he paused to stare at the students from behind his half-moon spectacles, "Might I also add that anyone below the age of seventeen shall not be allowed to participate"

His words seemed to enrage most of the student body as they immediately burst into shouts of 'Not fair!' and 'That's ridiculous!' Harry leant back in his seat, feeling pleased. He honestly did not feel like participating, though Ron was groaning and shouting like the others.

Professor Dumbledore raised a hand for silence and the din receded till it was an angry muttering. The headmaster smiled and stroked his beard carefully, "I believe some of the younger students are rightfully enraged – furious, I may say, but do believe that I am doing this for your own safety. The Triwizard Tournament has a bloody history and I do not want any casualties" he paused to peer at the students before breaking into a big smile, "Now that that's over, I wish you a good night's sleep. Off you go now!"


End file.
